Martin meets Who?
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: The Inu-gang that's who! But not in the way you think unless you're thinking, what I'm thinking. Ok to the summary. Center without agents plus Genie on loose equals uh oh! Then add in InuYasha and you get chaos! This is the redo of our original MMW? R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Since the disease known as Writer's Block has killed us we have decided to… "revamp" as Spidey puts it, the story so far. Please bear with us and reread these chapters. Thank you… Note some stuff will stay the same, luckily with the first few chapters that ****is**** not the case. –People cheer- Some how I feel insulted by that… oh well. Please reread or read and enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Rub a dub, dub you big slimy tub. I've got an offer you can't refuse! And the offer is...Nothing!! Because I own nothing, just the plot so far...I think. I don't even own that "rub a dub..." It's from the Real Ghostbusters; Peter says it in episode "Partners in Slime" Great episode if you like seeing Peter __get__ slimed. Wow!! Long disclaimer, on with the show_

* * *

Summer holidays, the best time of year of course unless you were bored out of your skull and had to put up with your pain in the rear stepsister who had no sense of humour or adventure. Why was this person bored out of his skull? Well the simple answer could be that where he was there were no girls to win over and it had been weeks since his last mission. That's right; this boy was none other then the self proclaimed Martin Mystery Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. He was sending the holiday with his dad and since his dad had found out about the Center things between them had gotten way better but since they were just staying at the cottage relaxing Martin had grown quite bored. Unfortunately he had promised to his dad that he wouldn't pull any pranks so that got rid of his last hope as he also had lost his video games and Java was working at the. He had decided to take a nap to pass the time and he almost slept through dinner, almost. 

"MARTIN!" a female voice, for lack of a better word, screamed from the downstairs, "AREN'T YOU UP YET?!"

Martin rolled over and buried his head under his pillow; he was having this awesome dream and didn't really want to wake up. He was protecting this totally hot girl with long silvery hair from this giant brown wolf.

"Martin! Do you want dinner or not?" a new voice spoke up. This time it was an older male, Mr. Mystery, Martin's father.

Martin knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep on account of his growling stomach so he got up, walked downstairs and took his seat at the dinner table.

"So finally decided to get up?" Mr. Mystery asked as he looked away from the stove.

"Yeah, so what's for dinner?" Martin asked.

Diana made to answer but Mr. Mystery said, "Your favourite."

"Oh boy! Burgers?"

"No." Mr. Mystery said as he placed a plate in front of Martin who eyes grew to at least twice their size.

"Oh yum. Liver." Martin said in a lethargic, and then a familiar beeping was heard coming from Martin's watch. "_Saved by the beep._" He thought as he got up from the table. "Gotta go dad, the Center is calling." He said as he motioned to Diana to follow him.

Mr. Mystery only had time to say goodbye before Martin and Diana walked through the portal that transported them to the headquarters of the best paranormal investigation center, The Center. After going through security the two agents met Billy the small green alien who was dressed in his B.S. 1000 and Java the caveman.

"Hey Billy, why are you in your suit?" Martin asked when he saw Billy.

"Oh yeah, I'm going with you guys on the mission today to see if I got all the bugs out." Billy explained but Martin didn't hear a word of it because right there... beside M.O.M's desk... was...

"YOU!!!"

"YOU!!!"

"MARVIN!!!"

"MARTIN!!!"

"Grr..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" both boys exclaimed, "ME I'M GOING ON A MISSION!! NO WAY I'M GOING ON A MISSION!! GRRR..." Lighting shot from both boys' eyes and joined at the middle.

"Both of you are going on a mission." M.O.M said in a loud voice thatwas almost but not quite yelling. "Java will stay at the center while Billy and Marvin go on the mission with Agent Lombard and Mystery."

"But... But... But!" stammered Marvin and Martin.

"That is final." said M.O.M as she left Martin and Marvin to sulk, "Now today you all are going to a city in Japan, where a high-school girl has been missing every few weeks for many days at a time and only reappears to take tests and exams. Some people say that she has been spotted with a white haired youth who has been connected to some paranormal happenings."

"Maybe the boy is just part of a gang." Diana suggested

"Doubtful."

"What do her parents say?" asked Billy.

"Details were vague but the girl's family live at a shrine. You may want to stop there first to look for clues. The girl's name is-"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! RED ALERT!! RED ALERT IN THE HOLDING WING! RED ALERT!!

A siren went off as a red light was flashing!!

M.O.M turned to her desk and a hologram screen appeared.

"What going on here!?!?" M.O.M yelled!

"It's the genie! It's..." the workers eyes then went vague, "I wish I had a pony."

M.O.M turned off the hologram, "Agents, you better get moving! Before the genie cuts the power! Come on Java!"

M.O.M and Java ran out the door towards the holding wing of the Center.

"This way guys." yelled Billy while a portal opened up behind him showing a bus stop. Billy and Diana had it through safely but Martin and Marvin were a different story. They were so busy staring draggers at each other that they had to run and even then, almost didn't make it. The portal collapse just as the two rivals rushed through.

"Wow... what a rush." Martin said dazed.

"A... Rush... A RUSH!" yelled Diana and then Martin stopped listening.

"Let's get moving." suggested Marvin. Diana then stopped nagging Martin looked at Marvin with hearts in her eyes as she replied:

"Good idea, Marvin."

"Well since we are here let's take a bus." Billy said as he looked around.

"We should stop at a TV station for my favourite anime 'Adventures to the Unknown." exclaimed Martin.

"MARTIN!!" threatened Diana with a fire background. Martin was rewarded for his idea with a "SLAP" that sent him into outer-space.

"To look for clues." he justified.

"Come on! If we don't get going, we are gonna miss the bus!" yelled Marvin as he ran towards the bus-stop. Diana was second to follow. Billy ran toward the bus-stop next and crashed into a black-haired girl.

"Sorry." Billy grunted as he crashed.

"It's okay... Oh no! I gotta go! Bye!" replied the girl.

Meanwhile, Martin had just spotted a girl and was just about to get some digits when:

"Martin! COME ON!!"

"Coming Di." Martin growled as he ran towards the bus-stop.

* * *

A little earlier in Japan… Ah who am I kidding? Like 500 years and a few minutes earlier in some forest in Japan. 

"Sit!" Kagome yelled.

"Come come Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean tha…" A pervert dressed in monk-like clothing started before Kagome silenced him with a glare.

She jumped into the well and at once she found herself back in her home time. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called out as she climbed out of her family's well.

"Kagome!" Grandpa replied.

"Hey sis!" Sota said.

"Kagome," Her mom said in a rush, "you're going to be late for school, if you don't hurry!"

"What!?!?!"

"Here's your lunch and your bag. If you hurry, you can still make the bus."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the bus-stop, to get back to her normal 10th grader life.

If Kagome wasn't in such a hurry she would have noticed 4 people running out of a blue portal. And even if she did see that she still wouldn't have caught what they said.

"Wow... what a rush." one of the boys, with blonde hair gelled to look like a flame, said as he ran out of the portal.

"A... Rush... A RUSH! Martin you're idiot. I can't believe I'm related to you." And so on, nagged the brown haired girl.

"Let's get moving." suggested one of the other blondes. The girl stopped nagging 'Flame boy' and started looking at him (Marvin) with hearts in her eyes as she replied:

"Good idea, Marvin."

"Come on! If we don't get going, we are gonna miss the bus!" yelled the more logical of the boys, Marvin as he ran towards the bus-stop. The girl was second to follow. The shortest blonde followed and crashed into Kagome.

"Sorry." he grunted as they crashed.

"It's okay... Oh no! I gotta go! Bye!" replied Kagome.

"Yes, just made it." Kagome whispered to herself, as she got onto the bus.

The 4 people also got onto the bus and sat in front of Kagome. They were being very noisy and Kagome just couldn't help over-hearing quite a bit.

"Maybe, we should just go to the school. Who knows, maybe she's at school today." suggested the girl, Di.

"Or maybe she isn't... Maybe we should just go to the shrine." 'Flame Boy', Martin said.

_"I don't like this; my family's shrine is the only one around here."_ Thought Kagome.

"Too bad we don't have a name to go on." The shortest blonde, Billy, cut in.

"Yeah." everyone said in agreement.

"Either way, at the school we can find out the name of the girl and where the shrine is." the other blonde, Marvin, said logically.

"Maybe the Legendex has something." Both the tall blondes said at the same time, Activated their watches and then they growled at each other, as a computer voice cut in.

"Uwatch activated... Legendex selected." A little hologram screen appeared from the watch.

"Here it is..." both boys exclaimed.

"More than 500 years ago demons and humans wandered Japan. It was called... the feudal era." Martin read from the screen.

Then both the boys' watches started beeping and a hologram of a woman came out.

"Hello, agents." the hologram said.

"Hi Mom." All 4 replied.

"The city you are in has had a lot of paranormal activity recently. There were reports of a flying mask turning people into black slime. Also the boy with white hair had dog ears. I have to go, the genie is being a bit more trouble than we originally thought." M.O.M continued

"Wait! Mom, what was the name of the girl... Oh... She's gone." said Di.

_"Oh no. They were talking about Inuyasha and the Flesh-eating mask! Inuyasha what did you do? Oh well... I think now is a good time to intervene."_ Kagome thought and then said to the people, "Sorry... I couldn't help over-hearing... But I hear that you are looking for a girl and a boy, right?"

"Yes, I'm Diana Lombard."

"Martin Mystery."

"Marvin History."

"Billy Church."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. So about the boy and the girl, any ideas?"

"Well... We know that the girl lives at a shrine and has been missing lots of school." Martin said reluctantly.

"And the boy had long white hair." added Diana.

"Maybe you should…uh… look at some of the schools. This is my stop. See ya." Kagome said as she made to leave the bus.

"Who were those people with you, Kagome?" asked one of Kagome's friends.

"Just some people looking for a girl and a boy." Kagome explained.

"Oh... Oh no! We're late!!" cried all the girls as they ran to their classes when they heard the bell.

_"Why are the__se people after Inuyasha and what do they want with me?"_ Kagome asked herself, over and over again throughout the day. When the final bell rang, Kagome decided that she had to return to the feudal era ASAP.

* * *

Meanwhile: 

As the agents got off the bus they headed towards the principal's office.

"That girl, Kagome, wasn't telling all that she knew." stated Marvin.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Martin said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"After the classes are over, we'll follow her." said Diana.

"What will we do till then?" asked Billy.

"Let's get some food and find out what the girl's name was." Martin and Marvin both said again at the same time, "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."

The Uwatches beeped.

"Quick in here!" Marvin said, pointing into a bathroom... A GIRLS' BATHROOM.

"Yes, the perfect place to enter unnoticed, when 3 of our numbers are boys." Martin said again with sarcasm, "Quick in here!" Martin pointed to a closet.

"For once Martin had a better idea than Marvin." Diana whispered to Billy.

The Uwatches beeped again and everyone piled into the closet.

"M.O.M, what's wrong?" asked Diana.

"Billy, you have to come back to the center! Right now!" M.O.M sounded terrified, never a good sign.

"Right, I'm coming." Billy replied as the hologram disappeared. A portal appeared and Billy turned off his human shell to show a short, green alien, sitting in a floating chair thingy.

"Wait, Billy! Here..." Martin said as he gave Billy, his Uwatch.

"What?"

"Just in case, you can't get to your chair."

"Right." Billy nodded and with that, the number of agents was reduced to 3 and the only one with a Uwatch was Marvin, the rookie.

"Come on... The Center can take care of the genie." Diana said with confidence that she wished she felt.

"Di is right. Let's go see the principal." Marvin said.

* * *

Kagome was worried when Diana, Martin, and Marvin got on the bus behind her. 

_"They must be following me. Or am I just being paranoid. And wasn't there 3 boys before?"_ Kagome thought as she sat down on the bus.

But the agents' minds seemed elsewhere.

_"Why did M.O.M sound so worried? I wish I was there to help or at least knew why she was so terrified."_

_"Something has to be up! M.O.M is NEVER scared! I should be there helping but then who would do this mission? Sigh... __Well__ all I can do now is do my best__ on this mission and hope for the best at the Center."_

_"I should be there helping not HERE! Sigh... Well all I can do now is do my best on this mission and hope for the best at the Center."_

When Kagome got off at her stop, she was relieved to see that the Center team didn't follow her.

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" she yelled as she entered her house.

"Hello, Kagome. How was school today?" her mom wanted to know.

"Oh just fine if you cut out the part that these people know about Inuyasha and are looking for me." Kagome replied sarcastically, "So I have to go back to the feudal era ASAP so if anyone is looking for me just tell them I had a-"

"Accident?"

"Yes, thanks. Bye." Kagome said as she ran to the well.

"Wait, Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Here is your bag with some more food and bandages; you and your friends be careful."

"Thanks, bye." Kagome said as she traveled to the feudal era.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" Yelled Myoga as he jumped onto Inuyasha nose, who was up in tree, sulking again. 

"Myoga?" SLAP! "What are you going here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine welcoming that is. Kikyo is coming this way to see you!"

"Huh? Kikyo?" "_Why is Kikyo coming to see me?_" Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha!" a panicked voice called.

* * *

**A/N: ****In the immortal words of Wizard-Theif, ****"I will become a ****chibi**** and eat you." ****Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We__ wish but no._

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Martin meets Inuyasha**

**"Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" Yelled Myoga as he jumped onto Inuyasha nose, who was up in tree, sulking again.**

**"Myoga?" SLAP! What are you going here?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Fine welcoming that is. Kikyo is coming this way to see you!"**

**"Huh? Kikyo?" Inuyasha said and then thought**_ "Why is Kikyo coming to see me?"_

**"Inuyasha!" a voice called.**

"INUYASHA!!" The voice repeated.

"_Wait... that's Kagome... Didn't she go home? Why does she sound so worried. Probably just a spider or something._" Inuyasha thought then he turned to Myoga and said, "Myoga are you blind? That's Kagome not Kikyo." Inuyasha decided to find out why Kagome was so worried so he jumped out of the tree and almost crashed into Kagome as she ran into the clearing.

"Kagome, what is it?" he asked.

"Inuyasha... There... Were... These... People... At... My school... They work for some... Place that knows about the Flesh-eating Mask!" Kagome replied trying to calm down.

_Oooookay__ so it wasn't a spider or something._

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuya..!" Myoga piped up again.

"What?!" Inuyasha replied as he span around to face Myoga.

Silence

"Huh? Myoga?"

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but I don't like this... We better go tell the others."

* * *

"I know that she went this way!" Martin said as he rounded a corner. 

"Suuuuuuuuuure she did." Marvin replied.

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple!" Diana's voice cut in.

"EW!" Both boys said picturing it.

"Well maybe we should stop here and ask for directions." Diana suggested pointing at an old building.

"I DON'T NEED DIRECTIONS!! I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!!" Both boys yelled.

"Whatever. While I'm asking, you two can... Umm... I don't know... Look for clues."

"Sure I guess." Marvin replied reluctantly, and then he started looking for clues.

Martin didn't answer because he had already gone around another corner and crashed into a boy with brown hair and a clueless look on his face after the look of pain disappeared.

"Sorry." Martin apologized.

"It's okay." The boy replied.

Then Martin had an idea. "Hey I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi. You know her?" He asked the boy.

"Oh yeah, I know a Kagome Higurashi. She lives just there." The boy said pointing to an old fashion sort of place.

"Thanks... Has she been missing a lot?" Martin asked.

"Now that you mention it... Yeah but usually she just is sick or has had an accident."

"Okay... Thanks!" Martin said as he turned back to walk back to where he left Diana and Marvin.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!???" That was how Diana greeted Martin but because he was used to it, Martin just shrugged it off.

"M.O.M called while you both were away." Marvin informed the other two.

"Really what did she say?" Martin asked.

"Nothing she just showed up, was about to say something and then nothing. My U-Watch exploded. See" Marvin replied showing the two others his U-Watch. It did look like it had exploded. The screen of the watch had smoke and wires coming out.

"I guess we're stuck here till the center gets here." Diana said.

"So what did you find out?" Marvin asked Martin, it looked like the boys had called a truce.

"Well I ran into a kid who knew where Kagome lives and told me where it is. See... I didn't need any directions." Martin finished with a smug look in Diana's direction.

"Well I found out where we can stay till... we finish the case." Diana said. With that they were off to the shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Center 

The genie was granting wishes like nuts.

"Tell me what your deepest desire is." The genie asked another agent

"GET REINFORCEMENTS HERE NOW!!" M.O.M commanded, though even as she yelled over the screaming and chaos, she knew the reinforcements wouldn't be able to do much. She was glad though that three of her best agents weren't here in this chaos but part of her did wish that they were here. Martin and Diana with Java had defeated the Genie twice before and Marvin had skills to that could help handle the other monsters. That was right the Genie wasn't just granting the Center's agents' wishes but the monsters that the Center had collected too!

"WHERE ARE THOSE REINFORCEMENTS!?!?!?!" M.O.M yelled again.

"They're coming but the Genie and the monsters have blocked all the doors!" Billy replied.

"Java break doors!" Java offered.

"Right. Go Java!" M.O.M yelled

M.O.M was glad that Billy and Java were there with her. Java's strength and bravery were crucial, and Billy's loyalty and smarts was crucial too. All the agents were fighting but it looked like a lost cause. M.O.M saw that better then anyone present but she wasn't going to give up ht Center that easily. The problem was that the Genie was only granting the wishes that she wanted to. That meant that that they couldn't just wish the Genie back into her cell or the monsters to behave.

"_What to do!?!__What to do!?!_" Then M.O.M had an idea. "Billy, you have to shape-shift!"

"But M.O.M, I can't! The chip, remember!"

Of course she remembered but she didn't mean Billy using his shape-shifting powers! "No! Not you! The Suit!"

"Oh! Right!" Billy's face lit up then darkened again "But M.O.M The suit only makes me look human. How will that help?"

"Java Can't Break Doors!" Java cut in.

"_Now what!?!?!__ What to do!?! __What to do!?!!?_" M.O.M didn't usually panic but she was starting to but she also knew that if she started to panic all would be lost. Chaos would cover the earth and many people would die. Man, talk about pressure! M.O.M mentally slapped herself and told herself to get a grip. "_Now is not the time to start panicking! I haven't before and I won't start now!_" M.O.M took what little control she had left.

"Java break down the walls! Billy cover me!"

If she was going to do it, now would be the time!

"U-Watch activated! Hologram to who?" M.O.M's U-watch asked.

"To Agent Marvin History." M.O.M told her U-Watch. M.O.M waited till she saw a hologram of Marvin and just when she was about to tell him about the situation, the doppelganger sent a static shock at M.O.M's U-Watch and her watch exploded.

"_OH NO!! __WHAT NOW!!??!!_" Then M.O.M had another idea but she would need the reinforcements to hurry up! "_C__ome on Java break those walls_"

* * *

"So these people know about the Flesh-eating Mask and Myoga has disappeared?" Sango asked. 

"Yes." Kagome and Inuyasha replied. She had just finished telling Sango, Kaede, Shippo and Miroku about her meeting Martin, Marvin, Billy and Diana.

"That's very odd that these people knew about Inuyasha too. But in your time I guess it's not every day that a mask that eats flesh and a half-demon show up in and do damage so if it did happen everyone would hear about it." Miroku reasoned.

"I guess."

"So what of it? There is no way that they could get through the well so what is there to worry about? We still have to find the Jewel Shards before Naraku." Inuyasha cut in.

"What about Myoga?"

"Oh yeah... Him too." Inuyasha replied somewhat reluctantly.

"I agree with Inuyasha." Shippo said and everyone, including Inuyasha just stared at Shippo. Was he feeling okay, or a better question, was he sane?

"Umm... Shippo, are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Yes... Why?" he replied.

"Just checking. Anyway... I just want to know how they found out about Inuyasha."

"As Miroku pointed out earlier. It isn't every day that a half-demon shows up in thou time. Is it?" Kaede pointed out.

"Yeah but no one even saw Inuyasha... Except at the play… and my friends meeting him… But still they obviously aren't from Japan so how did these people find out about him?"

"I'm right here you know! And here's a thought, just go back and ask them!"

"Sit boy."

Boom!

* * *

"Why. Are. We. Taking. The. Long. Way?" Diana panted as she followed her fellow agents. 

"So that no one see us." Martin reminded her.

"Hey! There's Kagome!" Marvin cut in.

The Center Team followed Kagome right to the well and saw her jump in, after a moment, the Center Team looked into the well to see just the bottom. No Kagome.

"Where did she disappear to?" Diana asked.

"Maybe..." Marvin started.

"Maybe-when-she-jumped-into-the-well-she-was-transported-through-the-space-time-continuum-to-the-feudal-era-that-would-explain-the-demon-boy-and-the-flying-mask-MOM-told-us-about!" Martin cut in.

"Wait M.O.M never said that it was a demon boy that the people had saw." Diana replied.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that the boy could have been wearing a costume! And the mask could have been a hoax!"

"Wait! Martin has a point." Marvin cut in.

"He does?"

"I do?"

"Yeah... I mean we know that there was paranormal activity here so..."

"Yeah!" Martin said starting to catch on, "And we also know that there were demons here years ago! So my theory could be right!"

"I wouldn't go that far." Marvin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my theory is that the girl, Kagome, may have just jumped into the well and there is a trap door leading to an underground city with demons!"

"And I suppose that the 'demons' are soooo nice that she has tea-parties with them all the time and that is why she has been missing school."

"Space, time, continuum? I mean, Martin, come on. If she went through time tons of things would be affected."

"Like the snow in the summer?"

"What?!"

"Martin, did you watch the news?" Diana said in disbelief.

"No, it was in 'Paranormal Monthly'!" Martin replied amazed that his step-sister thought that he, MARTIN MYSTERY had sunk to watching the news.

"Climate change." Marvin said.

"You have a flaw for everything. Don't you?"

"No, just your theories."

"GRRRR!!!"

"GRRRR!!!"

"Married old couple." Diana said stopping the grrrring fight.

"Ew!"

"I'll say." A small male voice cut in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" The three agent screamed all sounding like little girls (except Diana who screamed like she usually does.)

* * *

"So... Where are we going again?" Shippo asked for the 1000th time luckily Inuyasha was with Kagome and Kaede. 

"Sigh. You tell him." Sango said to Miroku.

"We are looking for Myoga. That is why Inuyasha is with Kagome and Kaede."

"Oh... yeah... But how?"

"Your turn."

"We look close to the ground, very closely." Sango replied.

"Oh... Hey look!" Shippo said pointing to something on the ground.

"What is it?" Sango asked Miroku as she too had never saw anything like the object on the ground.

"I... don't know... Let's take it back to the others. Maybe Kaede will know what it is." Miroku said as he went to pick up the object.

The object was very old and odd; it looked like it was craved from many kinds of metals and was a face but like someone had broken it and then tried to put it back together blindfolded. As Miroku went to pick it up it started to glow with a demonic aura and the mouth that was where one ear was suppose to be started talking.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed. 

"I don't know. Maybe the others found him."

"Yes... We should head back it is getting dar..." Kaede said.

Up ahead had Inuyasha stopped, so had Kaede, her eyes widened.

"Did ye sense that?" she asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yeah... But that's weird..." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha didn't answer but he sniffed the air.

_What is that?_ He thought.

"Inuyasha... You okay?" Kagome asked walking up to him.

"Huh?... Yeah." Inuyasha said turning around and walking back the way the group had come.

* * *

"Billy you have to stop sneaking up on us!" Martin said. 

"Sorry guys... But I'll make it up to you! I've got news from the Center!" Billy replied.

"That's great!" Diana said.

"What is it?" Marvin asked.

"The Center is in HUGE trouble!"

"Is there good news?" Diana asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Here Martie!" Billy said while handing Martin his watch.

"Hey! My U-Watch! Now maybe will see whose theory is right!" Martin said jumping into the well.

"Grrrr!" Marvin said as he followed Martin

"Will they ever behave?" Diana asked to no one as Billy had already jumped.

"I'm telling you that there is no trapdoor!" Martin repeated for the thousandth time since the team had jumped into the well to look for Marvin's trapdoor.

"Well... I don't see any portal." Marvin countered.

"Maybe it only works for Kagome?" Diana said.

"Yeah, like she can only find the trapdoor or the portal." Billy suggested.

"Maybe there is a word you have to say as you jump." Marvin and Martin said at the same time.

"Or it only works for girls?" Diana asked.

"Maybe... Hey! Then why didn't you disappear?" Martin asked.

"Hmm... Maybe you have to be alone..." Billy suggested.

"Maybe... Anyway... We should go get some food and a hotel room." Marvin said.

"Yeah." The others said in agreement.

So they climbed out of the well and sneaked out onto the road that would lead them to the hotel.

"So what's the hotel look like?" Martin asked.

"A hotel." Marvin said but Martin wasn't paying attention as usual.

"Hello? Martin?" Diana asked as her waved her hand in front of Martin's face.

"Hello, Diana. Please hang up now." Martin said as he walked into the hotel.

"Hi..." Billy started and got cut off by the lady at the front desk.

"One moment, please." She said sweetly, her back to Billy. She finished with whatever she was doing and turned to the Center Team.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We would like a room." Diana said because the boys were speechless on account of the lady being so pretty.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Diana Lombard."

"Martin Mystery."

"Marvin History."

"Billy Church."

"So, you're the ones." the lady said, "One moment... Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

The messed up statue head was talking. 

"_Ik__houd__ van __pastie__Gratie__ me.__ De __duisternis__ is __het__toenemen__!! De __rusteloosheild__ in de __bomen__een__waarschuwing__ is. __Aadacht__het__ ... U __begrijpt__geen__woord__ik__zeg__, u?__Vloek__ u demons! __Probeer__opnieuw__Someboby__ is __toenemd__uw__dode__vijanden__om__ u __te__doden__Nu __begrijpt__ u?__Nr?__Vloeken__... U __spreekt__Japanner__recht__? Te __slecht__ik__niet__... Engels? __Geen__Ik__denk__niet__het__inveted__nog__... is __geweest__Ik__zal__het__langzaam__dan__zeggen__Iemand__... Will... U... __Dood__Goed__sluit__ Inuyasha __maar__genoeg__Iemand__Breng__Steun__Dood__Slecht__Mensen__Aan__Doden__... U... __Gekregen__het__Ik__wens__dit__ikwapens__ had. __Opnieuw__VLOEK__ U DEMON! __Waar__een__translater__ is __wanneer__ u __nodig__hebt__Luister__komt__het__kwaad__om__ u __te__doden__Doden__ u! En Inuyasha en Kagome! Oh... Nice __twee__ de steel __verwijderde__ van __katten__. Hallo, um __zo__leuk__Ja__ bent u! U __wordt__het__niet__nog__Misschien__ u __het__ Engels.__Ik__Zal__dat__proberen_"

"What are you guys doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up behind Miroku.

"Shippo found this... head, I guess, and then it just started talking." Sango explained.

"This junk talked?" Inuyasha said in disbelief as he picked up the head. It bit him causing him to drop it.

"Ow." The head said as it landed on the ground then it was quiet as if the fall had knocked it out cold.

"What is that thing?" Kagome asked when she saw the head.

"No clue. It was talking about something but we only caught a few words like names." Shippo cut in.

"We had better take it with us then." Kaede said as her handed Kagome the head to put in her backpack.

"Did you find Myoga?" Miroku asked.

"No. You?" Kagome answered.

"No."

"Let's go then." Sango said as she started back to the village.

"Maybe we should ask Sw-" Kagome started.

"No! We don't need **her** involved." Inuyasha cut in.

"Why not?"

"The last thing we need is to baby-sit."

"She is only a year younger than you."

"So? She acts like a 10 year old."

"So do you sometimes." Kagome muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So... What do you think the head was going on about?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure but the way it was going on, I'm sure it wasn't good news."

* * *

The next morning in the 21st century 

"So... What are we doing today?" Asked Martin as he yawned.

"We are going to look around the city for clues about the boy and mask." Diana reminded him.

"Yawn... Let's split up." Marvin suggested.

"I don't think so. We need to be together in case M.O.M calls and as of this moment Martin is the only one with a U-Watch." Diana stated.

"Good point. Where to?"

"Breakfast!" Martin said.

"Uh... Okay."

As the Center Team left the hotel, the same lady was at the front desk.

"Have a good day." She said.

"Uh... Sure." Diana said looking quizzically at the three unusually silent boys.

"Do you guys have a weird feeling about that lady?" Martin asked later as they were walking around.

"Yeah... She even looks like an alien with that blue hair... No offense Billy." Marvin said.

"None taken."

"Maybe... Oh no." Martin and Diana said paling.

"What?!" Billy and Marvin asked.

"The Siren!" Both the siblings exclaimed.

"The Siren?" Marvin asked.

"But that would mean that the Genie must know where we are!" Billy said in shock.

"Or is trying to find out."

"Or that is just some girl with her hair dyed blue." Marvin suggested hopelessly.

"Then why did you all space out?" Diana pointed out.

"Good point."

"So, now what? The genie must know where we are now." Billy asked.

"Maybe not. We should still look for info about the boy." Marvin said.

"So, are we going to split up or not?" Martin asked getting impatient.

"No! It's better if we stay together in case the Siren tries to get us!" Diana said taking control.

"I guess..." Martin said as he trailed off.

"Martin? Hello?" Billy asked waving his hand in front of Martin's face.

"I'll be right back." Martin said as he walked around a corner and disappeared.

**(A/N: For the rest of the story if someone who speaks ****Japanese speaks to an English**** speaking person a mix of bold and underline**** will symbolize Japanese because I don't know a lot of Japanese. And English in regular.)**

**"****AHHHHHHHHHHHH****!"** A girl yelled as she ran towards a wooden dummy with a sword made of bamboo. She managed to dent the wooden dummy somehow.

"_Wow... She's good._" Martin thought as he watched her. The girl was wearing a regular T-shirt and jeans with a red baseball cap on her head."_I wonder where she learned that. Hey! She has long white hair just like M.O.M sa__id the boy had... __But no dog__ ears.__ Maybe she knows the boy._" So of course Martin walked up to her and tried to make conversation.

"Hey."

**"****Huh?"**

"You're really good with your sword."

**"****Uh…"**

"Oh you don't speak English, huh?"

**"Uh…****"**

"I'm Martin Mystery." Martin said pointing to himself.

**"You're name is Martin Mystery?**** That is a very stupid last name… mind you I can' talk… I don't think I even have a last name… I blame my dad.****"**

"Yeah…"

**"****..."**

"Martin! Where are you?!?!" Diana's voice cut in.

"Over here, Di."

Martin! Where have you been!?!" Diana said as she walked in the court yard that the girl had been playing around in.

"It looks like he made a friend." Billy remarked as he walked in with Marvin.

"This is my step-sister... Diana" Martin pointed to Diana. "Marvin History" Marvin waved to the girl in a flirtatious way. "Billy Church" Billy smiled.

**"****Sure why not."**

"What were you doing?" Diana asked as she spotted the girl handing the bamboo sword.

**"****Sword, where are you!"** A new voice cut in.

**"****Over here!"**

**"****I've looking for you everywher****e**** … What are you doing!? You aren't ****suppose**** to talk to people!****"**A small boy walked into the court yard.

"**He started it!**" The girl said pointing to Martin.

"Oh... Who are you?" the boy asked when he 'noticed' the Center agents.

Once everyone had reintroduced themselves the boy asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, we didn't know that no one was supposed to be here." Billy said.

"It's okay. I was just wondering."

"We were looking for a Kagome Higurashi. Do you know her?" Marvin asked.

At the name Kagome the girl's eyes narrowed. Luckily no one saw except Martin.

The girl then said something to the small boy before he replied:

"No. Why is she missing or something?"

"Yeah." Marvin said.

"Oh... well good luck finding her."

"We are also looking for a boy with white hair." Diana added.

The girl's eyes narrowed again and the boy said, "I'll let you know if I see him… Well we have to go. See ya." And to the girl he said **"Come on! We have got trouble!"**

**"****No, Duh!**** These people are nuts!****"** the girl replied.

**"****No! ****With the others!"**

**"****Uh Oh,**** What did they do**** this time****?"**

**"****Not sure but you better get going."**

**"****Right."**

**"****See ya ****Martin, Diana, Marvin and Billy****."** The girl said to the Center Team as both of them left.

"Hey, what are your names?" Martin asked.

The two stopped.

**"****Tell him... j****ust not your last name."** The girl muttered.

"I'm Sota and this is Sword." The boy, Sota, replied.

"Okay, see ya Sota and Sword." Martin said as he left with the others.

"That was weird." Martin said.

"What was?" Billy asked.

"Didn't you see how the girl's eyes narrowed at the name 'Kagome' and when we mentioned the boy?"

"No."

"Maybe I was imaging it."

* * *

"I don't like this. Usually Inuyasha yells at me to keep out of trouble in the feudal era." Sword said as she readied to jump into the well. 

"It wasn't Inuyasha who called. It was Kagome." Sota told her.

"Now it makes some sense. I wonder what's wrong. Well... Swords... 1, 2, 3... Check. Sack full of stuff to annoy my brother and my change of clothes... Check. and what am I forgetting... uh... Hmm..." she said as she scratched her head. "Of course off with the cap." She removed her hat. "Well see ya, Sota. Tell your folks I said 'bye'." And with that she jumped and disappeared into the well.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review.**** Or we will send our nonexistent Martin Mystery and InuYasha ****chibis**** to make you! ****MUHAHAHAHA**** That is all you**** may go now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All in favour of Wizard-Theif and Spidey owning Inuyasha and/or Martin Mystery raise your hand... Wizard-Theif and Spidey raise their hands. All in favour of Wizard-Theif and Spidey not owning Inuyasha or Martin Mystery raise your hand... Lots of people raise their hands. Everyone who knows that Sword is Wizard-Theif's and only hers creation, raise your hand... Everyone who read last chapter raises their hands. YAY! I Win!_

* * *

A little while after the Center Team had left the court yard. Martin was being unusually quiet. 

"What's the matter?" Billy asked Martin.

"Something about that girl..." Martin replied.

"Martin! We have more pressing matters to deal with! Like the Center!" Marvin reminded Martin.

"I know! ... But did you see her hair?"

"It was white. So?" Marvin answered.

"And the boy has white hair!"

"But the boy also has dog ears." Diana pointed out slowly.

"She was wearing a cap. Maybe they're related..." Martin trailed off as he returned to being deep in thought.

As the rest of the team turned at a corner, Martin of course went straight and found himself back at the building where the well was. Well... Martin walked right into the wall.

"Ow." Martin said as he crashed then he heard voices in the building so he decide to take a peek at what was happening. What he heard was obviously a language, but it made absolutely no sense to him.

The girl, Sword, who was talking to the boy, looked ready to jump into the well, just like Kagome had.

"_I should record this so that we can translate it later._"Martin thought as he got the U-Watch to start recording.

Sword and Sota talked back and forth a bit before she removed her baseball cap. When she did Martin had a hard time trying not to gasp. Sword did have dog ears just like the boy they were looking for. "_So they are relat__ed! Ha! In your face Marvin... o__r was it Diana... Anyways in your face! Wait!! ... That means that she is a d__emon... Who knew that demons cou__l__d__ be so hot__ Right the mission... I gotta go tell the guys._" But Martin stayed right where he was.

Finally, she jumped into the well. The well had a ripple of blue light come out of it so Martin knew that the well as a portal but the girl hadn't said anything as she jumped and she wasn't alone so Martin still didn't know how to work it. Then he remembered that the others where wandering around somewhere and he had to find them.

* * *

"You did what?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. 

"I just asked Sota to track Sword down that's all." Kagome replied.

"AHHHHH!!! I told that **SHE** shouldn't get involved!"

"It's not like she's 10, Inuyasha! I mean, she isn't just going to walk right in the door!"

And at that moment, Sword, no longer wearing street clothes but a blue version of what Inuyasha was wearing, just had to walk into the room.

"Oops." Kagome whispered.

"What?! No 'Good to see you.' or maybe 'It's been to long.' or how about a 'How was your trip?' What you didn't miss me?" Swords asked, frowning a little, as she entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you cut me deeply just now." Sword said looking deeply injured.

"What are you going here?" he repeated.

"I was told that there was trouble so I thought I would drop in." Sword said.

Kagome marvelled at the fact at how the two half-demons looked so much alike even though Sword was wearing a blue kimono and she had a tail that was a white version of Kouga's.

"Kagome, some people were looking around the well and were asking around about you and Inuyasha."

"Oh no. They didn't get through did they?"

"No… How could they?"

"Thank goodness."

"Why?"

"Just trouble, that's all."

"HA! I was right! Yes! ... I mean, oh. So where are the others?"

"Sango, Miroku and Kaede are looking at something Shippo found." Kagome explained.

"And Kirara is with Sango. So where are Myoga and Shippo?"

"Don't know where Myoga is but-"

"Wait... Shippo found something? What?"

"No clue, it was just a messed up head that was talking in some weird language." Inuyasha replied.

"Hmmm... Kagome did you talk to anyone who knew about Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. There were three boys, all blondes, and one girl with brown hair."

"Did one of the boys have his hair up in a flame?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Because I met them too. The one with the flame, I think his name was Martin, tried to talk to me."

"Not good. Did he see your ears or tail?"

"Kagome, I'm not that stupid!"

"Could have fooled me." Inuyasha said as he left the room.

Sword glared at the door as Inuyasha left. "I was wearing my cap and normal clothes for your time. I just changed when I got back here."

"I know it's just that..."

"What?"

"They know about the Flesh-eating Mask too."

"WHAT?!?!?! You're kidding!"

"Wish I was."

"Hmm... Maybe I could... Huh?"

"What is it?"

Sword started glaring at the door again then she made a small growl.

"Sword, what is it?"

"You don't sense that?" Sword asked as she turned back to Kagome.

"I think so… but it's really weak."

"Hmm... It's gone now..." Sword said calming down.

"What was it?"

"I don't know... A weird sound though."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm... I guess... Like talking... but slower and more demon like... with growling... quieter too... Not words but... animal noises... Like a... a... what do you call it... a..."

"Lion? Tiger? Bear?"

"Cat... A jaguar. Or leopard."

"That's crazy."

"I told you it was weird." Sword said sitting down cross-legged.

"So about Myoga?" Sword continued

"Huh?"

"Any ideas? Like maybe he just went for a walk... jump."

"No. He disappeared right in the middle of a sentence."

"Hmm... Well... I want to see that head!" Sword face went from serious to a grin in a second flat.

"_Same old Sword.__Serious one second, childish the next._"Kagome thought as she led the way to where they had put the head.

* * *

"GUYS!! GUYS!! GUYS!! GUESS WHAT!!??" Martin explained when he found Diana, Marvin and Billy. 

"MARTIN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE NOT SPLITTING UP!" Diana exploded.

"Oh... Yeah... Well it's a good thing that I got lost!"

"If it was such a good thing, why didn't you stay lost?" Marvin asked.

Martin ignored Marvin and continued. "The girl, Sword, she has to be related to the boy and the well is a portal!"

"Here we go again." Diana mumbled.

"She was at the well with the kid, Sota, and she had 3 swords and bag and when she was about to jump she took off her hat and she had dog ears! And I got some off the conversation on my U-Watch!!" Martin finished.

"Can I see the U-Watch?" Billy asked "Maybe I can use my computer to translate! That is if the computers at the Center are still online!"

"Let's go to the hotel room and do it there where no one can see." Marvin suggested.

"Good idea. Come on!" Diana said leading the way.

* * *

"What to you desire, my dear?" The Genie asked another monster. 

"To be free! To destroy the Center and its agents!" The Bogey-Man replied.

"I release you from your prison then."

"_Hahahahahahahahaha__ My plan is working perfectly! All I had to do was __wait__ till the Center was most vulnerable and grant a monster's wish! __Hahahahahaha__! The Center __will soon be destroyed__ and we will roam freely and cause havoc! __Hahahahahahaha_" The Genie thought as she granted another wish. All she needed was a little more time to destroy M.O.M and the Center would be finished!

* * *

After Sword had seen the head, everyone returned to the rest-hut. 

"So what are we going to do about Diana, Billy, Marvin, and Martin?" Sword asked.

"Nothing, it's not like they can come through the well." Inuyasha replied.

"Still, we should find out how they found out about the mask and Inuyasha." Kagome pointed out.

"Yes, we should but Kagome couldn't find out because they are looking for her too." Miroku pointed out.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Sango said as she looked at someone.

"Yes, that could work..." Miroku agreed also looked at the same person.

"Yeah." Shippo agreed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha looked at the poor innocent person.

"I guess." Kagome agreed.

Everyone was looking at Sword who looked like a dog who had just been cornered.

"Wait! You're all kidding, please?" Sword whimpered.

"Will you all excuse us for a minute, please?" Sango asked as she and Kagome walked Sword out of the room.

"Look, you're the only one who can do this." Sango explained quietly.

"I know, I know... (Sigh) Jeez." Sword said.

"And it's not like you have to talk to them." Kagome pointed out.

Sword glared at Kagome.

"Ok... Maybe you will."

"(Exhaled deeply)... Well at least they don't know that I'm part demon... Ok! I'll do it! I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Sword said coming around slowly.

* * *

"Here we are..." Billy said, as a small green alien. 

The Center Team was back in their hotel room that the boys shared.

"Come on... Come on... Yes!" Billy said as he got into the Center's main computer. "Martin, I need your U-Watch."

Martin handed Billy his U-Watch and Billy hooked it up to his chair.

"Here we are... Here's the translated version..."

With that a hologram of Sword and Sota appeared, with Sword in her street clothes.

"I don't like this usually Inuyasha yells at me to keep out of trouble." Sword said as she readied to jump into the well.

"It wasn't Inuyasha who called. It was Kagome." Sota told her.

"Now it makes some sense. I wonder what's wrong. Well... Swords... 1,2,3... Check. Sack full of stuff to annoy my brother and my change of clothes... Check and what am I forgetting... uh... Hmm..." She said as she scratched her head. "Of course off with the cap." She removed her hat.

When she did, now Marvin, Diana and Billy all gasped.

_Okay... So Martin wasn't lying..._ Diana thought.

"See I told you they were related! Ha! In your face Marvin... or Diana... anyways in your face!" Martin exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Diana told him.

"Well... See ya, Sota. Tell your folks I said 'bye'." And with that she jumped into the well and a ripple of blue light came out of it. Then the hologram disappeared.

"So, she was a demon and the well is a portal..." Diana thought aloud.

"We should keep an eye on her..." Marvin said.

"One problem we have to find her first." Martin pointed out.

"Wait! I just remembered. As I was leaving the Center I grabbed three new U-Watches and a update chip! I gave one to M.O.M so I still have two U-Watches and a chip left!" Billy cut in happily.

"That's awesome!" Diana said.

"Here Diana... Marvin... And here is a chip for you Martin." Billy said as he handed out the gadgets.

"Sweet!! Thanks!" Martin exclaimed.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Marvin yelled.

"Thanks Billy." Diana replied.

"U-Watch activated."

"U-Watch activated."

"U-Watch upgrade."

"Let's spilt up." Martin said.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Sword asked Kagome. She was in her street clothes. 

"Yes. You're staying with my family and going to my school, okay?"

"(Sighs) Wait! I'm going to your school?!"

"Yes. You have to act like a typical 17 year-old."

"The joys of looking 17."

"So you ready to go?"

"Alrig..."

"What?"

"That noise again..."

"The jaguar or leopard?"

Sword nodded.

"Alright... (Sigh) Cannon Ball!" Sword yelled as she jumped.

* * *

The Center Team had spilt up; Marvin and Diana were together so Billy and Martin were a team. 

"Maybe we should check the well." Billy suggested.

"Good idea." Martin replied.

"Sooooooo... What do you think is behind the portal?" Billy said getting bored of the silence.

"I already said that I thought that the portal lead to the feudal era."

"Oh... Yeah... Do you think there are good demons or are they all bad?"

"I'm not sure. I originally thought that demons were all killing machines but that girl makes me wonder. What about you?"

"I'm not sure... I guess that there are good demons but also bad ones, just like there are good people and bad ones."

"I wonder what's happening at the Center."

"I can tell you!"

"Really!? What?!"

"Nothing good."

"You're nice."

"Sorry Martie but rest assured M.O.M not going down without a fight."

"Yeah, I know but... At least the Doom Gate is closed... Wait... If the Doom Gate is closed, then how is all this paranormal stuff happening?"

"I never thought of that... Maybe you had to lock it?"

"Or there was another gate!"

"I hope not but at least the Center still has the technology to fight all the monsters."

"I guess..."

* * *

"I don't think so!" M.O.M said as she blasted some monster away from the Center's main computer. 

The thing about monsters-THEY ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK!!! They make the most annoying wishes! Like this one monster, he just had to wish for a karaoke machine and he could NOT, I repeat, could NOT sing. So he was driving all the agents up the wall. Another made a wish to be invincible. So, of course, he was one of the monsters tearing up the computer. What a way to kill a party. Luckily, the karaoke monster was soooooo bad, that he was annoying the invincible dude. Then a fight broke out with all the monsters trying to kill the karaoke dude so the Center's agents had time to rest.

"Everyone to the safe house!" yelled M.O.M

"But what about the computer?" asked an agent

"I've got it all on a backup disc, now come on!" M.O.M replied

* * *

"Shouldn't we be hiding?" Billy asked Martin 

"Hmmm… good point… QUICK! Use these newspapers that I cut eye holes out of!"

Then Billy took out some sort of alien cutting device and made a mouth hole.

"Huh?" Said Martin with disbelief.

"Eating!"

"But then she will know that we are here!"

"Since when do people sit inside a private building with a well and read newspapers?"

"Shhh! I think she is coming!" Said Martin watching the well glow blue through his newspaper.

* * *

After Sword had jumped into the well, she got out, immediately turning around to find her backpack which she had dropped, but put it on thinking, "_I can't believe that I let Sango and Kagome talk me into this._" 

Then she heard a beeping, then a voice saying 'Mom, not now!'

She turned around, sword at ready position, and noticed for the first time that there were people reading newspapers. She thought, "_Since when do newspapers have eye and mouth holes?_"

One took down the newspaper, smiled at Sword and said:

"Hey, is it just me, or are we destined to be married?"

Then Sword tried to back away. But fell back first into the well.

* * *

"Martin, we were supposed to question her, not scare her." Billy commented 

"Billy, she will be back. She digs me! I can sense it."

* * *

"Do you think she can pull it off?" Sango asked Kagome 

"Yeah, I have faith in her…. Well…. Hmm…no. Not really. Inuyasha has a point about her. She does act like a little kid."

"Then how is she going to find out about them without them finding out about us?"

"Hmm. She will figure something out."

Then it the background a thud was heard, followed by an "ow."

Kagome and Sango quickly ran back to the well to see Sword staring up at the sky on her back.

"SWORD! I thought you left!" said Kagome. Sango, on the other hand, had a smile on her face.

"Well, I thought so too. Extra! Extra! Read all about it. That guy…. Ummm… Martin? Yeah. Him… He has a crush on me!" Sword said pulling herself out of the well.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" yelled Sango, trying not to laugh.

Kagome, who tried not to laugh at Sango's outburst, asked: "Knew what?"

"That some guy liked you, Sword. That's why you keep going back to Kagome's time! You have a boyfriend! It all makes sense now!"

"NO!! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!! I-JUST-CLIMBED-OUT-OF-THE-WELL-HEARD-A-NOISE-TURNED-AROUND-SAW-TWO-GUYS-READING-NEWPAPERS-THAT-HAD-MOUTH-AND-EYE-HOLES-MARTIN-PUT-HIS-PAPER-DOWN-AND-SAID-SOMETHING-ABOUT-GETTING-MARRIED!" Sword finished panting heavily as she had been killing a tree with her sword as she ranted.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked

"This is perfect!" Kagome said.

"It! … It is?" Sword asked.

"What's perfect?" asked Inuyasha who was still clueless

"Yes! You can flirt the answers from him!" Sango said, catching on.

"My sister has to flirt with who?"

"But… but… but… but… but… AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I don't want/know how to flirt!"

"Inuyasha please leave. We'll teach you." Kagome said.

"Oh no…" Sword said as her face paled.

"Fine. Sheesh." Inuyasha said, leaving to go hide up in a tree again.

"I'll show you!" said Sango, calling Miroku over.

Sango then went up to Miroku and flirted. Then she started to come back, noticing that Miroku was following her, took out her Hiraikotsu, threatening to use it on him, thus, dumping him.

"Ok, that's a bad example." Said Kagome, Sword just looked confused and scared. "Stay here guys, I have to talk to Kaede."

Now with Kaede, Kagome asked:

"Do you know where Kouga is? I need him."

"Funny ye should ask, yes, I do. Does Inuyasha know about this 'need' for Kouga?" Kaede replied.

"He doesn't need to know. So where is Kouga anywa…. Aww." Started Kagome, noticing that Inuyasha was in the tree beside her

"Wow. Ye fell right into that one, good luck." Said Kaede as she walked away.

"Inuyasha, please come down?" said Kagome in a sweet/whiney voice that most boys couldn't resist… but Inuyasha wasn't most boys.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha said coldly

"Inuyasha, if you don't come down, I'll have to get Kouga by myself… unless you volunteer."

"You are teaching Sword how to get guys. I don't want any part of this."

"Ok! I'll go get Kouga and flirt with him… Bye Inuyasha…Forever" Said Kagome trying to be dramatic by whispering the last word.

Inuyasha pondered this, and weighed his options, along with the outcome of some of these options. Finally he jumped down from the tree, landed in front of Kagome and said:

"Fine."

"Oh! You are going to help me find Kouga?"

"No! I'm volunteering. Happy?"

"Hah! I mean…ok."

* * *

"Hmm. Kagome is taking a long… wait! I can hear a conversation. HAHAHA! It's Inuyasha and Kagome!" said Sword 

"Can you do something so both of us can hear it?" asked Sango

"Umm no. But I can do a pretty good imitation. Right now Kagome is saying something like… 'I'll have to get Kouga by myself… unless you volunteer…' Who is Kouga again?"

"Hah! That's never going to happen." Said Sango.

"You didn't answer my question and you never know with Inuyasha. He has a major ego… Now he is saying how he doesn't want to help teach my how to pick up guys! GO INUYASHA! Now Kagome said she is leaving him forever. Okay so Inuyasha stopped talking I think he is sulking… or considering Kagome offer… NO! DON'T GIVE IN TO KAGOME! … Oh great, he gave in. CURSE YOU INUYASHA… I MEAN KAGOME!!"

"Hahahaha!" said Sango, practically rolling on the floor.

"SHHH! Now Kagome is telling Inuyasha what to do… Ooh, bad move. Oh! Wow! He didn't do anything and he actually said I was pretty in so many words… and then Inuyasha asked Kagome…Oh My. Inuyasha said, direct quote 'So do you like, love Kouga or something?' You can practically hear Kagome blushing. Wow! A guy talking about feelings and how pretty his sister is. I wonder what Inuyasha had for breakfast… It can't be good for him." Said Sword falling on the ground in hysterical laughter.

* * *

From Inuyasha and Kagome's point of view. 

"So Inuyasha you just have to stand there and look pretty."

"So I have to look like my sister?"

"Umm… Yeah."

"MAH!"

"Anyways…"

"Kagome… do you like, love Kouga or something?"

Kagome blushed a little and replied carefully:

"Since when do you talk about your feel…oh my."

"Who said we were talking about me? I was just asking you… "

"Inuyasha… You have a sensitive nose, right?

"Yeah."

"Well, does Sword have sensitive HEARING?"

"Umm… Oh no."

"That would explain the rolling on the ground scenario."

"Yeah, I guess it would."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclmaier: We so don't own it that we can't even spell dislcmaier right. (The mess up was on purpose!)_

* * *

"AGENT MYSTERY! PICK UP RIGHT NOW!" M.O.M practically screamed at her poor innocent U-Watch 

"Sorry! You called at a really bad time. Sword just popped out of the well and fell back in." Martin replied.

"Which mission are you on again?"

"The one with… wait… M.O.M, when was my last U-Watch upgrade?"

"Never…?"

"Hmm… What did you get Billy for his last Birthday?"

"The little chair that he flies around on…"

"YOU ARE THE GENIE! Aw jeeze, you are tracking me aren't you?"

"I never thought about that, but now that you mention it…"

"Off stupid watch!" said Martin hitting his U-Watch.

"Martin, the off button is here." Said Billy pushing a button.

"Oh… I knew that! I was just testing you. Oh no! I've gotta warn Diana."

Line

"Marvin, don't you think we should go back and check in on Martin and Billy?" said Diana

"No! I can't give Martin the satisfaction of knowing that we didn't find anything." Marvin responded

Just then, Diana's U-Watch beeped

"Hello?" Diana asked

"Hi Diana. It's Marvin… I mean Martin." Said Martin

"Hi Genie. I'm going to hang up now. Byee!" said Diana

Then her U-Watch beeped again, and it was Martin

"Genie, I hung up for a reason!"

"Di, it's me! Martin! The genie is trying to find us! Whatever you do, don't talk to it!"

"How do I know that you aren't the Genie I just hung up on…or the chameleon?"

"Umm… We are in front of the well, and my U-watch still has the Sword conversation. Here, I'll send it to you." Said Martin who just started sending the hologram

"No need Martin, I know you will want it for your shrine."

"WHAT SHRINE!?" Yelled both Martin and Marvin at the same time.

"I've gotta go. Meet you at the well in 20 minutes."

"But she disappeared like 10 minutes ago."

"Who?"

"Bad… phhh… connection… phhh… can't… phhh… hear… phhh… you… phhhh… bye!"

Then the hologram disappeared, and Diana and Marvin went for lunch before searching again.

Line

"Ok Sword. Now watch Kagome flirt with Inuyasha." Said Sango

Now Kagome was walking up to Inuyasha, winked at him and said, "Hello Handsome. You come here often?"

"I live here" said Inuyasha, who was now staring at the sky, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok! Any questions?" asked Kagome

Sword put her hand up and started waving it around, while jumping up and down while yelling "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

"Uh…Sword?" said Kagome

"How do you get info from a guy who plays hard to get?" Asked Sword

"Where did you learn the hard to get part?" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, poor, stupid Inuyasha. You learn these things in the future."

Inuyasha growled.

"Well, if the guy plays hard to get, you turn on the charm. No Sword, not the 'I'll gut you with my sword' charm." Said Sango

"Then what other charm is there?" asked Sword.

"Flirty charm. You can't really explain it."

"Ok…I have another question."

At this Inuyasha looked worried.

"Yes Sword?" said Kagome

"Well, what do you do if the guy flirts back?"

Sword laughed at the look on her brother's face. It was a cross between utter fear and a death glare.

"I'll show you. Inuyasha, come on!" said Kagome

"No!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you volunteered. Please!!!!!!"

"Kagome, No! Read my lips. N-O!"

Then Sword pushed Kagome out of the way and did her best puppy dog pout.

"Ugh! Fine!" said Inuyasha.

"Ok, Inuyasha, go lean on that tree" said Kagome

"Ugh!" said Inuyasha heading toward the tree, with Kagome following right behind him.

Inuyasha put his hand on the tree and Kagome leaned on the tree, up against his arm. He said something along the lines of: "I can't think of anything!"

"Pretend Sango and Sword aren't there and say what you feel." Kagome said.

"Oh boy! This is going to be a disaster." Said Sword.

The next words that came out of Inuyasha's mouth were muffled by the tree cracking. Before they knew what was happening, Kagome was on top of Inuyasha who was on top of the tree on the ground.

"Oops." said Sword.

"Did you plan that?" asked Sango

"No…I was just ranting. I know now that if a guy fails miserably at flirting, push him into a tree." Said Sword.

"Are you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked Sword, helping Kagome get up.

"Sure. Whatever. What's the worst that could happen? Wait! What do I say?" asked Sword.

"Say whatever comes to mind. Something flattering. You can never go wrong with 'Hi cutie'." Said Sango

"Actually, yes you can. You can scare the person." said Inuyasha

"I'll keep that in mind, bye!" said Sword jumping into the well.

Line

"Martie, she has been gone for half an hour, and Marvin and Diana are due back soon." Said Billy

"Billy, go get some food." Said Martin

As Billy left, Diana and Marvin were about 2 minutes away from the well. All of a sudden, there was a blue light from the well, and Sword jumped out. She looked at Martin slightly scared, and exhaled deeply and said:

"**Hi cutie.**** Do you come to Kagome's house often…****NonoNO****! I mean do you come here often!"**

"Umm…Hi. I came here to see a piece of heaven, and my my, heaven looks fine." Said Martin, grinning like a madman, pretending to know what she had just said.

_"__Oh great, he took the bait. Umm, cheesy pick up line…umm…Wait! I never said I would talk in English. Hmmm! Kagome did say to say what comes to mind. __Hahahaha__"_ Sword thought as a grin creeped onto her face.

**"****My my!**** When was your last bath? You need one BADLY! ****P.U****!"**

"Aww… you're just saying that."

"**No! I am just saying what comes to mind. ****Phuu****! I can smell you from here!"**

"Please. Do you speak English?"

"**Yes you idiot! Why, I'm just saying this in Japanese to annoy you! Newsflash! I can't date morons!!! ****Hahahahah****! This is ****sooo**** much ****fun,**** and you don't even know what I'm saying!"**

"Hold on! Let me put on my translator!"

(A/N: translated!)

"Transahookie? Huh?"

"Translator!"

"So you understand me now?"

"Yea!"

"Turn off your watch and I'll speak English!"

"You speak English?"

"Yeah! Turn it off! I have traveled the world! You kinda need to know a few languages."

"So what were you saying when you were speaking Japanese?" Said Martin

"Not a lot… Just some cheesy pick-up lines that I got off the Internet!" responded Sword

"Hey, you don't wanna hang with that loser, do you?" Said a new voice as another boy appeared in the building with the well, it was Marvin.

"Back off, I saw her first." Said Martin, as if Sword wasn't even there

Sword looked at the two idiots fighting and thought: "_There is no way I'm going through with this. I'm going back to the feudal era._" Sword walked towards the well and jumped in. She was back in the Feudal era and just looked around, noticing her brother noticing her.

"I thought you left!" said Inuyasha

"No… I can't leave without giving my big brother a big huggle!"

"Go hug Sesshomaru."

"But Inny, it's huggle!"

"It's still the same thing."

"No it's not!"

"Sword!" yelled another voice.

"What Miroku?"

"Can't I say hi to my favourite half demon?"

Miroku hugged her and did his perverted thing. She stayed calm, and said:

"Miroku, I suggest you move that hand if you want to keep it."

"Ok-ok." said Miroku backing away

"Now… where did Inny get off to?"

Sword listened for her brother's footsteps. It wasn't hard to track him, since he was stomping and grumbling. Inuyasha had retreated up in his tree. Sword climbed the tree, trying to be her quietest, and managed to get onto a limb right above her brother without him noticing. Inuyasha was still grumbling… Funny, the names 'Sword' and 'Inny' came up a lot.

Just before she was about to carry out her master plan, she heard him mumbling:

"At least she doesn't remember the name she called me when I was six."

_"__Nooo__ What was that name…__ummm__… __INNI__WINNI__PUDDIN__ AND __POO__! No… note to self: must remember that one. Umm…OH! __Pinky__Nooo__… it was… AH!__"_ Sword thought before she dropped down in front of Inuyasha and said: "Hi Binkey."

This startled Inuyasha so much that he fell off the limb, taking Sword with him.

"OW! Get off me! SWORD!"

"You're the one who took me down with you. If you had any sense, you would have grabbed the tree."

Inuyasha just blew up and stomped away again.

In Swords head: Sword's Mom **Inuyasha **_Sword_

Sword, what do you say for breaking Inuyasha's sword?

_Sorry Mommy_

Say it to Inuyasha

_Can't I just say it to you, and you can tell him?_

No.

_Sorry Binkey_

**_Fine._**

Now hug and make up!

**_NO!_****_ –_ Both the kids yelled as they ran up into different trees.**

Sword heaved a big sigh and went to find Inuyasha. When she found him she said. "I'm sorry."

He replied with a "Fine."

Sword hopped up and sat across from Inuyasha on the branch.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Mmhmm. Is it a girl? Kikyo or Kagome?"

"Neither. Who said it was a girl?"

"It doesn't matter. So… Nice weather huh?" asked Sword, at a loss of words

"I guess… How's the boy issue going?"

"Abort! Abort! Abort at all costs!"

"Heh. That bad eh?"

"No, you think? When I met him he tried to talk to me…"

"So, isn't that the point?"

"The second time, he asked me 'Is it just me, or are we destined to be married!?' MA!"

"Ouch. Does this guy have mental problems?"

"Yeah… wait… was that… HEY! Well, and then he had this transhookie thingamagigie meaning that he could understand everything I was saying in Japanese!" Right then, Sword heard footsteps entering the clearing. She knew right away whose footsteps they were, since everyone walked differently. Or maybe it was because the person let out a big sigh and whispered:

"Why does he have to be such a hothead? Well, I hope Sword is getting somewhere on her mission."

Sword got an evil thought which she hid from Inuyasha by masking it with a genuine look of concern and asked him, "What's the matter Inuyasha, and don't tell me nothing or that it's not a girl! I know it is!"

"How?"

"Inuyasha, I'm your sister… and I'm a girl. We girls can sense things like this."

"Fine. It's stupid Kagome and her stupid…"

As Inuyasha said that, Sword heard the footsteps leaving the clearing.

"Curse you Kagome! I practically set that up for you! Oh well, may as well carry on. Blackmail material is blackmail material." Sword thought. "Say no more. We both know that you don't think Kagome is stupid." Sword continued.

"I don't get it…why can't I just…"

"What'd she ask of you this time?"

"Nothing!"

_"UGH! Hmmm. If he won't tell me, I'll find out by myself. I shall…" _Sword thought as she went into a deep concentration.

Inuyasha saw the beginning scene from the fight with Kagome in his head, then looked at Sword, striking her on the head between her ears, forcing her to lose balance, and almost crash into the ground. She caught a low branch and climbed back up, saying, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Sword, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Oh yeah… that's why I stopped doing that… oops! So what'd you guys fight about this time?"

"Stuff. Ugh."

"You guys got into another fight. Ahh!"

"It's just hard not to fight with her!"

"It's because you love her Inny. Get that through your thick skull."

"But…"

"NO! You know you like her… MORE then just like her… so just…. Tell her that!"

"She probably won't listen to me anyway."

"You guys got in another fight! Oh my. You are such idiots…"

"HEY!"

"In love idiot! In love!"

"Who said anything about love?"

"BINKY! THE WORLD KNOWS! The only ones who **don't **know are you and Kagome! So just tell me what the flip you guys were fighting about!" said Sword, nearly falling off the tree in her frustration.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT, ALREADY!"

Flashback! Reaches for popcorn

Inuyasha was wandering aimlessly, when he picked up Kouga's scent. He followed it to the tree of ages, and who just had to be under it? Why Kagome and Kouga, of course and what were they talking about? Inuyasha had no idea all he knew was that Kagome was talking to the "mangy wolf." Inuyasha jumped into the tree to listen in, when he was in position he heard Kagome say:

"I love you Kouga."

Back in reality

"Hang on I've gotta go get some popcorn, it sounds like a looooong story." Sword said as she ran and jumped into the well. When she appeared on the other side she noted the boys (Martin and Marvin) were still fighting.

"She likes me better!" Marvin was now yelling.

"No way! She likes me better!" Martin yelled back.

"Yeah way!"

"No way!"

Etc, etc. Neither of the boys noticed Sword passing them, going into the house, making popcorn, coming back and re-jumping into the well, while still an undisguised half-demon.

Back with Inuyasha:

"Ok! I'm back… by the way… I doubt Kagome actually said that." Sword said as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

"She practically did…"

"What did she really do?" Sword asked through a mouth full of popcorn.

"She gave him some of my favourite ninja food." Inuyasha replied reluctantly.

"You mean the onion thing, I think."

"No the omelette."

"But you said…"

"Anyways… back to the story…"

Flashback everyone eats popcorn

Kouga left with the omelette and Inuyasha jumped down in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, sounding surprised and not noticing the look on Inuyasha's face, it was the same as the one he gave Sword during the important 'lesson'.

"What was that all about?" asked a very angry Inuyasha

"What? He was hungry from his journey. I gave him some food. Besides, I thought you didn't like my omelettes." Said Kagome sounding bitter and hurt in the last sentence

"Do you have to flirt with every guy you see?"

"I do not!"

"Hojo, Kouga, I bet you even flirted with those guys who are looking for us!"

"What about Kikyo?"

"Only one person! Where as you have…" said Inuyasha, noticing Kagome using the look that is usually followed by a sit. He didn't care. He got sat, and Kagome went off crying.

"Good job champ." Said Sword sarcastically, breaking the silence back in reality.

"Ahh!"

There was a long silence. Sword broke it saying, "You know, we act more cat than dog."

"I've always wondered about that."

" Yeah. Oh yeah… HERE IS YOUR HUGGLE!"

Sword grabbed Inuyasha before he could jump.

"We were having a moment, and you just ruined it. I hope you're happy." Said Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

"Extremely. Now I have to go find a good friend of mine! Bye bye!"

"Who?" said Inuyasha, paling at the thought that it might be Kagome.

* * *

"Comon guys! She's gone. We will come back tomorrow!" Said Diana 

"Tomorrow is a school day! She will be at school." Martin said, actually making sense.

"We will go to the school tomorrow then. Let's go back to the hotel before the Siren gets us!" said Diana

"She might not go to school!" Marvin Commented

"AHHH!" said Diana, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Isn't the Siren at the hotel?" said Billy!

"BOYS! MAKING! SENSE! AHHH!" said Diana, heading back to the hotel for a good rest, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Billy went with her, and after a few minutes, the boys heard a rustling noise, got scared, and chased after Billy and Diana.

* * *

**A****/N: Another 2 chapters revamped.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sword!!! And the plot __I wrote._

**A/N: You all thought that this was not going in the redo… well you were wrong. ****MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Spidey-**** -Gives WT a weird look- We need this chapter in here, or nothing else makes sense!**

**WT- Still laughing.**

* * *

Silence… Such an odd word… it has no meaning… Nothing ever silent… the dead talk to the living through history. The word has no meaning, nothing is ever completely silent. Can you stop your heart from beating? Or can you stop the smallest life from moving? Silence has no meaning but yet we still say:

"The terrible, unfillable silence of the dead… The silence had become solid, an intense unliving presence pressed all around him. He barely breathed so not to break it." –The Scarab by Catherine Fisher

No words could describe the silence in the safe house better than what Catherine Fisher wrote except for the fact that no one had died but it was true that all the people in the safe house were just as afraid. The monsters had stopped their destructive raging. All the agents were all thinking the same thing:

_"__I'm going to die… This is the end… The monsters will come from the ceiling any moment now… I'm dying… The silence it's madding… I'm going to die… I can't die… What's happening? ... The silence… Where are the monsters?! ... I'm going to die.__"_

Everyone was thinking it except for M.O.M and Java.

Finally Java broke the silence, "What happening?" he asked M.O.M

All the agents, M.O.M included, flinched as if waiting for the scattering of themselves.

M.O.M signalled for Java to remain quiet, she was sure that she heard something on the roof of the safe house. Everyone was once again silent; the only sound that was heard was breathing and the staticy sound that is always heard in silence.

This lasted for a minute then M.O.M turned on her gun and let it charge, the other Center agents followed her lead except for Java who sat listening and waiting.

They didn't have to wait very long; a faint tapping noise was heard just above the level of hearing but only just and Java heard it.

He looked up at the ceiling and M.O.M followed his gaze with her gun and took careful aim. Again the agents followed their leader's example; she was their general, in failure and success, in defeat or victory. Their only hope and without her, they would be lost. Unfortunately, the monsters seemed to know that as well. When the monsters first escaped the first thing they asked was: "Where is M.O.M?" She was their enemy and they would kill her and destroy the Center if it was the last thing they did.

Time passed, seconds turned to minutes, no one spoke, they didn't even dare to move; they were too terrified. The only sounds were the guns charging and slow panicky breathing.

M.O.M moved from her spot and the agents still aimed at the ceiling, if an attack was coming it would be from the ceiling. They understood that M.O.M was going to look outside for the enemy and they had to be prepared to shoot at any moment.

She was now at the hatch to the safe house. It opened upward so that if person opening it was shot the door would fall close right away. She turned the latch slowly so not to make any unnecessary sound. When it was slightly opened, she peeked out. She no monsters, only the ruins of the best paranormal investigator center in the known universe. She opened the latch some more to look around more fully and still nothing shot at her or made a noise. Gun at the ready, she took some baby steps out of the safe house and continued to look for the enemy. Nothing, the silence was madding, it was like it would suffocate her but she tried to get a hold on herself.

_Don't panic! Don't panic! Listen there is nothing here to hurt you. Don't panic! You're M.O.M. You have been in worst spots then this. You're not alone. The monsters don't stand a chance! Don't panic! Don't panic!_ M.O.M thought as she continued to look around. Once she thought she saw a body but it was just her imagination, no one had died.

The others had come up from the safe house as well. All were quiet and looking around for the monsters. They too were afraid of breaking the silence.

Finally M.O.M couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Alright…" She said quietly then when nothing happened she spoke louder, "Alright, let's spilt up. We have to investigate all the damage in all sectors."

All were silent and M.O.M went about splitting the agents into groups. She told all the groups that they were to stay together unless it was an emergency. Then a two agent would run for help, a boy and a girl because no one knew if the Siren was flying around.

Soon all the groups were on their ways, M.O.M and group Alpha went to her office to see if any of the computers were online.

* * *

"This is weird." A girl human agent, 19, in group Delta, said to the nearest agent which happened to be her brother, age 20.

"What?"

"The U-watch is going haywire." She said as the watch started to glow blue and sparks of electric started to jump from it.

"Take watch off!" the Java, leader of the group, yelled.

"I… I can't!" The girl yelled, her eyes widening in fear.

Now her brother was helping her.

"It's not going to come off!" He told Java.

Now Java had come over and was trying to help but the watch was not going to come off.

He turned another agent and said:

"Need knife."

The agent turned on their U-Watch, got the I-Cutter and handed it to Java. Java tried to cut the watch off but it remained unharmed by the I-Cutter. Then the watch started to glow even more brightly and went the light died down the watch had disappeared. The girl seemed to be weakened greatly by the watch and looked out at the world with hollow eyes.

"Sis? Sis?" The brother asked shaking her a bit, her uniform was turning red in the back.

"No good." Java said.

"Let me see her!" a female alien walked up. She looked human but her eyes were completely purple, she had antennas and her skin was purple. (Remember the chick from the episode where Diana made Martin bet not to flirt for a whole week "Nightmare of the Coven" that's her.)

The alien looked into the girl's eyes for a long time then turned to the girl's brother.

"Her spirit has been taken."

"You mean she is-?" The boys asked, his eyes starting to tear.

The alien nodded.

* * *

M.O.M's office was a disaster. The desk was over turned, the pictures ripped to bits and the computer in the desk was fried.

"Well… I can't say I'm surprised." M.O.M said when she saw the damage.

"Of course not, you are too smart for that… In fact you are too smart for your job. We both know that you wanted to do something different with your life but you never got the chance." A voice whispered from behind M.O.M. She turned round and came face to face with a floating green vapour that was slowly forming a face of the old face of the-

"Genie! What do you want?!" M.O.M yelled as she ready to shoot the vapour.

"To help everyone grant their wishes." The genie said simply, "I want to help you, even if it was your best agent who imprisoned me."

"Well then… Grant this!" M.O.M yelled as she shot at the genie.

"Wrong move, M.O.M." The genie said. Then the green mist thickened and M.O.M realized that she had entered the room with all of team Alpha but when she turned around she only saw the genie.

"Where is my team?!" M.O.M yelled to the mist.

"You will see the destruction of your team." The genie's voice floated out of mist.

Then, in front of M.O.M, the mist started to glow blue and she saw the rest of the group in a white room with no doors or windows.

"Where are we?" One of the alien agents asked, its usually yellow skin turning a blood red. Then he fell down, twitching horribly.

"What's happening to it?" a girl human asked before she too fell down, her white uniform was becoming red in the back.

"We have to get out of here!" Another agent yelled before he too fell down and started gasping.

Whatever was killing the agents… It was fast, quiet and invisible.

"I wish that the killing would stop and that the agents would get out!" M.O.M yelled to the mist that was closing in faster and faster.

The scene in the blue light changed, now the agents were in back in M.O.M's office, all unharmed but if they were there… Where was M.O.M?

"What do you want?" the genie asked again.

"I think the proper question is not what I want… But what I plan to do!" M.O.M yelled as she again blasted the mist.

"You have to do better then that!" The genie mocked.

M.O.M continued to blast into the mist but all her blasts where lost in the haze.

Then the green mist became white and smoky.

"What's…Happening?" M.O.M asked through coughs.

"The Center's destruction." The genie's voice said.

Everything went dark and then M.O.M felt cold and horrible, as if she would never be happy again, as if all hope was gone from her body. She heard things, voices saying:

"You have no hope… Why try? … Why live? … It will all be over soon."

And then the memories returned, the memories that she kept out of her head at all costs. M.O.M felt her body fall to the ground, like the Center, her defences were gone. It was over, the monsters and chaos had won. M.O.M was beaten, her life would end here and she knew what would end it. She couldn't see it but she knew… Then a cold presence was making her look upwards… it was over.

Two spirits left their bodies and people behind that day and now the people left behind were going to fight a take down the monsters at all costs.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: ****Ok… please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sword was jumping from tree to tree, making her way to Kaede's village when a thought hit her. _"__I kinda make that sound like I was going to go see Kagome, didn't I… Oh well, let Inuyasha worry. Who knows… maybe they will finally hook __up!__"_

She got to Kaede's hut and knocked on the wood. Kaede did the normal "Who is it?" 's and after a few minutes, Sword was comfy on Kaede's floor eating something that was handed to her, though she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"So, what seems to be your problem Sword?" Asked Kaede.

Sword, who had discovered she liked the little things that Kaede given her, had to swallow before saying anything.

"Well, I'm sorta on a mission… what do you do if a guy likes you but you hate him… what if there are 2 guys… and they are both nut jobs…" Sword started rambling while Kaede stayed silent. "…So… HELP!" After Sword finished rambling, Kaede remained silent.

"Kaede?" Sword asked, looking at the totally shaking Kaede. "Oh my… Kaede… did I kill you… oh no! I KILLED HER!" Sword looked genuinely worried. Then, without notice, Kaede burst out laughing.

"Kaede… have you gone insane?" Sword asked, sounding worried.

Kaede had finally stopped laughing and started talking. "I'm sorry Sword, but it's just hard imagining that a guy would like ye… 2 guys… No offence, but you are just immature and just a little too much like your brother."

"HEY! I think I resent that. So about my problem, my mission is to find out information on these guys because they are after Kagome and Inuyasha…"

"Well, I think ye have to go through with this."

"WHAT!!??!!?? KAEDE! But… But… but… I don't like your logic. I am going to go now. Must…find…better…answer…" Sword said, jumping out of the door. She jumped on the treetops again. She would jump and stop… listen… jump, stop… listen. Finally, she heard a loud:

"WAIT FOR ME MY LORD!" and immediately thought: _Jaken. I must be close_ and then fell through the treetops and landed on something somewhat soft.

_"__Owww…Darn Jaken!__ Made me lose my concentration… what'd I fall on?__"_

Sword then sat up and saw what she had landed on. A goofy grin had crossed her face and she pulled out a cheesy peace sign with her fingers. "Sup Jaken?" she asked

"What are you talking about half-breed?" Jaken asked

"Y'know, what's up? What's new? What's shaking?" Jaken still looked utterly confused. "Ok, let's try this. What is it that you find yourself doing right now?" Sword simplified.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased to see you, you filthy half-breed! I mean…"Jaken managed to say before getting pounded in the head twice by Sword.

"I'm cleaner than you, and the 1st hit was for knocking off my concentration and the 2nd was for calling me a half-breed. I am SWORD. Got it stupid? And by the way, if you think that Fluffy will be unhappy to see me, you don't know Fluffy very well."

"Ow, Ow and Fluffy?"

"Yes! Fluffy! Now, I shall leave you to go find Fluffy, and I hear the welcoming committee coming now" Sword stated, sounding superior and hearing Rin yelling 'MASTER JAKEN' and coming towards them.

_"__The kid knows Jaken… she must be one of Fluffy's followers…poor kid. Anyways, Fluffy must be close.__"_

Rin came up to the area near Jaken and Sword. Sword was standing right beside the injured drama king, Jaken. Sword slowly turned around, but Rin looked afraid and backed off yelling "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Sword looked at Jaken. "Who's the kid?" No answer. Jaken had lost consciousness. Sword kicked him lightly.

"A lot of use you are. I don't see why Fluffy lets you hang around him." Sword started saying to the unconscious body. Finally, Sesshomaru showed up and addressed Sword.

"What are you doing here you filthy half-breed?"

"Took you long enough. You have no idea how boring this guy is." Sword said pointing to Jaken.

"I have an idea." Fluffy said.

There was a silence, and Rin looked very nervous behind Sesshomaru. Finally, Sword broke the silence

"Fluffy, there's nobody in this area except for the little girl behind… there's a human girl right behind you… you know that… right?" Sword started

"Yes, I am aware," Sesshomaru said to Sword before turning around and saying to Rin, "Tend to Jaken."

"Right away, my Lord." Rin said, running towards Jaken, carefully avoiding Sword.

"You are travelling with a human girl…. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FLUFFY!?" Sword yelled, obviously confused.

"That is none of your concern."

"So you admit that you aren't Fluffy."

"I am not Fluffy, I am Sesshomaru."

"Well then, I have to go find Fluffy Sesshomaru." Sword said walking away, "Because I am in desperate need of his wisdom."

Sword got to about the end of the clearing before Sesshomaru said:

"What do you need to know?"

Sword hurried back to Sesshomaru and started ranting about her problem, when she had finished, Sesshomaru was looking totally confused.

_"__Wow… is confusion an emotion?__"_Sword thought

_"__What is that kid talking about?__"_Sesshomaru asked himself

"So… how do I get information out of these guys, who I might add are as stupid as Inuyasha and Jaken put together, without actually hooking up with one of them?" Sword asked, adding the last part so she didn't get the same answer as Kaede.

"What does 'hook up' mean?" Rin asked, walking away from Jaken, who now had bandages on his head.

"Dating." Sword answered, "So Fluffy what can I do?!?"

"Maybe you could just pretend to date one of them and get information out of the jealous one." Rin suggested.

"Hmmm… That is a good idea… You sure have a smart kid traveling with you, Fluffy."

"My name isn't Fluffy, Kagami." Sesshomaru said, again.

"MY NAME IS SWORD!! NOT KAGAMI! GOT IT FLUFFY???!" Sword screamed. She soon calmed herself down and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Fine, Sesshy, you were no help at all," Sword said, turning to Rin and bowing, "But you were very helpful! Thank you and here is some advice, if you aren't afraid of Fluffy over there. You have no reason to be afraid of me, got it?"

Rin smiled faintly, nodded, and ran behind Sesshomaru.

Then Jaken awoke and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HALF-BREED!?"

Sword looked at Fluffy, who nodded, then turned to Rin and said, "You can't hold this against me, he asked for it." before throwing a medium sized rock at Jaken's head, who again passed out.

"Byee FLUFFY!" Sword yelled as she ran around Sesshomaru 3 times and quickly left. Sesshomaru instinctively looked at his swords, to notice that the Tokijin was missing.

"KAGAMI! BRING ME MY SWORD BACK!" Sesshomaru yelled. A few seconds later, you could barely see Sword's blue kimono.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!"

"Sorry," she said starting to walk away, "I can't hear you over the fluffy thing on my shoulder!"

Sesshomaru looked at his shoulder to notice that his fluffy thing was gone. He then turned into a ball of light, caught up to Sword and said:

"Give it back."

"What back?"

"You know what…"

"The fluffy?"

"Yes and my sword!"

"Awww, I didn't know you cared so much!" Sword said, hugging her older brother.

"The Tokijin Kag…"

"LALALALALA! MY NAME IS SWORD! HUMPH! HERE IS THE TOKIJIN! MEANY!" Sword said, leaving the Tokijin and the fluffy behind. Sesshomaru then got Rin to put Jaken on Ah-un and carried on with his quest to kill Naraku.

2 hours later

It was mid-afternoon now. Sword stopped jumping only to realize, _"__Man I am soooo lost!__"_ Sword wandered until she came across a small village. _"__Why does this place seem so familiar?__"_

* * *

"Ok, explain to me again why we are staying at this cheap motel when we had a room already booked in probably the most luxurious hotel in Tokyo?" asked Marvin.

_"__Wow Martin is right; he is a rookie__."_Diana thought.

"Because the Siren is there, Marvin." Billy replied in a -you're-not-very-bright voice.

"Well, where is Martin?" Marvin asked, noticing the look of utter disbelief on Diana's face and deciding to change the subject to Martin.

"I think he said he was getting lunch, but it is already 3:00." Diana said, sounding a bit worried. Just then, Martin strolled in, carrying a big and heavy looking shopping bag.

"Where have you been?!" Diana asked

"Geez, can't a guy go shopping without an interrogation?" Martin said as he put his bag down beside his bed.

Diana glanced over at his bag. The curiosity was killing her. What was in that bag? Martin was talking to Billy about The Center, when Marvin asked:

"Did you bring back ANY food? Dude! I'm starving here and you go on a shopping spree!"

"I'm hungry too. Just suck it up!" Martin replied

"Why don't you just go and bring us a pizza… wait… can you buy pizza in Tokyo? If not, bring sushi… Yummmm… sushi!" Billy, who was obviously light-headed from hunger, said.

"Hmm, OK!" Both boys exclaimed

As they walked down the hallway, you could faintly hear "I bet I can find one faster!", "No way", "Yeah way!" Etc.

"So, Billy," Diana said coyly ", what do you think is in Martin's bag?"

"Umm, comic books?" He guessed

"Ha! In Japan? My bet is that it is a kiss up gift for that demon girl."

"But isn't it kinda dangerous to get that close to a demon. I mean, she could kill him."

"Believe me Billy, if Martin goes out with her, she's the one in danger."

"Of what?"

"Becoming insane."

There was a short silence, then Billy and Diana both dived for the bag.

"WHAT! These are all just dictionaries!" Billy exclaimed

"And these here are 'Japanese for Idiots'. Wow that fits Martin…" Diana said.

"Do you think…?"

"That he is using these to impress the demon girl? Yeah, probably."

"Do you think he can actually learn Japanese?" Billy asked

"Not a chance."

Suddenly they heard a key in the lock to their door! They both quickly put the books back into Martin's bag and sat innocently on their beds. Martin entered the room carrying a big black box, looking victorious.

"What did you bring for us?" Diana asked looking smug, yet worried.

"What's with the smile?" Martin asked

"Can't a girl smile?" Diana asked

"But not like that! You're creeping me out!"

"We brought you sushi like you said. Martin got extra wasabi." Marvin explained.

"Martin, you know wasabi is super spicy… right?"

"Uhh, Yeah, but Martin Mystery, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire, can handle anything!"

"Ok then Smart guy, you try it." Marvin said.

"I was going to when you started talking." Martin replied, realizing how weird the pasty wasabi looked.

"Hey! I bet 100 Yen that Martin can't eat that whole container of Wasabi!" Diana joined in.

"Deal!" Martin said without really knowing how much 100 Yen was really worth.

Martin dumped the whole container in his mouth at once. Then upon realizing how hot his mouth was and how badly the weird paste was burning his throat, he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He turned the temperature down to the coldest and drank. When Martin came out of the bathroom, his face was totally red, but he looked satisfied.

"Ha! Give me 100 Yen Diana!" Martin said between breaths.

* * *

Martin, who was now 100 yen richer, was under the covers, but he was not asleep. No, but he was, brace yourself, actually reading the books he had bought. Then a shadow emerged over top of his blanket. Suddenly there was a whisper, "Wasabi." It said.

Martin jumped out from under his covers and made a run for it before realizing that he had nothing to fear. He turned around to see Marvin silently laughing beside his bed, and holding one of Martin's books.

"You're using her language to get closer to her? That's just low bro!" Marvin whispered, obviously tired.

"Who is this 'her' you speak of?" Martin replied, also whispering.

"Sword obviously." Diana said, still sounding sleepy.

"Go go Martin Martin!" Billy said, just waking up and obviously delirious.

"Well, is everyone awake?" Martin asked

"Yes." everyone else replied.

"Good, I'm going to get a snack." Martin said, leaving after grabbing the 100 yen that he had won, "Hopefully this will at least get me a chocolate bar." As Diana had finally told him how much 100 yen was actually worth.

When he returned he saw that everyone was back in their beds and under the covers, except for Billy, who was on top of the covers. Weird Alien… Anyways, Martin, now with a chocolate bar in his hand, realized that out of the 4 books that were on his bed, only one remained. He quietly sneaked over to Marvin's bed and saw him reading one of his Japanese books.

"Marvin! Give it back!" Martin said, chocolate bar in mouth, grabbing his book back from Marvin, "Besides, wasn't it you that said using those books was low!?"

"It is, but I'm just reading it… to refresh my memory!" Marvin said

"You know Japanese!?"

"uh… sure… OSUWARI WASABI!"

"You arey patheticy." Said Martin as he snatched the book out of Marvin's cold, about-to-be-dead hands. Martin was about to kill Marvin when he noticed a light coming from under Diana's bed sheets.

"What? I ran out of homework and I was bored." Diana said, peeking out from under her covers, sensing Martin staring at her.

"What! It's summer! Diana! You! Are! Insane! Who does homework over the summer?! Who even has homework over the summer?!"

"You do," Diana said, "Our whole class did. You just never do it."

"… Just give me my book back."

"Taking a book from a girl… that's just low bro." Marvin said, falling asleep

"Are you enjoying rhyming Marvin?"

"Why, yes I am."

Martin walked over to his bed and put the 3 books he had into a bag. Then, he looked over to Billy's bed, to notice that under the covers there was a lump… a rectangular lump. Martin just walked over to Billy's bed and took his book.

"Thanks Billy." Martin whispered

"Welkum Martie." Billy said in his sleep. "and watch out for the occult of demon hose holders."

"… Goodnight everyone." Martin said with a confused look on his face as he shoved the last book into the bag and put it under his bed.

* * *

_Disclaimer: … What is this disclaimer of which you type? (__Cops__ show up) We mean, we own nothing but Marvin's last name, Sword and the plot and the evil village of which to come…What are you talking about Spidey?_

**A/N: Doesn't everyone just ****loooove**** our overuse of the word "Obviously" in this? And if you are wondering about the Occult of the Demon Hose Holders, it refers to Spidey's most screwed up dream ever**

**Spidey- Watch out, or the elevator will start becoming a car and ****Ranma**** will be a girl….. ****and**** people will randomly shoot you with water and the elevator will run you over… weird dream… OBVIOUSLY! **

**WT-… … Ok… Sure… Please review and we all know that you are reading this! Mossnose that is your hint if you don't… ****MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Spidey- Good lord, no more corn nuts for you.**

**WT- (makes ****ew**** face)****I****ck**


	7. Chapter 7

500 years and a few hours earlier

_Why is this place so familiar? _Sword thought

Sword walked around and saw people trying desperately to avoid her, but she was used to that. Then, a mother and her little girl walked by and the little girl, noticing Sword asked her mother:

"Mommy, isn't that the half-demon grandma told us about. Y'know, the one that bewitched the lord's son 50 years ago?"

"Hush Darling" the mother said, looking cautiously at Sword, who innocently walked by them. Then Sword came to a sudden halt.

_Oh, NO WAY! This couldn't be… _

She ran off and found a cemetery. She looked around until she found the Tombstone that read Hiro Ren.

_This is the place. It's so much quieter now._

"Halt Demon" A voice said behind her. It was obviously a monk of some form, "What is your business here?"

"Just… just visiting an old friend." Sword said quietly.

"Begone demon!" Said the Monk, throwing a sutra at her, she and felt a pain in her back, but she got up slowly and walked away, into the forest.

She got to the middle of a large clearing, a little ways out of the village before she was completely overcome by grief and broke down crying. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard a strong wind coming towards her. Then, it suddenly stopped, and footsteps were coming closer and closer. Someone was coming for her. She could tell. She had her hand on her sword, and waited until she thought that her opponent had entered the clearing. Once she heard them entering the clearing she spun around, hand at the ready to grab her sword, and looked to where her opponent should be. There was nobody there, but a voice was heard from above her.

"Changing your clothes won't fool me you mutt."

Her opponent was closer than she had thought. A lot closer.

_Man, how did he get there so fast!_ Sword thought, closing her eyes, and instinctively crossing her arms to cover her face. The next sound she heard was a loud 'thud' followed by the kind of squeaking sound you hear when a canine jumps and screeches down a window pane.

Arms still crossed in front of her face, Sword opened one eye, to see a wolf demon on the ground shaking his head, and looking totally confused. Sword opened both eyes and looked around, arms still crossed. Around her was a small dome.

"Since when can **you** make barriers!" The wolf asked

"Umm, apparently since now. And how do you know me… I want an explanation on why you attacked me." Sword said, her arms still crossed, but no longer in front of her face. She still seemed confused about the barrier around her.

"Inuyasha, don't play stupi…. Wait! You're not Inuyasha."

"Umm, duh." Sword replied, now crossing and uncrossing her arms and playing with how to put up and take down her barrier.

"Who are you?!"

"I think the question is who are you… and why did you attack me." Sword said, now turning her full attention to the Wolf demon in front of her.

"I asked you first!"

"No I believe I asked first."

"Stop playing around."

"Stand up."

"Why?" he said getting up.

"Thank you." Sword said, slowly circling him, "Wolf demon, creepy soulless eyes, black hair in ponytail, wearing a skirt, think's he is someone important, totally clueless. You must be Koga, the wolf demon…"

"Yes… how did you know?"

"My brother talks about you often."

"Your… brother?"

"I'll give you 3 guesses."

"Wait… You are Inuyasha's **sister**?"

"No, I'm Inuyasha's brother." Sword said sarcastically.

"Where is Kagome?" Kouga said, ignoring the sarcasm.

"I dunno. I'm looking for her myself."

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Yeah!"

"Where?"

"With Kagome!"

"Which is where?"

"Oh I dunno. Hopefully in a tree making out somewhere."

"UGH! YOU'RE JUST AS ANNOYING AS YOUR BROTHER!"

"Really? He thinks I am much more annoying. By the way, there are people coming towards us… looking for you."

"Uh, oh."

"Who are those two?" Sword said, pointing to two wolf demons coming towards her.

"I'm Ginta!" Said Ginta

"And I'm Hakkaku." Said Hakkaku

"Hi…" Sword said, just to be totally ignored

"Koga! Some rabid villagers are coming for us!" Hakkaku panted

"And they think we plan to attack their village." Ginta finished, too panting.

"LOOK! THE HALF-DEMON IS WORKING WITH THE WOLVES!" a random villager yelled, pointing to Sword.

"THE WOLF DEMONS ARE PLANNING TO ATTACK AGAIN!" Another villager screamed.

"Again?" Koga said, looking confused

"Again…" Sword said thoughtfully. She then turned away from the villagers, grabbing her sword. She unsheathed it and put the sword right up to Koga's throat.

"Wha… What are you doing" Koga asked

"Who is your leader?" Sword Demanded

"What?" Koga gulped, looking totally confused

"Who is the leader of your pack?" Sword asked again

"I am!"

There was a short pause, the only sounds you could hear were the 'ooh's and 'ahh's of the villagers, until Sword lowered her sword.

"You?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes, me. Why?" Koga asked

Sword slapped Koga on the cheek.

"What was that fo…" Koga said, looking as confused as ever.

Sword stepped back and pointed at Koga.

"MURDERER!" Sword yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

At this point, the villagers were all cheering for Swords accomplishment of ridding them of the terrible wolf demons. Sword then walked away.

"Hang on!" Koga said, running up to Sword, "What are you talking about!?"

He was rewarded with another slap as Sword left in silence.

She entered another clearing. She was curious about the barrier she created and decided to try it out. She waved her hands around and such and barriers were forming everywhere. She could point at an object and form a barrier, make small balls, even create a disk that someone could stand on to fly. She hadn't perfected the last one yet, as the disk would disappear, causing whatever was on it to fall like a rock. As she tried this out, she heard footsteps in the bushes behind her. She decided to practice her flying disk 'of doom' again, but with a new test subject. She got her hand at the ready, then quickly turned around to where her 'stalker' should be. She then placed a disk under him and raised him up.

"You again? If you're looking for a date here is some crucial advice; A wise man once said, stalkers don't get dates with their stalkees." Sword said, looking at Koga who was panicking because he was now very, very high in the air, on an invisible disk. Wow… there's a sight you don't see every day. Unfortunately, or fortunately… depends how you look at it, Sword still hadn't mastered the disk yet, so Koga came crashing down to the ground.

"Oww! Look Kid, I'm just looking for Kagome. Just tell me where she is and I will leave you alone." Koga said, getting up, in extreme pain.

"I would, but my name isn't Kid. It's Sword. Got it?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"A nickname. Hey at least I'm not a guy wearing a skirt." Sword said, pointing at Koga

_Why do all the half-breeds hate me!?_ Koga thought

"Fine, if you aren't gonna help me then…" Koga started

Cue Sword's, 'talk to the hand' movement.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME! I mean, I just met you and you **already **hate me!" Koga yelled

"I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A STINKIN, DIRTY, LOW CLASS, CLUELESS, IDIOTIC, MURDERER!" Sword practically screamed before landing a hard punch on Koga's face.

"OWW! I think you broke my nose!" Koga yelled, holding his bleeding nose.

"If I see you again, I'll kill you." Sword said, just running and jumping across some trees. Finally she stopped and sat down in a tree.

_Great, I have wolf nose blood on my hand… icky! W__ell, who should I go see about these__ barriers__…__Awwww__ Don't tell me I have to go find Myoga. Where would he be…__WITH __TOTOSAI__! Hmm, how much time do I have before sundown…_Sword thought looking up at the sky. The sun was getting closer to the west, but it still looked like she still had at least 5 hours of sun left. She decided to quickly go find Totosai.

About an hour later she reached the volcano where Totosai lived and entered his Fish demon head cave.

"Hello? Master Totosai?" Sword yelled, walking into the dark cave.

There was a sudden light and a banging. Sword knew that Totosai was working on a sword. She called again:

"MASTER TOTOSAI!"

"Master Inuyasha! Is that you? Your voice has gotten more… feminine since the last time we met!" Totosai yelled back, lighting a fire so that he could see.

"Maybe that is because I'm a girl!"

"Inuyasha, when did you become a girl?"

"Master Totosai, it's me! It's not Inuyasha!"

"Oh! It's young Kagami!"

"NO, My name is SWORD! Got it?" She said, coming closer to Totosai.

"Hello! What brings you here Kagami?"

"Sword!"

"You wouldn't be 'Sword' without my masterful teaching skills. I can call you whatever I want." Totosai said, a touch of arrogant authority in his voice

"Where is Myoga?" Sword said, annoyed.

"Huh, I thought he was with Inuyasha and his gang. Come to think of it, he has been gone for a while now."

"Aww, I need him… Say, Toto, do you happen to know anything about barriers?"

"Of course I do child! What do you need!"

Sword explained the barrier she could just spontaneously make.

"And when did you notice this?" Totosai asked

"I already told you, just about an hour ago. A wolf demon tried to attack me, thinking I was Inuyasha, and I instinctively tried to block the attack with my arms… and the barrier went up and protected me. I can make balls and flying disks. Why can I do this now!?" Sword asked

"Well, there are very few dog demons, and even less half-demons, who have the gift of creating barriers, excluding those bat demons. Anyways, these barriers are good defensively and offensively!"

"I kind of figured that, but how come this power just showed itself now?"

"When the wolf demon was attacking, did you feel the strong need to protect yourself?"

"No, when a wolf demon is attacking you, there is no need for protection. What do you think?!" Sword said sarcastically, before getting annoyed and then becoming thoughtful. "Well, come to think of it, that was probably the most need for protection I have needed in years, considering where I have been… Living in Kagome's time, there isn't much of a need for that sort of protection."

"You see, this need brought on this barrier. Let me see it."

Sword made a small ball, but was only able to keep it up long enough for Totosai to test it. He took out the sword that he just forged and attacked her barrier. After many attacks, there was a small crack in the sword, and the ball was still in tact, with out even a scratch. Then, Sword felt she couldn't hold it anymore, and the ball disappeared.

"Interesting," Totosai started, "It seems harder than any other barrier I have ever seen…"

"How do I control it?"

"…I doubt even the red Tessaiga could break through that."

"Answer me old man!" Sword said, starting to get annoyed once again by her teacher.

"Oh, you have to control it with practice. Only you can figure out how your powers work."

"I could never have figured that out on my own! Thanks anyways."

"The least I could to for my best student!"

"Yeah… suuuuure."

As Sword left Totosai she muttered: "No one else could put up with you."

_Well I learned a lot today.__ How long until sundown? I need to know if I can find Inuyasha by tonight…_ Sword looked up, yet again. _I still have a few hours to find them!_ And with that, Sword took off. After about 2 hours, she finally reached a village.

She realized that this wasn't just any village.

"I'm back at Kaede's village. They have to be close by. Oh please oh please let them at least be** near** where I left them…" Sword muttered to herself, totally passing by Kaede's village and heading to the bone eater's well.

By the time she reached the bone eaters well, it was starting to get dark.

_WHAT! It's getting dark already? Oh man, I have got to find them._

Sword decided to listen around. She sat down and closed her eyes, hoping that in the next few minutes, she could hear something that would lead her to Inuyasha and the others.

Finally, she hears something that tipped her off that Kagome was near.

"SIT BOY!"

_They must be close… poor sucker, what did he do now… _

Then she heard a conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome, though she couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. Unfortunately the two stopped talking before Sword could find them, so she was on her own. She ended up banging into a lot of trees though.

_Sheesh__, where is the moon when you need it. I can't even work by moonlight!!_

She finally saw the glow of a campfire and walked towards the light, almost tripping in a small crater. She looked around. Behind the campfire was a small shed, but there was nobody in sight.

"Who's there?" a voice said from behind the shed, with a clunking sound that indicated that something was being dropped. Suddenly there were more noises around her. In the glow of the fire, she saw Sango in the forest surrounding, Hiraikotsu at the ready, Miroku with his left hand holding the prayer beads on his right hand, and Kagome, holding her bow and arrow at the ready.

"Jeeze, paranoid much?" Sword yelled

"Oh, Sword. It's only you" Kagome said in relief

"Oh thanks Kagome, I feel so wanted… Where is Inuyasha?"

"Umm, he is out…" Miroku replied

Sword looked at the shed and pointed at it, "He's in there, isn't he?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sango asked

"So you won't mind if I look inside it?" Sword said, inching towards the shed.

"Umm, don't go there!" Kagome said, "It's full of…Spiders!"

"Oh good, more things to squish!" Sword said, hand almost on the door

By now, everyone was looking a bit tense. Kagome said:

"Uhhh, no Sword…. Uhhh… SIT!"

There was a huge THUD inside of the shed.

"Thanks Kagome, you are soooooo helpful." Sword said, about to open the door.

"Sword," Kagome said pleadingly, "Look up."

Sword looked up at the sky, finally noticing and taking into account that there was no moon.

"Oooooh, Inuyasha," Sword said, now facing the doors of the shed and backing off the stairs, "Is it your time of the month?"

Sango and Kagome were shaking with silent laughter, but the door burst open and a human Inuyasha came out.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny Sword."

"Wasn't it though? Why didn't anyone tell me that it was Binkey's time? I'm his sister. Jeeze! It's not like I'd go ahead and try to kill him or anything."

After awhile, everything calmed down and Inuyasha came to sit by the fire. Everyone was getting tired now.

"Hey guys," Sword said, looking at Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo, "Why don't you guys go to bed? You need your rest. I'll stay up and guard Inuyasha."

"I don't need a guard! I can take care of myself." Inuyasha roared

"Fine, I'm here if something comes looking for trouble, and if Inuyasha decides to be 'Mr.Hero' I will stop him and take care of whatever it is myself."

"Ok…" Kagome said with a yawn

"Good." Sword said in reply

"Just a question."

"Ask away!"

"How did you know that Inuyasha turns human on the new moon?"

"Duhh! I'm a half-demon too! And I grew up with Inuyasha. I just kinda forgot the significance of the new moon."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, hers is on the…" Inuyasha started before Sword whacked him on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You know what!!" Sword yelled back

"Now you know how it feels!" Shippo joined in, deciding to hit Inuyasha on the head too. Unfortunately, Inuyasha swatted Shippo away, into a tree. Kagome was about to 'sit' Inuyasha, when Sword said:

"Kagome, you know he deserved that."

Later

Everyone except Inuyasha and Sword were asleep. Sword decided not to take her eyes off Inuyasha as he might do something stupid, but Inuyasha, being totally creeped out that his sister was staring at him said:

"Cut it out! You can go to sleep… I'll be fine!"

"Why don't you sleep? Oh right, you never sleep on the new moon! Why?! Apparently you sleep better as a human." Sword said

"And you know, how? You never ever slept on the…"

"LALALALALALALALALA!"

"SHHH! You'll wake the others up!"

"Since when are you Mr. Sensitive, I thought you were Mr. Hero."

There was a short silence after that. She gave Inuyasha a weird look and he replied with:

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Just sleep… I'll be fine."

"Fine… I'll sleep for a little while. Happy?"

"Extremely."

Sword slept for about a millisecond, then continued staring at her brother. When he finally noticed, he said:

"I thought you were going to sleep!"

"I did."

After about another hour, Sword nodded off. When she woke up, she looked over at her brother, who was looking at Kagome with a look of care.

"What's the matter Inny?" Sword asked is a quiet voice, still half asleep

Inuyasha quickly looked over at his sister.

"So you're awake now?" Inuyasha asked

"Ish…" Sword said, rubbing sleep out of her eye, "and why are you looking at Kagome like that?"

"Wha… What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me," Sword said, suddenly wide awake, "Did you two finally hook up?!"

"Uhhhhh…"

"I'll take that as a no… YOU TWO ARE SUCH IDIO…." Sword started before Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"SHHH! You'll wake the others."

"Ohhh, there is Mr. Sensitive again. Tell me, when will Mr. Ego return?" Sword said, trying to get on her brother's nerves. He totally ignored her and started looking at Kagome again. She went up behind him and crossed her arms on his head, then placed her head on her arms.

"Get off me Sword."

"Just tell her Binkey."

"I can see you are fully awake now."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"It's just… uhh…"

"Oh no. Not Kikyo!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST KIKYO!?"

"SHHHH! You just told me to be quiet. Kikyo is dead you baka! Get it through your thick skull! She is bad news! Kagome is alive; she loves you and never ever had tried to kill you… intentionally."

Silence and then Sword walked over and sat beside her brother.

"We never really talk like we used to."

"Yeah… Ya think?"

"Well," Sword said, pulling her brother's arm over her shoulders, "I think we should talk like we used to."

"That makes no sens… why is there blood on your hands?"

"Oh… I got in a fight… and I wanted to try blades of blood… it didn't work by the way."

"You can't do that. We established that years ago."

"Yeah, but I tried it out with wolf demon blood."

"Woah… you killed a wolf demon" Inuyasha said, looking interested and shocked.

"No, but I think I broke his nose. Jeeze, even though he is the leader of the pack, he is a real baby. I just hit his nose I mean, it's not like I kicked him in the…"

"Wait, you broke Koga's nose?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Sword asked, annoyed that her brother cut off her sentence.

Inuyasha then tightened his grip on his sister.

"Good job little sis. I've never been prouder."

"I'm not that little. And since when have you ever been proud of me?" Sword said with a yawn.

"Load of times, I just never bothered to tell you."

"Wow, I've never met Mr. Kind honesty, only Mr. Brutally honest."

"Please stop referring to my actions as people."

"Right… but where…isss….mr…eeeggooo" Sword said sleepily as she started to nod off, leaning on her brother.

"Night Kagami…" Inuyasha whispered.

Sword then slapped her brother in her sleep, mumbling something about stupid Mr. Ego.

* * *

Back with Martin

"So they thought that changing hotels would rid them of me… Well they were wrong… Hmmm… It appears that Agent Mystery has taking a liking to some girl… Perhaps she will help me in the destruction of these last few agents." A shadowy figure said looking in from the window of the Center's agents' new hotel room.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Only Sword and the plot. End of story, well not this story but the story of us owning nothing but Sword and the plot which we use in this story._

**A/N:**** We finally have Sword's character under control… ****ish**

**Spidey- Ok, who loves Sword's new power? I know I do… and the sarcasm, PERFECT****… I just love it ok! Runs into corner and hides**

**WT-****… That was weird. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sword slowly opened her eyes to be shocked by the bright light of the morning sun. It was dawn, and she found herself on the ground with a rock underneath her head. She looked over beside her and saw her brother, now in his half-demon form.

"Uhh, did I fall asleep… y'know… on you?" Sword asked slowly, still waking up.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Did anyone else see?" She asked, now looking a little worried.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Good. What they don't know won't hurt them… or give them anything to blackmail us with…"

Silence.

"Say something; your quietness is scaring me. Where is Mr. Ego! Mr. Silence is scaring me!"

"You didn't have to slap me." Inuyasha said, looking a little bit peeved.

"When did I slap you?"

"Last night!"

"I slapped you in my sleep… SWEET!"

Just then, Kagome woke up.

"Sup Kagome?" Sword said, flashing a big toothy grin

"Sword… SWORD!!!" Kagome said, just waking up

"Yes, I'm Sword… what is your point?"

"It's Monday! You are supposed to be going to school in my time!"

"Huh, school! I don't wanna go to school! I've done that! I don't wanna have to wear a uniform… Skirts look so stu…" Sword started, before realizing that Kagome was giving her an angry look. "…pendous on you! But not on me."

"Sword, go change in the shed." Kagome demanded

"Into what?" Sword asked, trying to look innocent while giving death glares to her snickering brother.

"Ah, I left the uniform at Kaede's. Sword, go get it!"

"I will go get it, is there anything else you want O mistress of darkness?"

"Go. Now!" Kagome said, looking mad.

"Eep, yes Ma'am."

"Inuyasha, go with her." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha

He immediately stopped snickering and looked shocked, "WHAT!"

"GO. NOW!"

Sword and Inuyasha quickly headed for Kaede's village.

"Wow, it's Mr. Scaredy cat… when did you get here?" Sword said innocently while running.

"Can it before I can you." Inuyasha retorted

"Oh yay, Mr. Ego's back. Now I miss Mr. Kind Honesty." Sword said, arriving at Kaede's village.

"Sword… Inuyasha, what are ye doing here so early?" Kaede said looking out of her hut… house… thing…

"Kagome left something here." Inuyasha said.

"Please oh please tell me it got lost… or shredded… or killed…" Sword said quietly.

"Here it is." Kaede said, handing it to Inuyasha, who handed it to Sword, who looked like she had just been sentenced to death by school.

"Oh, and I have a gift for Kagome. Be sure that she gets it Inuyasha." Kaede said, handing a small box to Inuyasha.

"Ok…" Inuyasha said, just tucking it away.

The siblings left the village and just walked back to where the others were.

"Please tell me that you can get me out of this!" Sword pleaded

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked

"She's your girlfriend… ish… Convince her that this is a very bad idea."

"Not a chance. Who knows… maybe you will see those people… You need to get information out of them. Don't ask me about what Kagome wants with you and this 'school', but I bet it has something to do with those people after us."

"Their names are Martin, Marvin and Diana… Oh and Billy… I think…"

"Wow, you must really like them to remember their names." Inuyasha said, smirking.

They then returned to Kagome, who was waiting impatiently with Sango and Miroku, who were just waking up. Shippo and Kirara were still asleep.

"Hurry up and get changed, you are going to be late!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha and Sword walked up the path. Finally Sword went into the shed and changed. Everyone else but Kagome had now lost interest and were making a fire to cook breakfast.

"Come on Sword." Kagome said, after Sword refused to re-emerge from the shed.

"I'm not coming out wearing this!" Sword answered

"Sword, I'm sure you look quite beautiful so come out and let us see the new you!" Miroku added

There was a short silence and then Sword yelled, "Now I'm NEVER coming out dressed like this."

Kagome looked at Sango, who nodded and both walked into the shed. After a few minutes and a lot of noise, each girl had an arm and was dragging Sword backwards out of the shed. Both of the boys who were awake (Inuyasha and Miroku) jaws dropped at the sight of Sword in a skirt, all with different reasoning. ( Inuyasha's dropped in shock, and Miroku's dropped in 'whoo hoo')

Sword looked at Miroku's face and turned to Sango, who was dragging her right arm. "Do I have permission to chop him up if he tries anything?"

"Yup, do whatever you must."

"You always were my favourite... and yet here you are, dragging me backwards to my doom."

They finally stopped and Sword stood up, looking murderous, and giving death glares to her brother, who started to laugh.

"What are we going to do about her ears and tail?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Umm, hmm. That's a tough one… Hey Shippo, can you still use hidden cloud to make things invisible?" Kagome asked, waking Shippo up.

"Umm, yeah, I think so…" Shippo said in a groggy voice "…But it won't work as well without the talisman sutra from Lady Exorcist."

"Would you be able to cover Sword's ears and tail up?"

"For a few hours maybe. Just as long as the leaf I use doesn't fall out of place."

"Good. Please use it on Sword. She needs to get going in a few minutes"

"Shippo please tell me that you can make the spell make me disappear completely." Sword begged in a hoarse whisper.

"I told you that it wouldn't work as well without the talisman sutra from Lady Exorcist."

"Damn! Wait… who is Lady Exorcist?"

"She is this old woman who…"

"Come on Shippo! Sword and I need to get going soon!" Kagome yelled, grabbing some breakfast.

"Ok. Umm, Sword… will you let me put this on your back?" Shippo asked

"Umm, oh I guess." Sword said, finally giving in to going to school

Shippo placed his spell leaf on Swords back, jumped up and yelled, 'HIDDEN CLOUD'. Instantly, Sword's ears and tail disappeared.

"Wow, Shippo, you have gotten good." Sango commented

"Thanks!" Shippo said

"Great job Shippo! Now come on Sword!" Kagome said as she started to run to Kaede's village and to the Bone-Eater Well.

Sword took her time following Kagome but just before she left…

"BINKY NEEDS A HUGGLE!" She yelled and then hugged her brother.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha suffocating to death, so she decided to help him out while giving herself personal enjoyment.

"Sit."

"OWWW!" Sword said, releasing her grip on her brother, who fell on her.

"Hey! Kagome! What was that for?!?!" Inuyasha said. He then realized that he wasn't choking anymore, and got off his sister, "Uh, thanks… Oh yeah, Kaede told me to give this to you." Inuyasha reached into his kimono and brought out the package. He threw it to Kagome.

"What is it?" She asked, catching the box

"I dunno, Kaede said to give it to you." Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome opened it up to find a piece of wood, hollowed out.

"What is it?" Kagome asked again

"I. Don't. Know." Inuyasha said, getting annoyed.

Shippo jumped up and grabbed the object from Kagome.

"It's a whistle." Shippo said, handing the whistle back to Kagome.

"A whistle?" Kagome said before blowing into it. Apparently no sound came out.

"That sound is annoying." Inuyasha said

"I agree." Shippo said, sounding grown up

"You can hear something?" Miroku asked, while Kagome took a breath and blew into the whistle again.

"AHHHH! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!" Sword screamed, lying on the ground in the fetal position covering her invisible ears.

"What? Does she hear something?" Kagome asked after she stopped blowing the whistle.

"No, I was just lying on the ground in extreme pain for no apparent reason. OF COURSE I CAN HEAR SOMETHING DAMMIT!"

"Ok, ok… Sheesh. I bet they heard that back at the village." Inuyasha said

"You knew what it was as soon as you saw it, didn't you?" Sword accused, giving Inuyasha the evil eye.

"Kikyo tried to use it on me, only to find it didn't work." Inuyasha said happily

"So, this whistle to Sword is like a sit to Inuyasha." Kagome said, only to realize she had said the 'S' word, and Inuyasha was on the ground.

"See, what goes around comes around." Sword said, with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Oh… Sword, come on! You're going to be late for school!" Kagome yelled, grabbing Sword's arm.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it." Sword said, looking defeated.

Now at the well, Kagome was looking nervous.

"Sword, go in first and make sure that those people aren't at the well." Kagome said

"Why? They already know me? Besides, it's not like you're coming too." Sword replied

"Uh, yes I am."

"WHAT! Why!!??"

"I have to make sure that you actually go to school!"

_Damn__ you Kagome! Why did you have to be so smart? Now I can't slip away. _Sword thought as she jumped through the well. She peeked out and saw no one.

"It's all clear." Sword called down into the well. A minute later Kagome appeared and they stepped out of the building, and quickly walked into the house.

"Hi mom." Kagome yelled

"Kagome honey, why are you back so soon?" Her mom replied

"And why is Inuyasha wearing a skirt?" Sota asked

"I'm. Not. Inu. Yasha. Sota, I was with you a little while ago." Sword said through clenched teeth

"Oh, sorry Sword. I'm just used to seeing Inuyasha with Kagome."

"It's ok."

"Sword, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm just annoyed at SOMEONE." Sword said while glaring at Kagome.

"Good, now go to school. There is a bus stop down the road. Get off at the third stop. Got it?" Kagome instructed

"But…but…" Sword started

"And my friends will be showing you around."

"Ahhh! Fine! I'll go! Bye!" Sword said

"Wait Sword!" Kagome's mom said, running out the door to catch Sword.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi?" Sword said, stopping.

"I made you a lunch." Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling

"Thank you."

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Diana said, emerging from the bathroom, washed and dressed, expecting to see the boys awake.

All the boys were still asleep. She could tell for sure that Martin was asleep, as he was on the ground in a very uncomfortable position, and wasn't complaining. He was also muttering odd phrases, that were to quiet to hear. Marvin was still under his covers, but if you poked him, he didn't move, so he was asleep too. Billy was halfway conscious, so when Diana called his name, he woke up.

"Morning Diana." Billy said

"Morning Billy. Help me get the boys up?" Diana said, pointing to Martin and Marvin.

"That's easy." Billy said, getting into his little flying chair, and morphed into a human. "Guys, Sword is here to see you!"

Immediately, both boys got up and there was a fight for the bathroom. A few minutes later, Martin walked back into the room and said, "Well, looks like Marvin won the battle, but the war will continue."

"You know Sword isn't here." Billy said

"But we are going to find her. So get dressed." Diana continued, as Martin was going to jump back into bed.

"Fine, but until Marvin comes out of the bathroom, I'm just going to 'rest my eyes'."

"Whatever, just get up soon. We need decide where Sword might be. We need to actually do something today." Diana said

"How about we get her alone and one of us talks to her, one on one… Maybe over dinner?" Martin suggested

"You just want a date." Diana accused

"Moi?" Martin said, with mock hurt pride

"What about a date?" Marvin asked, now dressed, and his hair gelled in a peculiar way.

"Nothing." Martin said flatly

"Martin wants a date with Sword to get information out of her." Billy said

"Well, I will be the one to interrogate her." Marvin said

"You make it sound like she's just a mindless murderer." Martin commented

"She could be for all we know. She's a demon after all."

"For all we know there are good and bad demons. She could be a good one!"

"STOP!" Diana yelled "We don't know much about her. Ok, what **do** we know about Sword?"

"She's a demon." Billy said

"Thank you. Any other info?"

"She's good with a sword." Martin added.

"Alright, so don't make her angry… Anything else."

"We know that she can travel through the well… wherever that leads to." Marvin also added

"Great. Anything we've missed?"

"She's cute." Marvin said

"She's hot." Martin said at the same time

"GUYS! That barely qualifies as information!"

"Ok, she has a connection to Kagome." Martin said, looking at the annoyed look on his step sister's face with a smile

"She might have a connection to the demon boy." Billy added in

"Ok, any ideas where we should look for her?" Diana asked

"The school! I've got a gut feeling about this." Martin blurted

"The last time we followed your gut, we ended up in that school's cafeteria." Marvin pointed out.

"Hey! I was hungry! Just go with me on this one."

"Martin's hunches usually are good." Billy said thoughtfully

"What have we got to lose?" Diana said, unusually optimistic

"Nothing but the Center." Marvin said, pulling the party down.

* * *

_Disclaimer: You know so we no own… anything but Sword and the plot. _

**A/N: Wow… twice in one night… and no one has reviewed… Are we even doing a good job? I guess we'll never know unless ****Some**** lovely and kind and smart and bright people review. So yeah, please review!**

**-****S&WT**** OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, we have been working on this for ****sooo**** long! It's finally up, but we are still 1 or 2 chaps away from posting a new ****oneshot**** (possibly a series). Please Read and Review. It helps us write.**

_Disclaimer: We only own Sword and the plot. __Too lazy to make up a decent disclaimer._

_

* * *

_

_Ugh,__ d__amn__ that Kagome. I can't believe I have to go back to school! It was murder the first time. Oh… Here comes the bus, I better hurry or I'm going to be late… Did that sound as wrong as I think it sounded?_ Sword thought as she approached the bus stop. She stood at the curb and looked down the street.

"DAMN!" Sword thought out loud. The Center crew was coming to the same bus stop as her. The bus pulled up and the Center crew was still a little ways away. If she could get the bus to hurry up, she could avoid the other team, but if she didn't…Sword didn't want to think her way through that one. She hurried onto the bus and said to the bus driver:

"Hurry!"

The bus driver pointed to the fare bucket. She dropped a few coins in and turned to the driver.

"Please go now..?"

The driver nodded, and shut the bus doors. As the bus drove away, Sword looked out the window. _Phew, they didn't see me._

* * *

"Martin! If you didn't take so long in the bathroom, we might have made that bus!" Diana yelled

"It's no big deal. We'll just get on the next one." Martin said. Just then, a new bus was pulling up, "See?"

* * *

Sword just got off the bus, when she was almost mobbed by Kagome's friends.

"Hi!" They all yelled at her, not sounding mean, but happy… in a really creepy way.

"Hi…?" Sword said awkwardly

"Oh my gosh… You're Kagami Yasha!!" One of the 3 girls yelled

"Come to think of it, you do look like her." Another said

"So are you?" the 3rd one asked

Sword looked around cautiously.

"When I tell you my answer, you can't scream or moan in disappointment. Got it?" Sword whispered

The three amigos nodded

"Yes I am, but just call me Sword."

"So you are that reporter… I love what you did with your hair. Didn't it used to be black?" #2 asked

"What happened to you? You used to be international!" #1 asked

"I changed jobs. It doesn't pay as much, but it's closer to home and I get to see my family. And I can actually have a house and live in it… if I'm not staying with my brother of course."

"Your brother…?" The girls asked.

"Yes…" Sword said somewhat nervously.

"Do you think it could be…?" #2 asked.

"Who?"

"Kagome's bad boy boyfriend!" Kagome's friends said.

"Do you guys rehearse that?"

"So is he?" Said #2 at that moment she had a one-track mind.

"It's possible… Wait a moment… Kagome has a boyfriend?!"

"Yes! And he looks just like you."

"They hooked up and they didn't tell me!"

"She has been having some trouble with him though." #1 said.

"Oh well, that's not surpri-." Then Sword got a shiver down her spine and another bus pulled up to the school.

"Sword, you ok?" #3 asked.

"Sorry what was the question?" Sword asked zoning back in.

"How come you are at our school? I thought you were like 25." #1 asked.

"I'm here undercover, working on a story, so what are you're names?"

"I'm Yuka." Said #1, the girl with short hair to her ear.

"I'm Eri." Said #2, the girl with shoulder length hair and a headband.

"And I'm Ayumi." Said #3, the girl with somewhat curly hair.

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Got it." Sword managed to get out before she heard a familiar voice.

"Konecheewa, Sword-Chan!" Martin yelled running up from behind her

_Noooooo__… Umm, ignore him and maybe he will go away… wait isn't the point of being here to find them…screw that! No way __am I__ intentionally talking to him. _Sword thought. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and figured she had to turn around.

(A/N- Now when she talks to Martin, she just talks English… Confuzzling language change, I know. Before, she was talking Japanese to the other people who talk Japanese! That's why there was no Yuki-Chan and stuff like that! Enjoy!!)

"Konecheewa, Sword-Chan." Martin repeated

"Just talk English Martin. At least I somewhat know that language as where as you know nothing about Japanese." Sword said in English.

Then Martin looked in his little book and started attempting to talk Japanese to Sword.

"Ok," Sword said grabbing Martin's shoulders, "STOP IT already! What you are doing in my language is what you call in your language, babbling. Just talk English."

"Sword-Chan." Martin said pleadingly

Right then the bell rang.

"I have to go. Bye." Sword said, happy to hear the school bell for the first time.

"But… Sword!!!" Martin yelled after her.

Sword ran quickly towards the school where the 3 amigos were waiting for her.

"Who was that?" Yuka asked

"A stalker." Sword said

"He's cute." Eri said.

Sword looked at her oddly, "You can have him."

"Oh, we have to get to class! Hurry it up guys." Ayumi said, starting to run down the hall.

The other two girls ran after her, but Sword just kept walking.

"Hurry up Sword! You're going to be late." Ayumi yelled back.

"I'll be late, see if I care." Sword yelled back

"But if you are doing a story about school, shouldn't you be in the classroom?" Yuka asked

"Damn! Then I better get going!" Sword said, somewhat disappointed.

Once in the classroom, the teacher introduced Sword to the class.

"Students, we have a new student in our class today." The teacher said.

_Don't say my name. __Oh p__lease don't say my name._ Sword thought as she stood at the front of the class.

"Her name is Kagami Yasha." The teacher continued.

_Damn, she said my name. Must add her to my 'to kill' list._ Sword thought as she sat down

The teacher had a hard time restoring order to the class, as the name Kagami Yasha was a familiar one, and the whole class had immediately started talking when they heard that name. When the teacher started teaching, Sword immediately zoned out.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Diana asked as Martin returned to them after running off to the school.

"Yes, but I didn't get to talk to her, the bell rang and she went to class." Martin replied sadly.

"So she WAS here?" Marvin asked in amazement.

"I told you I had a gut feeling. I'm going to try again at break." Martin said proudly

"Why should you get to go? You had your chance." Marvin said

"You forget, I'm the one who found her in the first place. We have a special connection." Martin replied

"Connection my foot!" Marvin yelled

By this point in time, Diana and Billy had grown tired of this and were walking around the school grounds. Diana had a water bottle on her and it was running low.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to fill up my water bottle." Diana told Billy

* * *

Sword was mentally banging her head on a mental tree. When she finally stopped doing this, considering the fact that her mental head was getting mentally bruised, she started working on her to kill list.

_Inuyasha, Kagome… __Ummm__ Miroku…the crazed stalker by the name of Martin…Murderer… what was his name… the bartender from the __Draguna__ Pub… wait… Teacher…Fluffy… thinking of fluffy, what is the fluffy thing I'm sitting on…_Sword thought, looking down at the fluffy thing, which she soon realized was her tail. Sword held back a scream and mentally started cussing at Shippo, for no apparent reason. She raised her hand and when the teacher finally realized that Sword had raised her hand, she asked:

"MayIpleasegotothewashroom!?"

"Pardon, could you repeat that?" The teacher asked.

"May- I- please- go- to- the- washroom?" Sword repeated slowly growing more and more worried about someone noticing her tail.

"Only if you answer the question correctly."

Sword didn't even hear the question; she was too worried about someone exposing her to worry about school.

"Uh… 51?"

"Ms. Yasha this is history not math."

"I know I meant the year, 51, you know, 1851."

"That's correct, you may go." Said the teacher, looking flabbergasted.

Sword stepped out into the hall, barely believing her luck. She stepped into the bathroom stall to slip off her shirt and re-adjust the leaf Shippo used.

* * *

Diana, now inside the school for quite some time now had given up looking for a water fountain and just decided to use a bathroom sink. She walked into the bathroom and heard some mild swearing at something called a shippo. Soon after she started filling up her water bottle, the swearing had stopped and there was some quiet groaning.

"Hel…Hello?" Diana asked

The only reply was a quiet:

"Oh damn oh damn oh damn."

"Umm, are you ok?" Diana asked the door

"You… You speak English?" the voice said from behind the door.

"Yes. Are you ok…?"

"My…uhh… good luck talisman slipped. Can you help me get it back in place?"

"Ahh… Sure."

Sword stepped out of the stall with a baseball cap on, and, noticing who she was talking to, ran back into the bathroom stall.

"Sword?" Diana asked

"Go away!" was her only reply.

"Sword, come out. Why are you hiding? I don't bite."

"That is what they all say, but then the next thing you know, you are hanging over a vat of boiling hot dogs and you are wondering how you got into this situation."

"Ok… "

"Or you have rabies and-"

"Let me help you with the talisman at least." Diana said, hoping to avoid another 'Sword rant'.

Eventually, sensing that Diana meant no harm, she stepped out of the bathroom stall and pulled back on the neck of her shirt, showing Diana the sutra.

"Move it up a little, please." Sword said quietly.

Diana did that and Sword's tail disappeared.

"I helped you, now I need some information." Diana said boldly.

"Do not tell the others. It is strictly…for a lack of a better word, girl talk."

"Ok. We have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"In this modern day torture base we call a classroom."

"… Ok…? Why won't you talk to us? … All of us."

"Marvin scares me, Martin terrifies me, Billy does not really talk to me in the first place and I am talking to you right now aren't I?"

"Why do you sound so on edge? We don't want to hurt you."

"I have a pack of people after me, I now have a stalker, I am being forced to attend school… AGAIN, and I just recently met a guy who murdered my…very close friend. And he is acting like it never happened! Doesn't my life sound like a bundle of fun?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize that-"

"Not many do."

There was a short silence, until Sword sighed and broke it.

"Why… why are you guys after me?"

"We think you know something about a girl disappearing around here and a white haired boy with dog ears… we believe that the boy may be a demon."

"Since when do the police deal with things like that? And before you ask," she said, taking in the look on Diana's face when she mentioned the 'white haired boy', "I am not a boy, nor a demon."

"I'm not on the police force… we are part of… something else."

"Well…"

"You do realize I am going to have to tell the others that I saw you."

"Then you would be a liar."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was never here." Sword said, coolly walking out of the washroom, leaving Diana staring at the door in confusion. She grabbed her water bottle and walked back outside. Billy was now separating Martin and Marvin, who were trying to knock each other senseless.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Diana asked, walking up to the guys.

"We are settling a disagreement." Marvin said

"Stay out of it." Martin added

"While you two were fighting, I saw Sword." Diana blurted out as an attempt to get the boys to stop fighting.

"Really?" all 3 boys asked.

"Yeah, but I lost her." Diana managed to get out before the school bell rang again.

"There she is!" Billy said, pointing to a group of girls in front of the school doors.

"Aha!" Martin and Marvin yelled, running towards the group. Martin looked at the girls and noticed Sword wasn't with them. He looked around and saw her leaving from a side exit.

"Sword-Chan!!!" He yelled.

Sword took one glance, and ran back into the school. Running through the school she thought things were going pretty well. She had a good lead on the guy and once she was outside, she could kick in her demonic speed and get out of sight…until…

"Miss Yasha!"

Sword immediately stopped and assumed the 'damn. so close' position.

"Just because you are new here doesn't exclude you from the rules and regulations."

"I'm sorry sir…" Sword kept repeating, looking over her shoulder, though attempting to look innocent.

_Fluffy bunnies cute kittens look innocent and stupid teacher hurry up I don't have time for this… damn, they caught up._

"…and that's why you don't run in the halls..."

"Yeah, that's nice, I… forgot something in…here!" She said pointing to a random door, opening it and running in.

_Damn, janitors' closet. Why __meee_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era.

Walking…walking…walking

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell the wolf. He's coming." Inuyasha put his hand on his sword. The others all tensed up as they looked around watching for the all too familiar tornado.

"Uh oh." Shippo replied jumping on to Kagome's shoulder to get a better view of the soon to happen fight.

"Yo Kagome." Kouga said, emerging from the tornado, standing right between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome said awkwardly noticing Inuyasha's face slowly starting to turn red from rage.

Kouga turned and looked at Inuyasha right in the face, as if studying him. Inuyasha, getting unnerved by the wolf staring fidgeted a bit. Finally Kouga stopped studying him and said:

"Hey muttface."

"What did you just…"

"Inuyasha… Calm down." Kagome whispered

"Here we go again." Miroku muttered shaking his head.

"Hey, you can't blame him for being intimidated by a **real** man" Kouga said, his voice full of smugness.

"I don't see a real man around, just some baka in a skirt-" Inuyasha started before getting cut off.

"Why you-"

"-Who also got his butt kicked by a half-demon girl, using her bare hands."

-Insert the others jaws dropping here-

"Yeah right, a likely story." Kouga said arrogantly, though his face had been robbed of some colour.

"Then why did my sister have your blood on her hands?"

"Sword took Kouga on…" Kagome started to say.

"…And won?" Sango finished for her.

Kouga walked up to Inuyasha.

"How did you hear about that?" He hissed.

"I have my sources."

Kouga, getting desperate, decided to say:

"Did she tell you what else happened?"

Inuyasha, having his head in the gutter as usual retaliated.

"Stay away from my little sister!"

It took a few seconds for it to sink in with Kouga what Inuyasha was implying.

"You sikko! Why would I have ANY interest in that half-breed?" Kouga yelled.

Kouga was slapped on the cheek. Hard. He turned around to find his attacker was none other than 'his woman'.

"Ka-Kagome… What was that for?" Kouga asked sounding hurt.

"Don't talk about Sword like that. I think you should go now." Kagome replied coldly, pointing in the direction he was going before he stopped.

Kouga nodded, running off.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN WOLF!"

"Sit boy."

Suddenly the twister disappeared, and Kouga yelled back:

"What I actually meant was did she tell you the whole story? You may think you know everything Muttface, but you don't." Added Kouga mental note: _I was in the fight and _I_ don't even know the whole story. _Then he continued on his way.

Inuyasha spit out the dirt from his mouth and the group carried on.

_

* * *

_

_Ok, don't panic… they never saw you in here did they…damn. I__'m trapped__… this could always be worse… _A random picture of making out with Martin popped into her head. _Yes, that is most definitely worse… _There were noises coming from the door. Someone was playing with the doorknob._ Oh damn oh damn… Why the hell did I picture me making out with the murderer? __Ick__ick__ick__ DEFINITELY worse… I don't need to think of this…__AHH__! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!!!?_

Suddenly the door was flung open, and Sword made a break for it, only to crash into Marvin.

"Sword!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. There are plenty of swords in the janitor's closet. Byeee!" Sword said before running for it. She had just barely made it away from Marvin before running into Martin. Defeated, Sword fell back on her butt and said:

"Today just isn't my day."

"Hey Sword-Chan." Martin said offering her a hand to help her up.

"Stop calling me that Martin." Sword said, getting up on her own.

"Look, we have been trying to find you all day and…" Martin started before Marvin walked onto the scene.

"Meet me at the well where we first met ok?" Martin got out before Marvin could talk.

"Why should she say yes?" Marvin asked

Sword ignored the continuous bickering as she pondered Martin's offer. _He will be at the well anyway, and I have to go home that way…what have I got to lose except my sanity?_

"Alright. I'll see you at the well after school Martin." Sword said, walking toward the school's exit.

Martin and Marvin walked back to Diana and Billy somewhat dazed.

"What happened to you two?" Diana asked

"Did the Siren get you?" Billy said, before realizing how stupid the question was.

"Sword agreed to meet Martin at the well…" Marvin said in a defeated tone.

"She said yes!!!!" Martin said, obviously happy.

"Come on then, we have got to find something to eat! I'm starving." Billy said

The group started walking down the street when a puff of smoke clouded the sidewalk. When it cleared, a small fortune teller tent appeared.

"That just screams trap. I'm not going in." Diana said.

"Same. " Billy said

"Lets go!" Marvin, being the rookie that he was, yelled. Martin, being the idiot that he was agreed. They both ran to the tent.

Diana looked at Billy and sighed. "Someone's got to make sure they don't get themselves killed." She said, following the boys in.

The tent was a mahogany colour with a circular table in the middle. Surprisingly there was nothing on the table, but behind it, there was an old woman, with her arms crossed over a robe with a hood that almost covered her whole face.

"Hello my children, who would like their fortune told?" The woman asked in a soft voice.

Nobody spoke up right away. She pointed at Diana.

"Come here girl. I sense you are a non-believer."

Martin snickered. "You've got that right."

"It's ok, I don't need to know my fortu…" Diana started

The woman had already started shuffling the tarot cards laying 25 of them 5x5 face down on the table.

"Please sit down and pick a card." The woman said motioning for Diana to sit down at the table.

Diana did as she was told and picked a card, on it was a princess and a knight in shining armour.

"The cards say that you have already met the man of your dreams." The woman explained, "Please pick another card."

Diana did so and this one had a black background and a scene of a city in chaos.

"A disaster has happened just recently, pick another one."

This time the picture was of a road with two paths and a boy was at the fork.

"The cards say that someone close to you, a boy, will ask you something that can change your life forever, one more card."

Diana picked her last card it was blank.

"The cards cannot tell me what you will pick but I'm sure that you will pick what is best." The woman said as Diana stood up.

When the center agents had their backs turned trying to decide who would go next the fortuneteller pulled out a small pouch and took out a hand full of something that was like sand but it was silvery and it sparkled. The woman blew on it and it flew into Marvin's face. For a second his eyes slid out of focus and then he looked over at Diana in a way that he had never done before.

"Hey Diana?" Marvin said.

"Yeah, don't tell me that you want to get your fortune told. It's all just guess work." Diana replied

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat… Alone." Marvin said, as soon as he had finished the sentence Martin's jaw dropped.

Diana also looked surprised but very happy as well. "Sure Marvin." She cooed and followed Marvin out of the tent.

"Would you like your fortune told now?" the woman said to Martin.

"Sure" Martin replied as he sat down at the table.

The woman shuffled the cards once again and placed then 5x5, face down on the table. The first card that Martin picked was the Diana's second card.

"A disaster has just happened, though the cards do not tell me this, I feel that the disaster that you and the girl went through were the same."

Martin didn't answer and instead picked another card. The card was the princess and the knight but this time the princess and knight looked different. The princess was looking at the knight in distaste where as with Diana's the princess looked at the knight lovingly and with the knights, Martin's knight looked in love and Diana's knight looked clueless.

"If also appears that you have a love but she doesn't feel the same for you." The woman said frowning at the card.

"No, she likes me but she just doesn't show it." Martin said.

"You want her to show her love more?"

"Yeah, I really wish that she would." Martin said unsure why he had worded it the way he did, maybe it was just the mood in the tent.

"Pick your next card." The woman said waving her arm over the cards.

Martin nodded feeling somewhat uncomfortable for reasons unknown to him and picked. The card was of a well and a heart.

"A meeting… and love revealed." The woman said watching Martin's face, which had lightened up with a huge smile. "And I see that is it not your love." Martin looked even happier at this.

"Yes! I knew Sword liked me! And she is so ho… uhhh…" Martin stopped himself realizing what he almost said.

"Tell me about this girl." The old woman said

"Uhh. Well she is really… unique I guess. Look. I have to catch up with my friends." Martin said, starting to get a creepy feeling from the old woman, "Thank you though."

Martin ran out of the tent too fast to hear the woman's reply.

* * *

**A/n:**** AMAZING! 3 Chapters revamped in one night! ****Yayyyy****! With the revamping done, we can actually write the end to this story and start… well, you'll see. ****MUAHAHAHA**

**WT- And you want to chuck me into Cliff-Hanger Anonymous.**

**-****S&WT**** OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why meeee…" Sword thought out loud, sitting at a table with Kagome's friends eating the bento box Kagome's mom gave her.

"What is it Kaga… Sword?" Yuka asked

"The stalker found me and I am meeting him tonight." Sword said sullenly

"Ooh, can we come?" all three asked in unison.

"No. Sorry guys, I have to do this alone." _Why me?!_

For Sword, the school day went by far too fast. The last thing she wanted was to meet Martin. When the end of the school day came, Sword walked slowly to a bus stop. She had missed the bus from the school.

As she walked towards the bus stop, she noticed an odd mahogany tent. She poked her head inside and the fortuneteller called to her, "Come in, come in. What is your name?"

"Uhh, Sword." Sword replied uncomfortably

"So you're the one." The fortuneteller said, picking up a small pouch.

"Yes, I am the one… the one for what?"

"This." The fortuneteller said, blowing the silvery sand in Sword's face.

Sword sneezed and coughed repeatedly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She screamed

The fortuneteller looked taken aback. "What… That can't be. You shouldn't be resistant. You're just a girl!"

"I'm a very special girl." Sword retaliated, storming out of the tent.

* * *

How could she…The fortuneteller thought. She stuck her head outside of the tent and watched Sword board a bus. She packed up the tent quickly and shed her human disguise. The genie had set out to find the Center team, and realizing that they didn't know half of the Center's damage, now wanted to distract them. She thought that the girl would be an easy pawn, but there was more to her than she had originally thought. She decided to stalk the girl; she needed to know how her perfect plan flawed.

* * *

Martin's day was going by the opposite of Swords. Every minute seemed to be hours, and he was way too excited about meeting Sword at the well. Finally the time had come, and the only lead the Center team had was going to be meeting Martin. The rest of the group had to hide. 

"Martin, why don't I question her? I am a girl too. She talks…will talk to me." Diana said, remembering her deal with Sword.

"She said she would meet ME here, so she is."

"Fine, fine." Diana said, taking a spot between Billy and Marvin behind a bush. Finally, Sword appeared coming out of Kagome's house, a backpack on her back.

"Hey!" Martin called to her. Sword looked up at him. For the past few minutes she had been sneezing. Whatever the fortuneteller threw at her, it was stuck in her nose. She had been totally fine until Martin called her name. She looked up at him and her eyes glazed over. She felt as if she was distant; not in control of her body. She involuntarily walked over to him and talked to him, in a flirtatious voice.

"Heeeey Marty. So, what did you want me to see you for?"

"Look, I think you are cool and interesting and… do you want to go for dinner with me tomorrow night?" Martin replied, sort of shocked of how Sword addressed him.

"YES! Of course I would! Tomorrow at 6:15 PM sharp at this address. Ok?" Sword pulled out a pen from her backpack and wrote on Martin's hand.

"Uhh, Ok! See you then!" he said, looking down at his hand

"Bye!" Sword yelled, before entering the shelter where the well was, and jumping into the well.

"That was weird." Diana said, coming out of hiding.

"How so?" Martin asked, fully knowing she was right.

"She said that you terrify her. Why was she so happy to go out with you?"

"When did she say I terrify her?!"

"Look," Marvin said, coming out of hiding to Diana's rescue. He put his arm around her; "You need to plan this date very carefully. If she is a demon, she could kill you if you ask something she doesn't like."

"Yeah Marty, we should head back to the motel. With Sword down the well, we can't reach her. She will be back for your date tomorrow." Billy said, also coming out of hiding.

"Ok, ok! Let's go." Martin said, giving in.

* * *

_How could the girl have resisted for so long? What is so special about her? _The genie thought, hovering high above the center agents.

* * *

When Sword returned to the feudal era, she felt normal again. 

_What happened? _She thought, _It__ was as if my body acted on __its__ own._

When Sword finally found her 'posse', it was almost dark. She ate dinner and pulled Kagome aside.

"What's up Sword, how was school?" Kagome asked

"Hell Kagome, I have bigger problems than school. Something is wrong with me." Sword said, a touch of panic in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was going to meet Martin, against my better judgment, when I felt… I don't know, as if I was floating inside of my body. I couldn't move it, or control what I said. Nothing."

"I'm sure you are exaggerating, Sword."

"I agreed to a date with Martin. He barely asked and I jumped at the chance. Something IS wrong with me! Help!"

"Well… what happened during school that might have done it?"

"Nothing that I can think of… except… Oh! This fortuneteller threw this weird dust stuff at me."

"Let's see Miroku. He is the resident monk."

"Oh. Joy. Miroku."

Once getting Miroku onto the scene and explaining the situation, the first thing he did was look up Sword's nose.

"Moondust." Miroku concluded.

"What?" Both Kagome and Sword asked.

"The Moon is a mysterious living entity that governs emotions, instincts, and the unconscious. Moondust amplifies this, so if used at the right time, it creates feelings of love. This must be what happened to you. Don't worry, in a few days the effects will wear off."

"I don't HAVE a few days! I have a date with Martin TOMORROW! DO SOMETHING!" Sword said, practically yelling.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything Sword. The magic must wear off."

Sword turned to Kagome. "Pleeeease come with me on this date!! I need you to make sure that I don't do something that I will regret."

"Sword, they are looking for me. I can't just show up!" Kagome said, a worried look on her face.

"What if I disguise you?"

"Well…"

"It's decided! First thing tomorrow I am going to take you to my house and disguise you up!" Sword pronounced, clapping her hands together.

"Alright…"

After this, everyone went to bed.

The next morning, everyone was determined.

While asleep, Sword had come up with a new idea to hook her brother and Kagome up. Earlier that morning, while everyone was asleep, she woke Inuyasha up.

"Inny. Inny! Get up. I need to talk to you." She said, gently nudging him.

When Inuyasha finally woke up, she told him that she needed a favour. She told him that the company, which was looking for him and Kagome, had a Japanese agent to spy on her date with Martin. She told him that she needed to set him up with her, just to make sure that they don't ambush her. When he blatantly said no, and turned over to sleep again, Sword reminded him of the lovely chat they had up in a tree a few days ago. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to the whole scene. Sword told him she would come back in the afternoon and that he should wait at Kaede's hut.

* * *

Martin on the other hand, was just as determined as Sword. He wanted to make sure he impressed her, and it showed. 

"Martin! The priority here is to get information out of her!" Diana said

"That's true. By the way, have any of you heard from the Center?" Billy asked

"No…" all three agents replied

"Maybe everything is ok! Maybe after this mission is over, we can just go back, everything normal." Marvin said, once again going over beside Diana and putting his arm around her.

"I hope so!" Billy replied.

"Diana," Martin said desperately, "What should I wear?"

"Martin. Remember! Priorities here!" Diana replied, extremely annoyed.

"Priorities, priorities, priorities!" Martin mimicked. He then turned to Billy, holding up two equally ugly shirts.

Billy shook his head. "Neither. Let's go shopping."

* * *

After everyone had finally woken up, Sword took a wig out of her backpack. After much work getting it on Kagome, Sword had fully disguised her, more or less. Kagome was now blonde and in her school uniform. Wow, she was going to stick out like a sore thumb, considering the amount of blondes in Japan. 

"Sword, what if they are waiting at the well?" Kagome asked.

"If they are we run as fast as we can." Sword replied.

"Don't screw this date thing up Sword." Inuyasha said, as if mocking her.

"Thanks Inuyasha, remind me to hug you for that advice." Sword said.

They walked to the well, jumped in and once again found themselves in the future. Sword jumped out first and looked around before helping Kagome out. They made a quick dash to the house. Once inside, Sword slipped on a black wig and they headed out.

"Ugh, Inuyasha treats me like such a baby!" Sword said, with a look of distaste on her face, "He treats me like I'm so much younger than him."

"Well, a year younger isn't that much of a differen…" Kagome started, surprised at the mood swing.

"Woah woah woah woah, wait. A year? Is that what he told you?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"Kagome, think about this. My father died right after my mom gave birth to Inuyasha. How could I be his full-blooded sister if I am a year younger?"

"Well… Wait, so you and Inuyasha twins?"

"Nooo, I'm just his clone. Stupid cloners thought Inuyasha was a girl… I can't blame them." Sword said, nodding her head

"That would explain why you two look so much alike."

"Kagome, I was kidding about the cloning."

"That's not what I meant, Sword."

"Mom ran off with Inuyasha when father told her to, and when she arrived at a nearby village, I was born. It seemed kind of unfair when I was younger, that Inuyasha actually got to meet 'the great dog demon'… but I'm fine now."

"I wonder why Inuyasha never corrected me." Kagome muttered thoughtfully.

"With Inuyasha you have to remember, no matter what, he is still a dog. Dogs need to be taught who's boss. If you take the first step, he is sure to follow."

This was followed by a silent walk led by Sword. Soon they arrived at a huge mansion.

"You live here?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Duh."

"But how do you pay for it?"

"Kagome, please tell me you're not that slow." Sword said as they walked through the door.

A young man with black hair and a yellow ribbon tied around his head greeted them. He appeared to be the butler, as he took their coats and asked, "Is there anything else you'll need Ms. Yasha?"

"No thanks, and don't call me 'Ms.Yasha'. We have been over this Ryoga. It's Sword!" Sword said, annoyed. She and Kagome walked away.

"Right Ms.Yasha." Ryoga said, a grin on his face.

Sword turned around, "Call me 'Ms. Yasha' one more time and I will fire your sorry butt." Sword started walking up a staircase.

"Yes Ms. Kagami."

"Shut up, little Piggy" Sword taunted. The butler made a 'how the hell…' face.

Once upstairs

"Why was he calling you Ms. Yasha?" Kagome asked Sword.

Sword sat Kagome down. "Are you stupid or just naïve?"

"Uhh… How does a person answer that?"

Sword picked up a remote. She pressed a button and a TV came out of the floor. Sword stood beside the TV all Kouga style without knowing it. A newscast played on the TV.

"And tomorrow's report, by Kagami Yasha, 'The horrors of the school system', stay tuned!"

Sword paused the TV. On the screen was a picture of a black haired girl.

"That is Kagami Yasha. So?" _Sword sure looks like Kouga standing like that… maybe it's the black wig…_

Sword fell down. "MAKE THE CONNECTION!" She yelled

Kagome looked thoughtful for a few seconds then said, "Wait, you're Kagami Yasha?!"

"You could never get over the fact that I look like Inuyasha. Am I right?" Sword said. She hadn't bothered to stand up after her famous fall-down.

"Kinda, but right now, I am just thinking about how much you looked like Kouga with that wig on." Kagome said.

"You mean I look like that damn wolf demon?" Sword asked

Kagome nodded. Sword immediately whipped off her wig.

"I guess Kagami needs a new hairstyle." Sword commented, before Ryoga walked up the stairs.

He looked at her ears and said, "I'll get the catnip." He walked downstairs.

"I'm a dog!!!! And don't get lost P-chan." Sword yelled back, saying the last part in a taunting voice.

"Anything you say Ms. Kagami!" Ryoga said cockily, though he looked annoyed and made the face again.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to murder him."

"Uhh, Sword, let's go. I need a better disguise." Kagome piped up, afraid Sword was going to kill her butler.

"Right." Sword said. They walked down the hallway for quite some time before reaching a room with 'Stuff I'll Never Use' carved into the door.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as Sword started to open the door.

"This is my closet of clothes I will never use." Sword said

"Why?"

"Well, either they are skimpy dresses or clothes given to me by people I don't like." Then they walked into the closet and Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Gosh. THIS is your closet?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Of stuff I don't like." Sword replied, "Knock yourself out."

"What?" Kagome asked, still in shock, looking at the HUGE room. She thought that this closet might be the size of the entire upstairs of her house.

"Find the things you like. They are yours. Keep them. Pick one for your date."

"Date? What Date?"

"For tonight! Remember!"

"I thought I was just the lookout!"

"You are… ish. I found out that there is… an agent from the Japanese branch of this 'organization' they work for. You are undercover as a Japanese agent of another service. Don't mind that though, just keep him distracted. Now go find clothes."

Kagome nodded. "Ok!" Sword then left Kagome to 'shop' and went downstairs.

3 Hours Later

An hour earlier, Sword had started her training in her backyard with Ryoga; Martial arts.

"SWORD!!!" she heard a voice yell from upstairs. She stopped in mid punch and yelled, "WHAT!?" back before resuming the fight.

"I THINK I'M LOST!"

Sword jumped over Ryoga and yelled "FOLLOW THE SIGNS!!!"

"OK!"

Sword just kept fighting after this. She managed to land a few blows on her butler, but even she had to admit, he was good, though he did keep blowing up her back yard. She was about to kick Ryoga when he dodged, and a voice called out:

"Sword!!"

Sword immediately spun around, accidentally kicking Ryoga in the nose. He covered his nose in pain.

"Oh, sorry Ryoga…Ick. More nose blood. Go clean up. And please, don't get lost." Sword said, wiping her foot off.

"Fine Ms. Kagami." Ryoga said, walking off

"I have the suddenly have the craving for piggy soup … Ryoga that is the garage. The house is that-a-way."

"Uhh, right."

Sword then turned to Kagome… at least she _thought_ it was Kagome. She couldn't really tell; there were too many clothes in the way. Then the clothes were put down on the deck and Kagome emerged, wearing a sparkling red cequin dress.

"Yeah, that maintains a low profile doesn't it?"

"What? Too flashy?" Kagome asked, looking down at her dress.

"Actually, where we are going you will fit in perfectly. I need to get my outfit on soon an… OH DAMN!"

"What?" Kagome asked as Sword whizzed by her with demonic speed. Two minutes later she was back downstairs, wearing a knitted powder blue turtlenecked dress that went down to just past her knees, covering her ears was a bandana that matched her dress.

"I thought you hated dresses." Kagome said, looking at Sword's outfit.

"No-it's-skirts-I-hate."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"Ok, tell Ryoga to tell the chauffeur to take you to this location at about 6:00," Sword said, passing Kagome a note, "Remember, you can't let the agent know who you are, otherwise it's all over. Just MAKE SURE I don't do anything I will regret."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sword said, almost out the gate. She tossed Kagome a redheaded wig.

"Ugh, this wig smells like really strong perfume!"

"Yeah, you will smell great! I've gotta go!!" Sword said, running out the gate.

* * *

"Billy!!! I can't choose!!!!!!" Martin said, almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown. There were about 20 bags of clothes in the Center Team's motel room. 

"I like this one!" Billy said, pointing to one of the shirts on Martin's bed.

"THAT WAS THE 1ST ONE I SHOWED YOU THIS MORNING!" Martin yelled.

"But it wasn't clean then!"

**Score: Billy 1, Martin**** -59345**

"Diana, what do you think!?" Martin yelled looking for the wisdom of his sister, who was being smothered by the lover boy that was Marvin.

"MARVIN GET LOST!!!" Diana yelled for the who knows how manyth time.

"Why are you yelling at me, my love?!" Marvin yelled heart-broken that he had somehow upset Diana.

"Martin, I really don't care what you wear, but it is 6:00 and Sword will be at that address in 15 minutes. We need to go NOW!" Diana said after finally prying herself away from Marvin.

"Fine, Fine. I'll wear this one." Martin said, grabbing a shirt and walking into the bathroom. When he emerged, they headed out, and found themselves at a Japanese restaurant (Duhh). The discovered that the tables were very low, and you sat on cushions on the floor.

"Good luck!" Marvin said, waving to Martin.

"What do you mean? We're staying here. Someone has to watch them!" Diana burst out.

"I'll do it!" Billy volunteered.

"See Diana, Billy will do it. Now come on, we've got dinner plans! … Alone." Marvin said, tugging on Diana's arm.

"Heeeelp!!" Diana silently screamed as she was dragged to what she once would have called 'her dream come true'. Now, it seemed more like a nightmare.

* * *

In the Feudal Era 

_Where is she? What's the point of blackmailing me if she doesn't even show up!_ Inuyasha thought as he waited at Kaede's hut. Finally, his sister appeared.

"Sorry I'm late! I got busy." Sword said, panting heavily. She was grasping a package of some sort.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the package.

"Your tux." Sword replied bluntly

"My what?"

Sword unzipped the package, which turned out to be a bag, and handed a tuxedo to Inuyasha.

"I am NOT wearing that!" Inuyasha retorted

"Put it on or I will put it on for you." Sword said, giving Inuyasha her best angry look.

"Fine." Inuyasha said in a huff. The last thing he wanted was to be dressed by his sister. When Inuyasha finally appeared, now dressed in a tuxedo, Sword chucked a short-haired blue wig at him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking at its odd colour.

"Put it on. We have to get going. Our dates are probably already at the restaurant."

While Inuyasha uselessly tried to put it on, Sword got impatient and shoved it on his head. Inuyasha rubbed his head, giving his sister evil looks, before those evil looks turned into looks of confusion. "What is this?" Inuyasha asked, holding up a tie that he had discovered in the pocket of his jacket.

"Something that I will strangle you with if you don't jump in the well right now." Sword said stiffly.

Inuyasha obeyed and followed her into the well. When Sword was mad her looks could rival Kagome's. Once in Kagome's time, Sword tied the tie around his neck and forcibly shoved some shoes on his feet. Then they headed to the restaurant, with Inuyasha grumbling about how uncomfortable he was. Once outside the restaurant, Sword went over manners.

"No slurping, elbows are off the table, sit up straight, say please and thank you, eat everything on your plate, don't tell people they smell of strong perfume…" blah blah blah. This is where Inuyasha tuned out. Then he noticed the weird looks his twin was giving him and decided to start listening again.

"…And you cannot use the Tetsuiga no matter what."

"Unlike you, I left my sword at home." Was Inuyasha's response, but whether it was true or not, the world will never know.

Sword seemed satisfied and said "Good" before pushing him in.

"Let the games begin." Sword muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Review and almost 2 chapter****s**** to go… we hope…**** So now Review or**** else we will send a rabid Mossnose after you. ****Ok please review!**

**Spidey- I just wanted to add, WE ARE ALMOST DONE THIS STORY! I am ****sooo**** excited. I expect you all to read the sequel when it comes -****Nods**** head- ****And**** to review! So… get excited. I DEMAND YOU BE AS EXCITED AS ME! Also, who recognizes Sword's butler? Now, who loves him? \**

**WT- Oh boy. Malik has been replaced by a butler. Hooray for him. Please review!**

_Disclaimer: Sword and plot. If ye take you die._


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Sword quickly pointed Inuyasha to his table, then she scanned the restaurant for Martin. She immediately knew when she found him, because she had the same out-of-body feeling as she did the day before. She walked over and sat down across the table from him, an unconscious smile plastered on her face. She just prayed that her in-love-with-Martin self didn't tell him everything. 

"Heeey!" She said in a creepy happy voice. She was mentally slapping herself for using this tone, but she convinced herself that since she couldn't control anything she did, it wasn't her fault.

"Hey yourself." Martin replied flirtatiously

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I got busy."

"Not at all… so, what were you doing?" Martin asked

"Let's order!" Sword said, pleased with herself. She was getting worried though, as it felt as if every breath she took was taking her farther and farther away from her body.

A waitress came, and Martin tried to order something. The waitress, obviously not speaking any English, looked to Sword for guidance. Sword ordered for Martin. Before the waitress left, she put an unlit candle and some matches on their table. When she left, it was back to the oh-so-awkward conversation.

"So…?" Martin started

"Umm hmm?" Sword replied

"Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" Martin finally asked, his voice shaking a little bit. He had to admit, as beautiful as Sword was, she was a bit intimidating too.

"Sure. Ask away." Is what Sword said outwardly. Inwardly, she said _"Hell no._"

"What is your real name?"

"It's Sword, dummy." Sword answered in a playful voice.

"Where are you from?" He tried.

"I said questions, Marty! What is with the interrogation!? This is a date! Loosen up!" Sword was amazed by her words.

"Uhh… ok."

* * *

Inuyasha looked at where his 'date' was sitting and walked over, but instantly got a whiff of her perfume. It was so nauseating he wanted to run to the washroom and throw up. 

"Hi!" The girl greeted him

"Hi." He answered back, rubbing his nose vigorously, trying to rid it of the terrible scent.

"My name is Akane."

"Mine is…. Uhhhh."

"What, you don't know your own name, or is it really 'Uhhhh'?" She asked, looking curious and suspicious.

"No, I know it." Inuyasha snapped back, frantically searching his brain for a name, "Koga. My name is Koga."

"Koga… I know someone else who has that name. He is a little possessive of me. "

"Where should I sit?" Inuyasha asked, not exactly interested in the life of this agent.

"Across from me." Akane told him. Inuyasha took his place. "So Koga, tell me about you."

"Why would you want to know about me?"

"Because someone like you must have _some_ story to tell. Anyone special in your life?"

"Uhh…" Inuyasha said. That was a question that he was even wondering. "There are actually two girls."

"Interesting. Tell me." Akane said, quickly looking around the restaurant then back at Inuyasha.

"Well, first I was in love with this girl, but she died. Then another girl came, and I'm not sure how I feel about her… I mean, I do… I think… I don't know if she likes me too or if…"

"Ok, I get it." Akane quickly stepped in, sensing that 'Koga' was about to start babbling. "I know someone with a problem like that, and I think I am the 2nd girl."

"Oh… Tell me about you then."

"Well…"

* * *

Sword had found out that Martin was a Canadian. She told him that she had been there, which started a whole new conversation about her job. 

"You are seriously a reporter? How old are you, 17?" Martin asked, a look of disbelief oh his face.

"I am a fully qualified reporter. Been to Elementary school, High school, University…" Sword answered.

"But… Why were you at the high school yesterday then?"

"I am doing a report on the horrors of the school system. It sucks going back to high school. Not really fun times."

"Oh." Was all Martin said. A long silence followed. Martin decided to change the subject. "That waitress brought us a candle. I should light it, shouldn't I?"

"Sure." Sword said, looking into Martin's amber eyes, though it felt like she was miles away from the table, and one more step would send her off the edge.

"Can you pass me the match?"

Sword was zoned out -flirty eye blinking.-

"Nevermind." Martin said, getting an idea. He leaned across the table, bringing his face close to Sword.

Sword felt like the world was closing in on her as her face got closer to Martin's. The last thing she felt before everything went black was her lips against his.

* * *

"No kidding, your sister actually did that to you?" Akane managed to say through laughter. 

"Hey, it isn't funny when you're the one whose younger sister is hanging you from the tree. Then, she blackmails me about the 2nd girl… that's not dead. Some day, I swear, I am going to murder her… That is if my friends would let me."

"Well, I laughed sooo hard when my little brother had his first love. He was practicing on the guy I like. Man was it funny. 'I… I… Lo… love… I LOVE YOU!'."

"That's funny… That happened to me. The girl I told you about, her little brother Sota said that to me." Inuyasha said, looking confused.

"Inuyasha?" Akane asked, taking a closer look at 'Koga's' face

"Kagome? Inuyasha asked, doing the same.

"SWORD!" Both of them yelled at the top of their lungs, turning their attention to the female half demon who was making out with Martin.

* * *

Sword felt like she had been slingshot back into her body when she heard her name being called. It wasn't a pleasant thing at the time. She opened her eyes and realized that she was still attached to Martin by the mouth. She slowly pulled away, said "excuse me" politely and left the table. Then she ran for the back door of the restaurant and disappeared. The newly discovered Kagome and Inuyasha ran after her. 

When they found her, she was throwing up into a dumpster.

"KAGOME! You were supposed to make sure I didn't do anything I'd regret! I'm regretting it right now!" Sword belted at the red haired Kagome.

"Well, it's hard to focus on you when I found out it's Inuyasha that I had been talking to for the past while." Kagome belted back.

"So Kagome was this 'agent' that might ambush you?" Inuyasha joined in.

"Not exactly…" Sword said quietly before resuming to spit in the dumpster.

"Anyways, how was your smoochfest with Martin? Did he tell you anything?" Kagome asked.

"Like I'm really going to tell you when you call it a smoochfest."

"Sword! This is important! What did he say?"

"I couldn't get my-stupid-moon-dusted-self to ask him anything we need to know. I'm sorry."

"How could you screw this up?" Inuyasha yelled hotly at Sword.

"Well excuuuuuse me. I didn't sign up for this job. I was volunteered by you all." Sword yelled back, looking like she was going to face off with Inuyasha. "Next time you kiss the creepy guy!"

"Cut her some slack Inuyasha." Kagome said, stepping between Sword and Inuyasha.

"Why? She screws up at everything she does..."

"INUYASHA! Sit!"

"What exactly are you referring to Inuyasha? The mission, or… him?" Sword asked.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha managed as he rubbed his face. He just 'sat' on ash-fault. "Both."

"That wasn't anyone's fault but the wolves, Inuyasha."

"All the same, you weren't there to protect him."

"Low blow Inuyasha, low blow."

"Stop, both of you." Kagome yelled. She walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him full on the lips.

"Wow that was out of the blue." Sword commented, before whipping out her cell phone and snapping pictures. Shortly after snapping a picture, she screamed and fell into the dumpster.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart, Kagome looking pleased and Inuyasha looking dazed, yet happy.

"You were right Sword; I did have to take control." Kagome said, looking for Sword. "Sword?"

* * *

After Sword left, Billy walked over to Martin and high-fived him. 

"Nice." He commented.

"Wow, she's a good kisser." Martin too commented, touching his lips.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Not really, every time I asked something she changed the subject. Besides, she tried to hide it, but she had at least three swords on her. I've seen her in action and I'm not a big fan of getting my head cut off."

"MAAAARTTINNNN!" A female voice yelled. Diana was running right towards them, Marvin right behind her. She quickly hid behind Martin.

"Woah woah woah, Dee. What is happening?" Martin asked, looking worried.

"Marvin. Is. Driving. Me. Crazy! I want the old hot Marvin back!" She cried.

"I don't think I can ever go back after loving you Diana!" Marvin yelled.

"AHH!"

"Well, I kissed Sword." Martin said proudly.

"Did she tell you anything?" Diana asked trying to hide behind Billy.

"Well…." Martin started. Billy shook his head. Suddenly a loud beeping was heard. All four agents immediately turned on their U-watches. A man appeared on the screen.

"Agents, we need to pull you off this mission. We need backup stat. M.O.M is down, I repeat, M.O.M is down. Find the portal and get back here ASAP." He said, before disappearing from the tiny screen.

"Let's find that portal." Martin declared, heading for the back door.

* * *

"SWORD?!" Kagome yelled 

"Here!" Sword yelled, throwing her hand up.

"Oh, how did you get in the dumpster?"

"Long story." Sword said, before a blue light shone from the dumpster. "What, another bone eater's well? Whaa!"

Sword fell farther into the dumpster, just to find herself in what looked to be a high tech building, though computers were in shambles and desks were overturned. She lay for a minute, taking it all in. Then, suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be coming right for her head. She crossed her arms in front of her and a barrier formed around her.

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that…"

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, the look on his face: Priceless.

"A barrier, which apparently I can make." Sword said with a smile.

"Right… LOOK OUT KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, before diving in front of Kagome. 4 people were going to land right on her. Sword unconsciously put up a barrier around Kagome and her brother. Diana, Martin, Marvin and Billy slid off of it and gathered around.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked Sword.

"I fell. It hurt. Dumpsters are evil." Sword said.

"Sword!" Martin yelled, running over to her to make sure that she was ok.

"Hands off Martin." Sword said _Yessss__! I'm me again! Thank you Inuyasha and Kagome!_

"Uhh, guys, I hate to break up this happy moment, but WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Billy yelled, pointing to a huge herd of monsters.

Inuyasha looked unimpressed. "That's company? We face 10 times that every day."

"Uhh, you _kill_ ten times that every day." Sword piped up

"We can't kill these!" Diana said. Sword and Inuyasha looked at her.

"I am with my woman Diana!" Marvin exclaimed

"Great, I think we just met Koga's descendent." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, looking confused, as he decided to block out Marvin.

"We want to study them! It's hard to do if they're dead." Billy said.

"Sure. Why not. So what do you want us to do?"

"I bet you that I can herd up more of these goons than you can." Sword said, challenging her twin.

"I can catch more with my bare hands then you can catch with all of your swords together." Inuyasha admitted

"I'll take that bet!"

"What are you two…?" Diana started

"GO!" The twins yelled, running in different directions.

"Who is he?" Martin asked Billy, looking jealous. Billy shrugged his shoulders.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing something?" Kagome asked

"Right!" Martin exclaimed. He activated his U-watch.

"What is that?"

"Uh... my super powers that I'm not allowed to talk about."

"But it's a watch!"

"It's a super-watch."

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha screamed. He then kicked a monster away from behind her. "GOT ONE!" he yelled

"GOT TWO!" Sword yelled, popping into view. "I WOULD HAVE MORE, BUT YOU TRY TO FIGHT IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN DRESS!" She dropped out of view and when she appeared again, she was wearing her blue kimono.

"How did she…?" Diana started in shock

"Not… to be… rude… But shouldn't… you guys… be helping!" Sword yelled while fighting one of the monsters with a sword.

"She has a point." Marvin said, before running into the battle. Martin followed.

"Where is everyone?" Billy asked after taking a quick look around.

"WHERE ARE THE HOLDING PRISON CELL THINGIES!?" Sword asked, kicking about 4 zombie-like creatures to the ground.

"Down the hall on your right, on the 3rd floor." Billy yelled back.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Sorry!"

"Up the stairs we go!"

"Wait, Sword!" Diana called.

"What?!" Sword replied.

"This might help!" was all she heard before 'X-rod selected'. Before she knew it, all the monsters that she was going to haul up one at a time were netted together.

"Thanks Diana" she exclaimed, before grabbing the net and running for the stairs. Once she found the holding cells, she shoved the net bag of goons into one cell and yelled down, "GOT 13!" before a big net full of baddies came flying from a lower level, coming right for her. She dodged and looked down at her brother.

"Got 15" he said smugly

"Show off." Sword muttered as she dragged her brother's net into another cell.

* * *

Java was using all of his strength to keep the door shut. It had been almost three days since M.O.M had fallen. They all knew that she wouldn't die because she had taken every precaution; she had all her top agents' minds in a box on backup, including herself. The backup-box was hidden, and it had taken the agents until an hour ago to find it. Now they faced a new challenge; M.O.M had placed a riddle-lock on the box, and they had yet to figure it out. 

"Java…Can't… Hold much… Longer." Java said with a grunt. The monsters had discovered where the agents were and were trying their hardest to break in.

"Hang in there Java. This riddle should be cracked soon." One of the agents said, though there didn't seem to be much hope.

"Is it Humble pie?"

"God is greater than the devil…"

"But God can't be eaten you doorknob!"

"I don't know! This is totally useless!"

"This will never work!"

"What will we do!?" yelled one of the useless agents.

* * *

Sword decided to take an easier way down to the bottom level and just jumped before any more nets came flying. She landed near a wall, and quickly noticed a group of about 20 creatures pushing against a set of doors. She got behind them. 

"Well well, looks like you all want inside. Anything I would want in there?" Sword asked tauntingly. None of the monsters even moved.

"Not listening to me?! That is just rude!" Sword said, holding her hands out in front of her, using a barrier to push all the monsters towards the door.

* * *

"JAVA... REALLY… NEED…. HELP!" Java screamed, as the door opened slightly. 3 more agents ran to help him, and they managed to close the gap.

* * *

Sword then cupped her hands together and formed a ball around them, and then she shook her hands, hoping her barrier would do_ something_. A barrier-ball formed around the monsters and shook them up, knocking them all unconscious. She used the ball the throw them up 3 levels, to the holding cells, before getting herself up there, and shoving them all into a cell. 

"33!" Sword yelled down at her brother, sticking her tongue out.

"We're tied!" he yelled back

"I don't think there are any more!" Kagome yelled, both to Sword and Inuyasha.

"Think again." A gruff voice said from behind Kagome.

"Eep."

"What have you done!? You are going to let the agents escape! Quick, you must help me get the others out!" The owner of the voice said to Sword. The owner was a big animal, with a lion's head, a goat's body, a dragon's tail and monkey's feet.

"Huh? What do you mean get them out?! I just spent forever getting them INTO those cells." Sword said.

"But… you're a demon. You must be on our side."

-Eye twitch, eye twitch.-

"You're side that's a laugh." Inuyasha said walking up behind the monster. "I suppose I can use my sword for this guy."

"I thought you didn't bring your sword."

"I lied."

"Somehow I'm not surprised… Sure, why not." Sword said, "But if you kill him you lose."

"Fine and now Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as he called upon the power of the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at the monster. When the light disappeared there were huge marks on the floor as if a giant had clawed at it… but the monster was still standing.

"What matter of demons are you?" it asked.

"Half-demons." The twins replied in sync before Sword remembered where they were. "_Please don't let the agent's have heard that._" She thought.

"Sword, look out!" Martin yelled running over to the fight. The two half-demons were lucky enough to not have been overheard. The twins looked over to where Martin was running and then back at the monster who had gotten a hold of a pipe. It threw it at Sword who wasn't able to put up a barrier fast enough therefore she got the pipe to the head. She fell to the ground hard and Martin pulled out his I-Cutter. He jumped on the monster's back and started stabbing it but it just pulled him off and chucked him at a charging Inuyasha. Both boys were thrown through a wall and were in a daze as the monster turned to Diana and Kagome.

Kagome looked panicked as the monster moved closer and closer. She did the only thing she knew how to do; find something that will magically morph into a bow and arrow and save them all. When she looked around, she noticed a familiar sight; a bow and arrows that looked suspiciously like hers from the Feudal Era. Sure enough, when she picked them up, there, in big bold symbols, was her name. She took them and looked around again. She found a piece of cloth that looked rather harmless. Either way decided to use it as a net and attached it to an arrow.

"What are you doing?!" Diana yelled to Kagome

"Improvising. GO!" Kagome yelled as she let loose a now glowing arrow and cloth. It had hit the monster, and the cloth was covering a good part of its body like a cape.

Diana looked surprised, and then had an idea. The cloth Kagome had attached to her arrow was made of finely woven metal. Metal that conducted electricity. She took out her own I-Cutter and cut open an electrical cable, then grabbed its safe end and threw it to the monster, yelling "Catch!!"

The monster, invincible though he was, was very stupid, and DID catch the electrical cable. The live end touched the cloth, and an electrical surge went through the monster's body. The monster's brain was unable to stand that much power and he passed out. Diana quickly used the X-rod and tied it up.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha regained consciousness. He looked up and saw the giant creature had been captured. He pushed Martin off of him and then grabbed the net, threw it up a few levels and locked it up in the containment unit.

Martin was the next to regain consciousness. After realizing that the monster had been captured, he ran over to Sword. The pipe had ripped a hole in her bandana, and there was a rather large gash on her head.

"Sword!" Martin yelled, as he propped Sword into a sitting position on his lap. Diana and Kagome quickly came over to her, followed by Marvin.

"She's bleeding." Marvin pointed out

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious meat-head. What can we use to stop the bleeding?" Martin asked

"Diana is a wonderful doctor, she can fix anything!"

"What can we use?" Diana asked, looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at her dress. It was at about her ankles. She took an arrow and used it to cut the fabric at her knees. She then handed it to Diana, who wrapped Sword's head up.

About 5 minutes later, small, green alien Billy popped up, Inuyasha right behind him.

"There are no more monsters out. The other agents did a pretty good job containing monsters." Billy said.

"I didn't see any humans around though." Inuyasha added

"You say that like you aren't human." Martin said, looking suspiciously at Inuyasha.

"No, I am."

"Who are you, sorry if it is rude, but…" Diana said, struggling for words. She had mixed feelings for this guy. Part of her was thankful, but the other didn't trust him.

"I am Inu-Koga." Inuyasha said, almost forgetting that he and Kagome were still undercover.

"I'm Akane. We are friends of Sword's. She was… nervous… about her date. She wanted us to come along to make sure that it went smoothly." Kagome half-lied.

"Oh… ok…" Marvin said, followed by a muffled scream of: "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" from the room the monsters had been trying to get into.

Everyone quickly ran to that room, except Martin, who hopped with Sword on his back. It took a bit of convincing Java to have him accept that the people in front of him were his friends.

"Java miss you guys!" Java said, pulling Billy and Diana into a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Jav. What is everyone doing in here?" Martin asked, propping the still unconscious Sword up on his back.

"Look, I know she is heavy, so why don't I carry her?" Inuyasha said, looking nervously and Sword on Martin's back.

"She's fine." Martin said coldly

"Hey buddy, she's my si--" Inuyasha started, before Kagome 'Ahem'ed him. "She is my _friend_. I should be the one to carry her."

"Let it go Koga." Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a glare. Martin gave a taunting smile, and then walked into the crowded room.

"Agent Mystery! We are sorry to have had to call you, but we were in desperate need…" one agent started rambling on.

Another stopped him. "We are trying to figure out this riddle-lock that M.O.M placed on here. Want to take a stab at it?"

"Why not?" Martin said

"I'm good at riddles." Diana said, joining him. They looked at a glowing green screen. Words appeared on it. It said:

_What is greater than __God_

_More evil than the Devil_

_The poor have it_

_The rich need it_

_And if you eat it, you'll die._

"I swear that I've heard this before…" Diana said thoughtfully.

"Umm…" Martin said, also going into thought. The rest of the team, including 'Koga' and 'Akane', joined them.

Inuyasha quickly read the screen and said:

"Are you all stupid? How long have you been trying to figure it out?"

"Only today!" one of the agents

"The answer is obvious though."

"Do enlighten us." another agent said.

"Nothing. Nothing is greater than God; nothing is eviler than the Devil. The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, and if you eat nothing, you'll die."

"That's absu-" one of the other agents started to say, before the green screen turned blue, and a different text popped up.

"What does it say?" Kagome asked

"Password… accepted." Diana replied

"The vault is open!!" an agent cried

"Quick, we must fix M.O.M!" cried another

"Nooobody is gooing annnywhere!" a voice from outside the room cackled

"What is that?" Kagome asked

"Oh no! The Genie!" Marvin answered.

"How did she get back here?!?!" Martin asked.

"We have to stop her. Come on guys!" Billy cried.

* * *

**A/N: WE ARE DONE REVAMPING!!!**

**Spidey- You can tell that Sword is MAD when:**

**-She uses your name in every sentence she says**

**WT -She threatens to make piggy soup. (see previous chapter) And my ****favourite, When she guts you with her swords.… REVIEW!!**

_Disclaimer: We own SWORD AND THE PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT INUYASHA OR MARTIN MYSTERY COPYRIGHTS!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Martin put Sword down. "Watch her. Make sure that nobody hurts her." He said sternly**.**

"Got it! Good luck!" the agents said, as Martin and the gang (minus Java and Billy who had to hold the fort) ran out to face the Genie.

The Genie just laughed as they all took their fighting positions. All the agents had their X-rods out, Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga and Kagome was using her recently re-found bow and arrows. None fof them noticed the floor start to be covered by a green fog. Slowly the fog ran up their backs without them even knowing it. Marvin was the first to fall victim to the fog as it entered his mouth. He wasn't even able to yell out a warning or make any sound as his eyes gain a glazed over look. Then he said something so quietly that not even Inuyasha heard him. As soon as the words left his mouth the glazed look left his eyes and he remembered nothing of the green fog.

The Genie snapped her fingers and then disappeared. Everyone was tense waiting for some attack from the hidden spirit or monster to appear to try to kill them. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Even then everyone remain alert, knowing that the Genie would wait till they let their guard down before slaughtering them. Then Inuyasha thought he heard something. His grip tightened on the Tetsusaiga and he let out a small growl as he turned to the direction where the sound was coming from. Everyone followed his glare but minutes passed and still nothing. The sound hadn't even gotten louder, it just remain barely at Inuyasha's level of hearing. It was a continuous dull roaring like a car getting ready to blast away from the starting line.

After a bit the humans unintentionally lowered their guard but Inuyasha stubbornly remain alert. Still no one saw the green fog still resting on the backs of the second last line of defence. It was almost as if it was invisible to all who were not full paranormal beings. More time passed and most of the group was being to wonder if the Genie had managed to escape the Center and get to the unsuspecting outside world. Then Inuyasha caught a whiff of a somewhat unfamiliar scent. It took him a moment to figure out what the scent was but he didn't have a moment to spare. Just as he realized that the scent was a mix of two smells, one from those weird moving carts in Kagome's time and something else, the volume of the roaring increased. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and raced towards the group. Everyone jumped out of the way and the thing charged right pass them. The thing stopped for a moment and everyone got to get a good look at it before it drove right at them again.

The creature was a huge scaly green lizard with its tongue out stretched, whipping from side to side as it tasted the air. Its huge yellow eyes looked around the room pausing for a moment at Diana, Kagome and Inuyasha. The roaring noise continued but everyone could hear it for it was coming from the creature itself. Everyone was waiting for the next attack and when it did come they were still unprepared.

The creature leaped into an attack at a surprising speed. One second it was on the ground staring at them and the next it was in the air. A second after that a scaly green car was driving at Kagome. It would have hit her if not for Martin's attack. The car/lizard was crashed to a wall and returned to its lizard form as it shook its head back and forth. It hissed angrily and leaped into another attack this time driving at Marvin. Once again it was pushed aside by a volley of attacks but it was far from defeated.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as he helped her get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome replied. She was squinting slightly. Inuyasha, noticing this asked:

"What?"

"Inuyasha, I sense a Jewel Shard…"

"WHAT?!"

"I hate to ruin the moment but we could use a bit of help here." Marvin yelled at the two.

"Right, sure, ok!" Kagome yelled back

"Kagome, where is the Jewel Shard?"

"It's moving too fast… it's… its…" Kagome started, before her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, before getting ploughed into a pillar by the monster truck. "Ok, now I'm mad." Inuyasha was about to attack the truck head on when it retreated… and headed right for the unconscious Kagome. He didn't need to worry about Kagome's protection for long, as he had his own problems to attend to, namely, himself. Inuyasha found himself fighting an exact duplicate of himself, and he had to admit, it wasn't easy (Which began to make him wonder if that was a good thing).

Just as the car was racing towards Kagome's doom, it met a stumbling block. A barrier.

"U-Shield activated." A robotic voice uttered

"Hah! You can't break through this!" Yelled Diana, "It's impenetrable!"

"20 seconds until U-Shield destruction."

"Except for that." Diana whimpered as the truck continued charging at the shield, and the countdown continued.

* * *

Sword awoke to the sound of yelling. She gingerly touched her head, and winced when she found a bump. She was bleeding, but it didn't alarm her, as she was distracted by a scream from somewhere nearby. With her sensitive hearing, it seemed as if someone screamed into her ear. She quickly sat up, to face a room full of humans, not that they were paying any attention to her.

All the agents were surrounding a table beside her. On the table was a woman with messy short black hair in a battered white trenchcoat. There were many wires attached to her body, and Sword was fixated by this woman, until another scream tore her away.

_That sounded like Diana… or Kagome…_ Sword thought, making a mad dash for the door. She looked in awe as her brother tried to fight… himself. He was giving his all, but nothing was happening. She also noticed Kagome and Diana were hiding under a barrier, that was getting harassed by a scaly green car. She looked around the room, and realized the floor was covered by a eerie glowing green fog.

Suddenly a powerful voice cut into her thoughts:

"You need to trap her."

Sword spun around at this. It was the woman who was on the table. "Excuse me? Who?" Sword said, a bit shaken by the woman's sudden appearance.

"She is known as the genie. I'm guessing you know what genie's do?" The woman continued, as if Sword never said anything.

"Yeah, they grant wishes… wait, so that," Sword said, pointing at the fog, "can grant any wish?"

"Usually. She seems to know how to control what wishes she grants." The black haired woman said. This was followed by a short silence. The woman was looking at Sword expectantly.

Sword, noticing this, looked back at her. "So, what do I do?" she asked

"You trap her." The woman replied bluntly, as if it was obvious.

"I get that. How?" Sword asked.

"First…"

The woman was cut off by a sudden scream.

"2 seconds until U-Shield destruction" the tinny robotic voice continued.

Diana looked in horror as the lizard truck charged at her again. In a matter of seconds her and Kagome would be considered 'Road Kill'. When the 2 seconds were up, Diana heard a loud screeching noise, like metal being dragged along ash fault. There was a barrier around her and Kagome, but it wasn't from her U-watch. She quickly looked around, and noticed that it wasn't Martin's or Marvin's. She then realized that it was different from the U-shield. She searched the room for the source and found Sword standing in a doorway, one hand in their direction, and the other giving the air a backhand slap. As soon as that motion had been completed, the lizard/car had been dragged across the room, and transformed back into a lizard, which then began chasing Marvin.

Sword ignored Marvin's pleas for help and ran to check on the girls.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine but-" Diana replied but before she could finish Sword cut her off.

"Take her somewhere safe," Sword instructed, nodding towards Kagome, "I have a-" Before she could finish her sentence Sword found herself flying through the air. Diana took that chance to run for cover with Kagome. Sword's flight came to an abrupt stop as she crashed into Martin. Without even pausing to thank the boy for the save Sword got up and pulled out a sword for each hand and readied herself to attack the truck.

Fortunately or un- depending how you look at it, Inuyasha beat her to the attack. Before the truck was even 10 feet from Sword, it was blown off course by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. The car ended up with its roof on the floor and its wheels turning uselessly in the air. For a moment it just sat there and then it exploded into green smoke.

Sword turned to yell at her brother to see an odd sight. Her twin brother was fighting a twin of himself. That wasn't the surprising thing though. The surprising thing was that Inuyasha had destroyed the Monster Truck by accident. He was aiming to attack the other Inuyasha when the attack missed and hit the car… Unless it was the evil twin created by the genie who was aiming at Sword or the real Inuyasha who missed… Anyways, the car was totalled by pure chance.

For a moment Sword watched the boys try to attack each other and then she sheathed one her swords. She stretched out an arm. Concentrating on her next movement Sword then created a wall with her barrier powers and pinned both Inuyasha's to a wall.

Both of the boys yelled, "SWORD!" at her when they found themselves in that position.

"Yes, I'm Sword your point?"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"You don't need to yell… Now which one, which one?" Sword sang as she looked at her sword.

One of the Inuyasha's yelled at her to stop being an idiot and put him down. She didn't listen which caused him to yell at her more. The other Inuyasha was glaring at her and was surprisingly quiet. If Sword wasn't his sister she would have thought that this Inuyasha was the impostor but just in case she waited. She didn't have to wait very long. In a moment she had her answer as to which Inuyasha was her brother.

"Sword, I'm warning you put me down," he threatened. When she did nothing the quiet Inuyasha glared at her and then said, "KAGAMI! PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!"

Sword at once did as he asked and he ended up landing on his rear, hard. He got up and looked madder than ever and was about to take it out on his evil twin, Inuyasha, but the evil clone was already green smoke. Inuyasha brushed himself off and got a curious smile on his face. He quickly grabbed his Tetsusaiga.

"You're wel-" Sword started smugly. Then her sentence turned into a scream as Inuyasha's windscar came hurdling towards her. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!"

"Maybe. Maybe I was just saving your butt from the green smoke that was sneaking up on you. And you call yourself a half-demon."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Let's just get that over with. The sooner we're done here the sooner I can go home and kill the murderer… ok, that sounded better in my head."

"Who's this 'murderer'?"

"Focus Binky. First we've got to capture this genie thing." Sword said, turning to look at the green mist on the floor, "That wasn't there before, was it?"

"Must have been the mist on our backs. It must have blinded us from the rest of the mist." Marvin said, coming up behind Sword.

"What mist? I don't see it?" Martin said, joining the group.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Binkey! Let me do it, let me do it!" Sword said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"If you shut up and never speak of this day again, ok."

Sword crossed her fingers behind her back, "Ok." Sword then turned to Martin and slapped him right across the face. The green mist that had been sticking to Martin's back fell off. Inuyasha then stepped on it, thus dispelling it.

"Sword, what was that for?" Martin asked, rubbing his cheek. Then, he saw the green fog.

Sword put on her dramatic face. "I'm SORRY Martin!! It's the only way I could protect you!!"

"I'm sorry too for making you worry." Martin replied as he opened his arms.

"Oh brother." Marvin and Inuyasha said in sync.

Sword slapped him again, "I'm sorry, I had to protect you…. I may have to protect you more." Before she could slap him a third time, Inuyasha grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her back.

"Sword, the guy obviously has enough problems without you screwing with his emotions. Now the sooner we kill this stupid genie thing, the sooner we can get out of here." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

"FOOLS!" a dramatic voice said, and suddenly the green mist collected near the ceiling, in the middle of the room. The mist formed the shape of a green skinned, black haired, beautiful lady.

"Finally." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, sit." Sword said. Then she realized the stupidity of what she just said, "I mean…Stay...put. I have a plan."

"You have a plan." Inuyasha repeated. Sword nodded "Ok, when the plan fails, I'll step in."

"I'll count on that. Marvin, come with me. Martin…. Sit. Staaay." Sword ran into action. Marvin followed, and Martin looked like an abandoned puppy.

Inuyasha, noticing this, said "Don't get your hopes u..." Inuyasha was cut off by yells of pain. He looked in the direction of the genie expecting to see Sword and Marvin on the ground in pain but surprising it was the genie who was rolling on ground in pain. Somehow Marvin had gotten a hold of a fire extinguisher and got some foam in the genie's eyes. Then Inuyasha noticed Sword in the corner behind the genie with her face in her palm. This was obviously NOT what she had planned.

Sword walked back over to Inuyasha and Martin and said, "Cue smiting of Marvin in 3…2…1…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the genie yelled as she smited the rookie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Marvin yelled as he started running in circled with the genie on his heels.

"… Should we help him??" Inuyasha quietly suggested.

"Nah." Martin and Sword replied.

"HELP!!"

"Ok now I feel pity." Sword said, cupping her hands and lifting them upwards. At once Marvin was lifted off the ground by a semi-invisible disk. Unfortunately Sword lifted too high, and Marvin hit the ceiling.

"So, you finally figured out how to control that thing?" Inuyasha asked. Sword nodded. And then, the disk flickered before disappearing.

"I did until you said that!" Sword said as she desperately tried to catch Marvin with her barriers. When he hit the ground, everyone made an 'ooh' sound in empathy. The next thing anyone knew, the red-eyed genie was jumping up and down on Marvin's back.

"I should put a barrier around him now, huh?" Sword winced as Marvin was being reduced to a bloody pulp. Inuyasha nodded and Sword raised her arms again. She encased him in a barrier-ball.

"Now… Go get fixed." Sword said, rolling Marvin into the room with the rest of the agents, where he crashed into Diana.

"Now, where were we?" Inuyasha asked as they turned their attention to the genie.

"I was just about to destroy that idiot when you," the genie pointed at Sword, "rudely interrupted me."

"Oh, cry me a river. There are thousands of other idiots you can kill."

The genie then got an evil glint in her eyes and the next thing anyone knew, a huge wave was roaring towards the group. Before anyone could react the wave hit them and they were thrown backwards. When the wave came to a stop everyone was laying facedown in 3 inches of water.

Inuyasha was the first to start yelling after he spat the water out of his mouth. "Sword! Stop giving the enemy ideas!"

Before Sword could yell an angry reply at her brother, Martin spoke up. "How was she supposed to know that the genie would do that?!"

"See? You cannot defeat me!" the genie cut in.

"Do you know how annoying it is to hear that day after day?" Sword said as she and her brother readied to attack.

"Do ahead and attack. It will give me some entertainment before I destroy the Center."

"I'm tired of hearing you talk. Are you gonna sit there and talk or are you gonna come down here and fight?" Inuyasha growled.

To his annoyance the genie just laughed and did neither. In a matter of seconds she had disappeared once more. As Inuyasha cursed under his breath, Sword looked around for some sign of an attack and Martin held his X-rod, quickly aiming it all over the room. Suddenly the genie appeared in the middle of the group and Martin shot a net which would have trapped the genie if it hadn't vanished again.

Instead, the net ended up trapping Sword and Inuyasha. As the siblings attempted to free themselves Marvin came rushing back into action. Unfortunately, the genie appeared in front of him and with a simple flick to his nose she sent him flying right into a wall. He tried to get up but fell to the ground. Martin tried to take that opportunity to trap the menace only to have his net come flying right back at him thus pinning him to the wall.

Then the genie turned her evil sights towards the agents back in the other room who were charging their weapons. With a simple wave of her hand each gun exploded in their holder's hands thus give all the agents as well as the innocent helpers (Kagome, Diana and Java) little pieces of metal imbedded in their bodies. Another wave then sent them flying just like Marvin and just like the rookie none of them were able to stand or move afterwards, not even M.O.M.

The genie laughed as she walked over to where M.O.M lay struggling to get up. M.O.M's eyes widened in pain as the genie pulled her up by her hair. Using her fog the genie created a knife and held it to M.O.M's throat. She was about to end M.O.M's life when she changed her mind.

"I'll save you for last. First I will kill those who imprisoned me in the first place." The genie threw M.O.M down and made her way over to where Martin was pinned to the wall. Once there she lifted her hand and the unconscious Diana and Java flew over and fell at Martin's feet.

"Now I'll make this nice and slow so that you won't miss anything." Green fog started forcing itself into their bodies as well as the bodies of all the other people present save for M.O.M who could only watch in horror as each person started yelling and wriggling with the agony.

If they were asked to explain the experience they would all struggle trying to find words to describe it. Some would have said that it felt like their whole body was on fire as well as being drawn and quartered from the inside out. Others would have said that it was like swallowing a huge helping of acid. Then there would be a huge group who would have said that the agony had no words to describe it. But the half-demons would have said it felt like their daily dose of pain from when they were little, not because they were slightly more powerful but because they would be bluffing. In truth, to them it felt just like what the agents would be trying to describe.

Within seconds most of the agents were coughing up blood as the agony grew worst. Some, even in their unconscious state, were screaming begging for it to end but still the pain continued. There was no end in sight except for death and M.O.M was forced to watch every second of the vicious and merciless torture. She was forced to listen to the insane laugher of the genie and the other monsters. She was forced to listen to the sound of her comrades, who were close enough to be family, scream and wish for death. And through it all M.O.M was wishing that it was her screaming because nothing could hurt as much as watching this.

Finally it appeared that the genie took pity on her. She turned to the fallen leader and raised her hands. Green fog appeared out of nowhere and forced itself down her throat. Now her yells added to the mix and the monsters were listening as if it was the sweetest and most beautiful song they had ever heard.

Presently the genie grew bored and removed her fog from their bodies. All of them fell to the ground too weak to move. Most of their eyes were glazed over but the genie was pleased to see that they were still breathing. Now she could have even more fun with them. With the monsters cheering her on the genie walked over to Martin who was no longer held in the X-rod's net.

"Well, well, it looks like I win," she gloated as she kicked the boy in the side. She smiled as the boy coughed and spat up more blood.

"I… wouldn't say… that," a voice said from behind the genie.

She turned around to see the two half-demons panting and barely able to stand. For a moment she almost laughed but then an idea formed in her head. Once again she raised a hand and a person flew over to her. The reaction she got from the half-demons was exactly the one she wanted- fear, pain, and anger. She took the unconscious girl and held her up by her shirt collar causing the girl to whimper.

"Now, now, you don't want anything to happen to this girl do you?" the genie asked the two half-demons as if she was their grandmother asking them if they wanted some cookies.

Inuyasha was the first to speak, "You sick and twisted-"

"-Bastard," Sword finished for him.

"Language, language. Do I have to remind you that I can kill this girl in an instant?"

Both half-demons growled but didn't move a muscle. The genie smiled. She had them right where she wanted them. With another grin she threw the girl towards them. As she had expected both half-demons ran to the girl's side. She watched as the boy held the girl in his arms clearly frightened of the girl's wellbeing. Meanwhile his sister stood completely helpless to do nothing but watch. For a moment the only sound was the cheering of the other monsters. The boy stood up and handed the black haired girl over to his sister. Then he turned around to face the genie. The only emotion that was clear on his face was pure rage. He said nothing as he raised his sword to attack but before he could he found himself blocked. Not physically but mentally.

The genie had attacked his sister and the other girl with the fog again. Inuyasha knew that they couldn't handle another attack and turned around to try to help them when he fell victim to the accursed fog as well. Once more the genie and the other monsters were howling with laughter at the sight.

Now the genie turned to the locked cells and once more unlocked them. Soon the Center's last line of defence was surrounded so that all could watch the master computer be destroyed and the agents killed. Before that though they had some fun kicking around the agents. The monsters especially enjoyed kicking around the two half-demons. They soon tired of their fun and waited for the moment that the computer would be destroyed and their destruction of Earth would begin.

The monsters all gathered around the massive computer and they all were about to start attacking it when one lone figure walked towards them.

"Just wait your turn. We'll kill you next," one monster said to the person but the person kept walking.

"He said wait your turn," another monster yelled.

'Flame Boy Martin' refused to listen and kept stumbling toward them. "I'm not going to just sit back and let you destroy this place."

"And what are you doing to do about it?"

"Face it Mystery, you're done."

There were cheers of agreement.

"I'm not going to let you," Martin repeated through his panting.

"It's over agent."

Slowly Martin moved his hand to his U-watch. He pushed the button to activate it one more time and heard the woman's voice say, "U-watch activated."

Slowly he removed the watch from his wrist. He started to type something into it but before he could succeed he fell to the ground. The Martin Mystery, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire had finally failed to complete a mission. All the monsters laughed at the teenage boy. Some even spat on him before turning their attention to the computer. Within seconds it was completely trashed. The Center was destroyed and now it was her agents' turn.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Spidey - WT wrote the end… it's reeeeeally depressing me. She thinks it will help the ending. Pph, it is still depressing.**

**WT- The original plot is mine so I get to choose what happens. HA! And Thank you Yu Yu Hakusho for the music I used to help me write!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_Disclaimer: We own nothing copyrighted. All we own is the plot and Sword._


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly the monsters approached the agent they were going to kill. Sounds of pain and agony once more filled what used to be the Center. But even if their hopes were crushed there were still some people who weren't going to give up. Inuyasha and Sword were one of them. Just as before they didn't aim to kill as they tried to fight the rising odds. They managed to re-imprison at least ¼ of the monsters before they were overwhelmed. Java also tried to help and managed to cage 3 of them but he too fell. Diana still hadn't reawaken from the genie's first attack nor had M.O.M or Kagome. Only one of the agents seemed to really be having any luck. Marvin was able to trick some of the stupider monsters into imprison their allies in order to gain more power. Bit by bit he was able to turn the tide but he too fell and the agents were overrun. There were just too many and the other members of the Center were too far away to help for they were in other countries and cities with no way back.

The genie hovered over the half-demons, Kagome, Diana, Martin and Java. She smiled once more and readied to end their lives with a knife she had created out of fog. She attacked Diana, Sword and Kagome first. For Inuyasha she created a spear and pinned him to a wall leaving him to hang there and slowly die. Java received a bullet to the head. She saved Martin for last as she still hadn't decided how to kill him.

Finally she decided that she would give him a fate worst than death. She would seal him away as she had been but this time she wouldn't make any mistakes. Looking around the Center she found the object she would seal him in- his U-watch. It seemed fitting almost for that to be his home for the rest of time.

She began muttering the curse and with every word her enjoyment grew. Soon she was struggling to stop herself from laughing so that she wouldn't ruin the spell. She completed the spell without a problem. Now it was time for Martin's doom. It took a while for Martin's spirit to be transferred to the watch so the genie spent that time taunting the boy.

"Just think, if you hadn't been on a case or had come back sooner you would have been able to save the Center. But you didn't and now the Center is gone. All because of you."

Martin was barely conscious when he heard these words. At first he didn't believe them but as the genie continued to taunt him and more of his spirit became sealed he started to change his mind. Soon there was almost nothing left. The next moment Martin was invisible and it was at that moment that the table turned for the worst.

The worst for the genie and the monsters that is. In a time span of a few milliseconds the genie found herself inside a vacuum cleaner. Martin suddenly found himself whole once more but completely zapped of strength. He heard the monsters started yelling in panic and he smiled before closing his eyes. Even if he had then open he wouldn't be able to see who had saved him and possible the entire world but soon all would know that even the smallest agent can be the difference between success and failure.

Yes. It was Billy who had held the vacuum that had sucked up the genie. Billy also was the one who used his computer to call in all the agents with Ultra-U-Watches to inform them of what had happened. Once he had done that he ordered them to find as many agents as they could. He also told them to create a portal with the Ultra-U-watches so that they would be able to get to the Center and save it. Not bad for a little green alien, huh?

Because of Billy's efforts the world was saved and to top it off everyone lived except for a little mosquito that was stepped on way back in chapter 5. (Told ya!) All of the agents were impressed when they heard and all of them were also overjoyed to hear that the computer would be fixed in a matter of days thanks to a little thing called a back-up disc. The Center and her agents were going to live to fight another day as soon as they woke up in the medical wing. Speaking of which…

"AH!" Sword screamed as she sat up. She was panting hard and was looking around with blind terror. Then she heard laugher and saw Marvin 

and Martin's faces. She then screamed and fell out of bed. The laughter grew more intense as she stood up, scowling at the source of the laughter (Inuyasha).

"Oh good, you're awake," Diana said, bringing some food over to Sword's bed.

"What are you doing alive!!" Sword asked, shocked. Diana gave her a weird look. "Not that it's a bad thing that you're alive, it's just… I thought you got stabbed… and died."

Martin sat down on the bed across from Sword. "Genies can't kill humans."

"WHAT!" Sword demanded.

"They can't kill humans."

"What! I saw her get stabbed. And him," Sword pointed to Java, "he got shot! With a gun!"

"It was an illusion."

"But… Why would a genie try to kill us when she knows she can't kill us!?"

"She didn't know." M.O.M said as she walked into the room.

"Hey M.O.M. Good to see that you're up and walking around," Martin said with a dashing smile.

"Ok I'm completely confused." Sword sat down on the bed. She was so confused that she didn't even notice when Martin put his arm around her shoulders but he quickly removed it when Inuyasha growled.

"Genie's can't kill humans. They can cause cuts and physical damage when it's not aimed to kill. But if they are focused on death, we are practically invincible, but we still feel pain."

Sword held her head "Oh my…"

"You might as well stop. She's not going to get it." Inuyasha said.

"You've got that right! Wow Inu… Bikyo."

"What did you just…?" Inuyasha growled, disliking his new nickname.

"It's odd though." M.O.M continued. Sword and Inuyasha stiffened. "You and he," she pointed at Inuyasha, "came out of the battle with minor scratches."

Sword and Inuyasha exchanged a look. "He beats me." Sword said in an 'I'm the victim' voice. Martin jumped off of the bed and gave Inuyasha the evil eye.

"You were bleeding." M.O.M prodded.

"He beats me often."

"And he just so happened to be beating you when the genie was attacking?"

"Uhh… I've got nothing. You're turn Inubikyo."

"Call me that one more time and I'll-" Inuyasha started.

"See!"

"Inubikyo?" Marvin asked, looking at the blue wigged Inuyasha oddly.

"Actually, his name is Kouga." She whispered to Inuyasha "It is Kouga right?"

"Unfortunately." He muttered.

Sword continued as if she hadn't spoken to Inuyasha. "And everyone knows that anyone named Kouga is evil."

"For once I agree." Inuyasha muttered. Sword elbowed him.

"So the reason you were both bleeding was that he was beating you?" M.O.M refused to let the subject drop.

"Wellll…" Sword started before a voice stopped her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the room and hugged him around the waist. Then she realized that there was company in the room.

"I thought his name was Kouga." Diana asked.

"Inuyasha's his last name. We as Japanese people call each other by their last names." Sword stopped. "Speaking of Japanese, Inubikyo, how are you following this conversation?" She asked, realizing that everyone was speaking English.

"Something on my wrist." He said, holding up his arm. "It was on me when I woke up. It won't come off."

"Isn't Inuyasha Japanese for female dog demon?" Diana spoke up. Sword gave her an odd look, "I read a Japanese dictionary."

"How bored were you?" Sword asked sarcastically.

"Would you please explain why the person who knows him the least, is the one who is hugging him?" M.O.M asked, shooting a smug look at Sword.

"You hate me don't you?" Sword asked, before continuing, "She is hugging him because they are in love. They went on their 1st date at the restaurant, and followed me here, where he stupidly risked his life for her… more times than necessary."

"You're telling me that in a matter of hours, they fell in love?"

"Young people are falling in love this way and that. I mean, look at Martin!"

"She's got you there, M.O.M." Diana said.

"Hmm." M.O.M glared at Sword, who glared back.

After a while, Sword caved. "Ok, ok. I give, I give!" Sword walked over to where Inuyasha was and grabbed his wig, yanking it off and exposing his doggie ears

"Sword!!" Inuyasha and Kagome bellowed. Before either of them could do anything, Sword snatched Kagome's wig and threw it at Inuyasha, yelling "Fetch Binky! Keep the smelly wig." It hit the poor Half-demon right in the face, causing him to get a titanic whiff of the overly-applied perfume and pass out.

Sword laughed. "Sucker." She turned to Martin, and with big watery eyes and a pathetic pout, she dramatically removed the bandage (which was the bottom of Kagome's dress… which was technically her dress) from her head. Then she took off the bandana she was wearing, exposing her cute puppy ears. "I'm sorry Martin. I'm from another kind. It would never work out between us. I'm sorry. Goodbye!" She said in an overly-dramatic voice, running over to Diana. Before she actually got there, Martin had started rambling.

"Sword, it's ok! I already knew that you are a demon! It just makes you that much cooler." Sword groaned.

"First, I am not a demon. I'm a half-demon. And second," she took a deep breath, "MARTIN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HEARTBROKEN THEN GET OVER IT AND FALL IN LOVE WITH SOME RANDOM GIRL AND IT WILL LAST FOREVER AND EVER!"

Martin shut up and started thinking of Jenny.

Sword then turned to Diana, who took a step back as if afraid of being yelled at as well.

"I hereby give you permission to speak of our girl-talk… except for the murderer… and the stalker…. And the basic girl-talking…"

"That gives me a lot to talk about." Diana said sarcastically.

"I know right." Sword said, "So we'll be off now!"

"Not so fast." M.O.M bellowed. Sword stopped as bars covered the doorway.

"Hey! If you didn't want us to leave-" Sword started, before Marvin cut in.

"Isn't that Kagome?" he asked.

"There isn't a lot between your ears is there?" Sword said

"THE FIRE RAT'S ESCAPED!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door, just as a red rat about the size of a cat burned right through the metal door. It looked around, before running and jumping into Sword's arms. Inuyasha regained consciousness at this moment and saw the creature in her arms.

"You're not keeping it Sword." He growled.

"But Inny Winnie Pudding and Pooh." Sword said, making puppy eyes.

Inuyasha covered his eyes. Kagome spoke up. "Listen to your brother Sword."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Brother? Wait wait wait wait, so he's your brother?" Martin asked.

"No, he's my sister." She said sarcastically, "Of course he's my brother. How else could we look so alike?!"

"You could be cousins." Diana suggested.

"Thanks, but we're not." Sword then noticed Inuyasha, "And now that Inu has woken up, CAN I PLEASE KEEP IT!? Look it's so cute and fluffy… and he wuvs yoo." She said as she held the fire-rat up to Inuyasha's face. It sniffed him, then quickly jumped onto Inuyasha, biting him savagely.

"Ow!! SWORD! Get this stupid thing off me before I kill it!"

"But he loves youuu!" Inuyasha reached for his Tetsuiga. "Ok, come here! Come to Mama!" she ushered the fire-rat. The rat paused in its killing of Inuyasha, before leaping into her arms. "Good Baby. Wow. He really hates you."

"Probably because he's wearing the robe of the fire-rat." Kagome pointed out.

Sword gasped "You could have killed his brother! Shame on you!"

"I got it from Dad. Remember?"

"And I got mine from Mom. So?"

"So, I didn't kill it."

"Ooh, but Loki doesn't know that. Better beware of the wrath of the fire rat!" Sword said, waving her finger then pointing it at her twin. At that exact moment, a ring of fire surrounded Inuyasha. "Oh damn… That's not good…"

"Sword…!!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hide me and Loki, Kagome!" It was quite apparent that the center agents had become invisible to the Half-demons and Kagome, until Marvin spoke up.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!" he yelled.

"NO!" Everyone else in the room yelled. Marvin looked like a scolded puppy as he backed away from the fire extinguisher and Diana solved the little fire problem.

"AGENTS!" M.O.M yelled, silencing the agents. "In this room, we have a half demon boy, and a girl named Kagome. Does-"

"Hey! What about me and Loki!?" Sword piped up.

"You named it?" Inuyasha said, getting annoyed.

"Of course I named him. If I'm gonna keep him, he needs a name!" Before Inuyasha could reply, M.O.M spoke again.

"-And a half demon girl and a fire rat. Does this mean anything to you?"

"Center saved." Java said in his usual tone.

"We're being invaded by the supernatural again?" Martin suggested.

"We need to capture them?" Marvin added.

"It means it's time to party!!" A chipper voice entered the conversation. Everyone looked to the hole the fire-rat made in the door and saw a little green alien in a floating chair squeeze through it.

"You missed the whole 'two half demons a girl and a fire-rat' part, didn't you." Diana asked.

"There are half demons?" the green alien looked over at the Japanese group. "Hi!" he shot them a toothy grin. They shot him awkward grins back. Then Kagome got over shock, and realized how Chibi the little green alien was.

"AH! Soooo cute!!" she said, running up to hug the alien, who didn't seem to mind at all. Sword and Inuyasha face-palmed.

"Where is that Billy guy? I haven't seen him since…" Sword thought back, "School." The little green alien smiled again. He poked at his computer on the floaty chair. Suddenly, in a pink blur, Billy Church was standing in front of Sword. "Woah." She commented, "It was pink." Diana and Java started laughing.

"That's enough agents." M.O.M bellowed. Everyone immediately shut up. "I'll ask you one more time. What do the people in this room mean?"

"That demons are real and it is possible to travel to the past through an enchanted well." Martin declared. M.O.M face-palmed.

"Your mission agents." She muttered, frustrated.

"Java no catch. Demons friends." Java said.

"I'm with Java." Billy said

"They helped us save the Center." Diana said.

"We owe them." Marvin and Martin said at the same time, forcing them to glare at each other.

"They're already here! Why do we need to catch them?" M.O.M half-yelled.

"To let us go!" Sword announced.

"Since none of you can remember to ask, I will. Sword," she turned to her, "How would you like to be an Agent?"

* * *

**A/N-**

**continuing from story -Everyone else did an Anime falldown-**

**WT- Hope that you liked the fact that we took pity on you and updated twice in one day.**

**Spidey- Ok, who saw that coming. Show of hands. –WT raises hand- Ok, who saw that coming who isn't an Authoress for this story? Ok, so this is the 2****nd**** last chapter. Spidey-chan is gonna work on that.**

**WT- Why are you referring to yourself in 3****rd**** person?**

**Spidey-Chan – Cuz Spidey-Chan is awesome! Anyway, review!!**

**WT- warning. Spidey is writing the whole next chapter. Good luck. And review now while you have the chance.**


End file.
